Superman's little Angels
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. Clark and Chloe are happily married with four children, Connor 16 years old, twins Jonathon and Lara 11 years old and new baby Sky LOL. How will Clark and Chloe cope with Superkids and childhood dramas? Please R R
1. Act One: Little Angels Part 1

**Title:** Superman's little Angel's

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Family drama

**Pairing:** Chloe/Clark

**Author notes:** Hey…This is the first part of a mini series I am going to complete, following the lives of Superman's children and how Clark and Chloe cope with parenthood…there's more on the way…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary:** AU. Clark and Chloe are happily married with three children, Connor 16 years old and twins Jonathon and Lara 9 years old. How will these two cope with Superkids and childhood dramas? Please R R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Smallville/Superman characters or worlds…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Clark _sigh_…

**Superman's little Angel's**

"JONATHON GABRIEAL KENT! Put your sister down immediately!" Chloe shouted as she marched out of the kitchen and into the living room, spotting her son Jonathon holding his sister above his head threatening to drop her.

"Mummy tell John to put me down…he knows I'm scared of heights! Johnnnn…I think I'm gunna be sick…" Lara whined as she laid perfectly still in John's hands high above his head, her fear of heights not helping the situation…_you'd think seen as my dad is Superman that I wouldn't have a problem with heights…but I do and its really annoying_ Lara thought, before she suddenly felt her body shift as John almost let her drop, causing her to squeal at his movement.

"JOHN! Mummy tell him!" Lara shouted as tears began to well in her eyes, as she done the only thing she probably shouldn't have…she looked to the floor and realised just how high up he was holding her.

"_Mummy tell him" _John mimicked finding the whole situation incredibly funny, almost letting go of her as he laughed so hard.

It didn't take long for Connor to hear the commotion going on down stairs and come speeding into the living room.

"What the- John leave Lara alone, god all you two ever do is fight…just put her down before mum gets angry…" Just at that moment he knew it was too late when he heard his mum say those three dreaded words…

"_Right that's it_…John don't make me get the kryptonite…I'm going to count to three and if you don't put your sister down…1…2…" Before Chloe's threat could become reality, John easily let go of Lara and watched as her small frame came crashing to the floor with a load thud.

"Mummy…" Lara was crying by now as she crawled across the floor towards her mother, not that she was in pain from the impact of the fall…in fact the fall hadn't hurt her at all, after all she was Superman's daughter and she was just as impenetrable as he was. She was more upset about being up so high…_She definitely got her fear of heights from her father_ Chloe amusingly thought feeling Lara hysterically clutch at her legs.

"What…I put her down" John groaned, receiving a glare from his mother.

"Go to your room Jonathon and I don't want to see you using your strength against your sister again…am I clear?" Chloe sternly asked, setting a hard gaze towards her son, receiving one just as hard from him…though all she could see were the innocent baby blue eyes which Clark uses against her all time, but she wouldn't back down here, he had to be taught discipline.

"Whatever!" John blurted out as he ran for the stairs, hearing his brother call for him, but decided to ignore it, he as always the one person he didn't want to disappoint…well, apart from his dad, but still he knew that Connor would be angry with him and to be honest he felt bad and couldn't stand to hear a speech from him too.

"John!" Connor called, without getting so much as a glance from his younger brother as he stormed up the stairs in a temper.

"You ok baby?" Chloe asked soothingly bringing Lara into her arms, rocking her softly, trying to clam her sobs of grief, giving a small smile to Connor as he left to go back up to his room.

"It…was…so…high" Lara stuttered out in between sobs, as she clung to her mother for dear life, burying her face deeper into her mothers shoulder, gradually calming under her touch, loving the way it feels when her mum strokes her hair and treats her like an angel.

* * *

Chloe carried Lara upstairs once she had fallen asleep in her arms, after tucking her into bed, she hesitated at first but decided to poke her head round the corner of John's bedroom door…luckily he had already fallen asleep. Quietly she moved into his room and picked his covers off of the floor where he always kicked them and placed them back over him…lightly kissing him on the forehead, when she heard his small voice. 

"Mum I'm sorry about earlier…I was only messin around…I didn't mean to scare her" John managed to say, his eyes wet eyes shining in the darkness of the room, from the flicker of light in the hallway.

"Thank you for apologising, but it's not me who you should be saying sorry to is it? Now go to sleep and I will expect you to say sorry to your sister in the morning and if you do we won't have to tell daddy about this little incident…ok" Chloe whispered, pulling his cover up to his shoulders, tucking it in at the sides.

"Ok mum…love you…goodnight" John returned, snuggling himself deeper into his covers.

"Goodnight hunny, sleep tight" Chloe replied, brushing a kiss to his forehead and moving from his room.

* * *

Chloe retired to the sofa with a warm mug of hot chocolate and placed a film in the DVD player, getting everything ready for when Clark arrives home after he was finished with work…the cape kind. 

Half an hour had passed by, then she heard a thump upstairs and knew that Clark had finally arrived; she moved to make him a mug of hot chocolate and another for herself. He always came in through their bedroom window, to be careful not to let the neighbours see him coming home and advert suspicions.

Chloe heard Clark coming down the stairs, calling to him from her spot on the sofa, handing him his mug as he sat besides her, claiming her lips with his own, greeting his wife.

"I missed you" Clark groaned, in between kisses, discarding his mug to the table in front of, not once breaking his claim on Chloe's lips.

"I missed you too…but…there's…something…you…" Chloe tried to explain what had happened earlier, but was washed away in the same heat as Clark, forgetting everything around her, momentarily oblivious to the world and all its flaws, merely entranced under the touch of her husband, content to stay here like this forever.

As their moment of passion subsided, falling into each others arms, exhausted from their sudden exert of energy, Chloe looked up into Clarks eyes and was reminded of how similar John looked to his father, they were practically a double act…only one is enormously tall and the other still a small boy. Leaning towards him again, Chloe took his lips without warning, Clark melting into her demand for more.

"Hey mum-…eww, come on guys get a room or something, I shouldn't have to watch this, it's gross" Connor blurted out, walking in on his parents kissing on the sofa.

"Very funny Connor…but I think we'll stay here thanks…is there something you wanted?" Chloe asked moving slightly in Clark's arm, so she had a better view of Connor in the doorway.

"Well at least wait until I leave the room before you start again…and yer, I was just wondering, well…I…it's something I think dad should here too and I've been thinking about it for a while, and I think I'm ready…" Connor stuttered, obviously becoming very nervous under the scrutinising glare of his parents.

"Connor what is it?" Clark persisted, watching his son try to gather himself before speaking again.

"I want to join the football team…there I said, god that feels better" Connor exhaled relieved to have finally got it out there.

"What…Connor we have talked about this, you can't…your abilities…you could hurt someone on the field, you aren't completely in control of some of your powers and you can't risk slipping up on the field and seriously hurting someone" Clark immediately retaliated, feeling truly sorry for his son, knowing how deflated it is having your father tell you not to play, but he had to sacrifice this one thing to protect others and he knew his son would have to do the same…but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Oh dad…come on, I can to keep control of my powers…ok except maybe flight, but how is that really going to cause anyone any injuries, if anything it'll be in danger for me letting my secret slip, but again that's not going to happen, coz if I do get the urge to fly, I'll just speed away before it happens…please dad please!" Connor pleaded, now moving to stand in front of his parents of the sofa, giving them his famous puppy dog eyes look, which _sometimes_ worked…but usually only with his mother.

"Look Connor I know you feel that you can keep your abilities under wrap but we still can't take the risk…I'm sorry but my answer in no and that's final" Clark sternly stated, keeping his face adamant.

"This is so unfair! First I can't bring Roxy over, now you won't let me play football!" Connor yelled, his annoyance growing, when he received no reply from his father.

"Connor, we're sorry but the answer is no…and there are many good reasons we don't want Roxy sleeping here…do you want me to name them?" Chloe asked coyly watching her son's face burn red with embarrassment, when all of a sudden Connor sped out of the room, leaving Clark and Chloe stunned in silence.

* * *

The next morning the whole family sat silently around the breakfast table, the only sound to be heard was the clang on spoons in their bowls. 

"John, do you have something to say to Lara?" Chloe asked, still sat reading the Daily Planet news paper.

"Sorry" John grumbled under his breath, avoiding eye contact with Lara or his mother.

"I didn't hear you Jonathon" Chloe repeated, turning the page of her paper.

"Sorry Lara" he said louder, turning to face his sister, only he was surprised to find she was smiling back at him, rather than the usual glare he would receive.

"Thank you" Lara replied hugging her brother, feeling him squirm under her grasp, inwardly laughing at his response.

Clark watched this scene take place before him and was relieved that their bickering had reduced this morning, now he could turn his attention back to a still very upset Connor, who hadn't spoken to either Chloe or himself at all this morning.

"So Connor, you seeing Roxy at all today?" Clark asked casually, yet still receiving no reply from his son, but that wasn't enough to stop him from trying again.

"Connor, wanna come play some one on one with your old dad…I'll let you win" Chloe laughed at this one, it had been a while since Clark had played and knowing her son, he would use almost every trick in the book to trick his dad, including using his powers.

"No…I don't want to risk hurting anyone, especially you!" Connor retorted leaving the table and slamming the front door shut on his way out.

"Smooth" was all Chloe said, as she looked up over her paper and smiled towards Clark, then going back to her reading.

"What's eating him?" Lara asked innocently, stuffing another heaped spoonful of coco pops into her mouth.

"Nothing…how about you guys, you fancy a little game with your dad?" Clark asked knowing he wouldn't be disappointed with his kid's answers.

"Yer sure" both said in unison, gobbling down the rest of their cereal and rushing to get their shoes on.

"I know what your doing Kent…using your youngster's to gain the pleasures of parenthood because you're not getting it from you eldest…tut tut" Chloe teased, dropping her paper and folding it back up, leaning over the table kissing Clark lightly on the lips, surprised to be apart by the tugging of Lara at Clarks arm.

"Daddy, we're ready…come on!" Lara excitedly whined.

"Race ya…" John called as he super-sped out of the door.

"Hey…that's cheating, daddy, John's cheating" With that Clark to sped out the door grabbing Lara on his way.

"go speedy go" Chloe called, now left sat at the table alone, smiling to herself, wondering how it was she was always the one left to clean up.

* * *

Only an hour after going out to play Clark brought them back in again, obviously annoyed about something, Chloe could tell because rather than greeting her with a kiss he watched his two children walk up the stairs sullenly and he collapsed on the sofa, his face as hard as stone. 

"What happened…dare I ask?" Chloe asked, sitting onto the coffee table, facing Clark head on.

"What is wrong with those two, they can't do anything without fighting…first John pushes Lara so hard she falls and cracks the ground…CRACKS it! Then Lara was so angry she uses her heat vision to set the ball on fire…whilst John was holding it…lucky he can't be burnt like me…otherwise that could have been serious…my god the thrills of parenting ay, nothing like it in the world!" Clark rambled out, his body seemingly shrinking with his words, as he ended up laying sprawled out on the sofa…his feet dangling over the other end.

Chloe moved from the table and laid herself across the sofa besides Clark, her small frame on top of his, almost lost in his huge arms, which surrounded her protectively, making her feel safe and loved.

"You're right…I never guessed parenting would be so…so…stressful" Chloe laughed, feeling Clark's body move with laughter under her.

"But I wouldn't trade them for the world…they're special you know…not because of their abilities, but everything…they're special kids…bet every parent says that about their children though" Clark mentioned, over thinking his statement as he always does.

"I'm sure they do, but yer ours are definitely, well I wouldn't say special…unique better describes them I think"

"Unique…and powerful…bad combination" Clark replied, smiling one of his incredible white smiles towards Chloe.

"Well…on this topic…there's something I think you should know Clark…" Chloe almost whispered, shifting in his arms to face him, their noses mere inches apart.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant…"

* * *

**Well...What did you think? It was just a little something i had to write...hopefully i will be writing more little one shots from this universe which will eventually follow the three..._four_ children into adolescence and thier lives growing up as Superkids!**

**Please leave a comment, they are much appreciated...any constructive criticism is wanted, anything to make me a better writer :D**


	2. Little Angels Part 2

**Superman's little Angels**

**Part 2**

**9 Months later**

"Clark stop fussing…I'm fine, I can get up on my own!" Chloe groaned as she tried…obviously struggling to stand from the sofa.

"Fine…go ahead" Clark replied, watching his wife attempt to stand by herself with a stomach the size of a house.

Chloe tried for several minutes, amusing Clark with all her different grunts and noises, as each time she almost took to her own feet, and kept her balance, the weight of her baby bump pushed her straight back down again.

Clark was laughing by now, which he quickly learnt wasn't the best thing he could have done. Without him noticing, Chloe had eventually stood and was now smacking him on the arm…she didn't care that it wouldn't hurt him, all she needed to do was make herself clear and show him that she wasn't happy with his humour.

"Stop laughing…it's your fault I'm like this…you'd think after three kids I would have this perfected, by it seems to be getting harder each time" Chloe whined, waddling across the room and into the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"Well technically it's only been two times, if you count the twins as only one" Clark added, still finding it incredibly amusing teasing his wife this way…desperately trying to control himself before he burst out into laughter watching the way she moved, she reminded him of a penguin, a cute penguin…but a penguin none the least.

"You really shouldn't be on your feet hunny…you know what the midwife said, your blood pressure was too high, you need to relax and that…" Clark started, as Chloe paused when she heard him stop mid sentence, then without warning he was by her side lifting her into his arms and speeding her back upstairs to her bed.

"…means staying off your feet and letting me get your drinks…" Again Clark sped off and was back gain before he could be missed, holding Chloe's drink and a rose he had nipped into the garden and picked for her.

Chloe said nothing about the rose as Clark placed it onto the bed side table besides her. Still content in giving him glares of discomfort and annoyance.

"But I hate staying in bed…you know I'm not a bed person…plus the children need me…Lara needs help with her science project and Jonathon wants me to read his English assignment" Chloe listed ticking them off one by one on her fingers, noticing Clark becoming more and more annoyed by the second.

"I can do al of that, I'm not as dumb as you may think…now rest, that's an order…love you" Clark answered to Chloe's continuous ranting, kissing her lightly on the lips and pulling the covers up and over her belly.

"Love you…but don't think I will ever forgive you for doing this to me…**again**!" Chloe said trying to keep a hard face, but crumbling, as always under the hypnotising glare of the love of her life…_her_ Superman.

* * *

"John? John?" Clark called walking threw the house in search of his son, ready to tackle the nightmare that is going to be his science project.

"I'm here" John said after speeding to his father, stopping abruptly in front of Clark, almost tripping him up.

"Oh right…mum said you needed help with your science homework…"

"Yer…where's mum is she still gunna help me?"

"Well your mum's resting at the moment…I will have to do…oh come on it'll be fun…come on" Clark persisted, grabbing a deflated and unenthusiastic John by the hand and leading him into his room, ready to start this project.

"So what is that you have to do?" Clark asked curiously studying the complicated diagram on top his son's desk.

"Right well, we have been studying outer space and we have create a replica model of a meteor…I suppose you should be better at this than mum, seen as you came to earth in a meteor shower" John laughed, only just realising how beneficial his dad may be here.

"Yer…I did but, I didn't see anything son, I was inside my ship…asleep actually" Clark explained watching John's face fall, feeling bad that he didn't any more insight to the project.

"Right"

"Never mind though, I still have plenty of experience with meteors, I was here during the second shower remember? Give me a minute, I'll come up with something" Clark stood deep in thought, when his face almost lit up at the cue of an idea.

The boys had been working for over half an hour, John cutting things out, putting papier-mâché over their sphere for the meteor. Half way through, Clark found himself thoroughly enjoying himself; he was getting carried away, as he decided to create a whole miniature model of not only a single meteor, but a whole shower of them.

Soon enough, Clark was using his heat vision to solder bits together, creating a multi layered model of multiple meteors soaring through space.

Two hours later they were finished, both John and Clark stepping back to proudly admire their work…rather pleased with their teamwork and the product they had created.

"WOW! This is so amazing…thanks dad, I'd like to see Alex beat this at school tomorrow" John managed to say almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"You're welcome son…to tell you the truth…I'd like to see him beat that too, it's pretty impressive, we make a good team" Clark boasted, examining the final piece with scrutiny, looking for any flaws, his heat vision at the ready to solder any lose parts.

* * *

Clark still feeling pleased with his job well done went to find Lara to help her with her homework…_A father's job is never done_ Clark thought as he reached Lara's bedroom door, tapping lightly until he heard her welcome him in.

"Oh hey dad…you ok?" Lara asked look from her spot at her desk.

"Hey baby…yer; mum said you need homework help…something about an English assignment?"

"Oh right, I have wrote an article for my homework and I need someone to read through it and check my spelling" Lara explained moving across the room fetching the piece of paper form her book bag.

"Well then…let's take a look, maybe we have another budding reporter in the family?" Clark said smiling, sitting Lara onto his lap, as he began to read through the article.

It didn't take long for Clark to read through it and correct her _few_ spelling mistakes, _she definitely doesn't take after her aunt in the spelling department_ Clark inwardly commented, causing himself to giggle slightly.

"What's so funny? Is it that bad?" Lara asked her tone dropping as she looked up to her father with pleading eyes, already feeling as though she had disappointed him.

"No it not bad at all baby…in fact it's excellent! I was just thinking how your spelling is much better than Aunt Lois and she has a job working for the Daily Planet…if she can…I think you may just be destined to follow in your parents footsteps as a reporter" Clark proudly announced, pulling Lara into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Daddy" Lara replied, burying her face deep into his shoulder, enjoying being wrapped in her father arms.

* * *

The next morning, Clark woke to an empty space in the bed besides him…his instincts immediately kicked into overdrive, his heart beating fiercely in his chest; he could have sworn it would have burst through if it wasn't for the whole 'Man of Steel' thing.

"Chloe! CHLOE!" Clark called jumping from his bed, dismissing any clothes, running mindlessly in his boxers, his min set on one thing…finding Chloe.

He listened carefully once he managed to control himself and concentrate hard enough to hear her heartbeat, which was beating faster than usual.

"Clark…I'm…in…Arrr…BATHROOM!" Chloe finally shouted, grasping the sink basin with white knuckles, gritting her teeth as each contraction came and went.

Clark was there in a matter of seconds, scooping Chloe into his arms, resting her onto the floor, so she could support her back against the bathtub.

"Chloe…are you ok? What is it?" Clark asked innocently, however he was more than aware what was going on, but he was so nervous he didn't know what else to say.

"What do you think stupid…I'm having a baby…**again!**" Chloe screamed, as another wave of pain surged through her body.

"Oh that…wait here, 'ill go and call my mother and let her know…we need her to look after the kids while I take you to the hospital" Clark explained calmer than he would have thought. _Maybe I am finally getting the hang of this_

Minutes later Clark was back by Chloe's side the phone securely to his ear waiting for Martha to answer.

"Pick up…pick up…Mum! Chloe's having the baby…now…yes…can you come over here and stay with the children, I need to get Chloe to the hospital…great, see you soon" Clark hung up and pulled his attention back to his wife, taking her hand, thankful he couldn't be hurt, because he thought if he was a normal guy she would be breaking his hand right about know.

"It's going to fine baby…my mothers on her way over…it wont be long and we can go to the hospital…wait the kid's they don't know…be back in a second" Yet again Clark was gone as she sped to each of the children's rooms and shortly shouted into each of them…

"Mum's having the baby!"

Before Chloe could think, all of her family were crammed into the tiny bathroom with her and she had never felt so blessed to have such a loving family.

* * *

Martha came knocking at the door, before she knock twice, Connor came speeding over and let her in, leading her to the bathroom along with everyone else.

"Oh my…a family reunion I see" Martha commented, moving through the many children to reach the screaming Chloe at the centre.

"Chloe dear…I'm here, you can go now…I'll stay here and look after the children…Clark get her to the hospital…now" Martha confidently ordered, snapping her son from his state of shock.

"Right yer…come here Chloe" Clark lifted her into his arms, like a prince lifting his princess, looking into her watery eyes lovingly, watching at least some of her pain wash away at his stare.

He moved her out of the bathroom and stopped, suddenly uncertain as what to do.

"Wait…how I am taking you? The car is in the garage…and I can't drive that old thing of mum's only she can make that darn thing work!" Clark rambled, now panicking as Chloe squealed in his arms as another contraction washed over her.

"I don't care…fly me there for all I care…just get me there!" Chloe seethed through pain gritted teeth.

"I'll have to mum…stay and watch the kids…I'll call you when there's any news" With that Clark opened the bedroom window and set off soaring into the sky, flying his wife to the hospital to have his child.

* * *

Another eight hours later and Clark was holding his beautiful new baby girl…never feeling so proud to a father again.

"You're so beautiful…have you seen her Chloe, she looks just like you…like a little angel" Clark said cooing over his new daughter, not once taking his eyes off of her, running his large finger gently across her smooth rosy cheek, in complete awe.

"Yer…but she has your eyes…just as they all do" Chloe laughed, still recovering from her eight hour delivery.

"We still need a name" Clark reminded his wife, placing his daughter safely into Chloe's arms.

"Well…I had one idea…seen as you did speed taxi me all the way here by flying…how about Sky?" Chloe said testing it out on the small child in her arms, receiving a small gurgle from her, feeling that was a good sign that she approved her new name.

"Sky? It's perfect…but I get to choose her middle name…Martha, after her hero of a Grandmother back home, waiting for her"

"Welcome to the world Sky Martha Kent…you're going to love it here" Chloe soothed, holding the bundle of joy that is her daughter in her arms.

* * *

**Well...What do you think? Hope you liked it :D**

**Another chapter will be coming, but this one may take a while due to school work...but then again i might find the time so keep reading :D**


	3. Little Angels Part 3

**Superman's little Angel's**

**Part 3**

_**Two months later**_

It was the middle of the night when both Clark and Chloe were woken…_as usual_…from their sleep by the cries of their two month old baby Sky.

"It's your turn" Chloe groaned, covering her face with the bed cover, trying to hide herself from her husband so she didn't have to move from the warmth of her bed.

"Fine…I'll be back in a minute" Clark answered like the loving husband he is, making his trek to the end of the bed to the crib, lifting Sky into his strong arms, with the grace and gentleness only a father could know.

"What's wrong angel? Shhh, don't cry" Clark cooed, rocking Sky peacefully in his arms, stroking her full head of dark luscious brown hair, which already, possessed Clark like curls.

It didn't take Clark long to figure out that all she wanted was attention, just as all their other children had. He lay back in bed, placing Sky carefully in the middle of her parents, leaving just the tip of his finger by her mouth, watching her bite down on his finger, he didn't need to be Superman for this job, she still only had a mouth full of gums, and she couldn't hurt anyone by doing this. This littletrick something he learnt rather quickly, as the only thing to easily send her back off to sleep.

And it would seem that it wouldn't disappoint, as Sky immediately drifted back into her blissful sleep, content in being cuddled in the middle of her parents.

* * *

Chloe had woken early the next day, partly due to Sky waking up again, but mainly because it was the first day back to school and the twins first day of secondary school…Chloe was sure she felt more nervous than they did. 

Chloe went first to Connor's room, knocking rapidly for several minutes, until she finally heard grunts of tiredness come from inside, she opened the door, just enough to poke her head through.

"Connor, it's time to get up…first day of school remember and I'm counting on you to look out for John and Lara today"

"What…John and Lara?" Connor asked, his voice still masked with tiredness, as he tried to wake himself up, rubbing his face with his hands, pushing his scruffy dark curls out of his eyes.

"Connor…it's their first day of school at Smallville High…you are meant to be taking them with you today" Chloe stressed, convinced she would have a nervous breakdown if anything else decided not to go as planned.

"Oh right…kay, whatever…I'll take em" Connor slurred out, sitting in his bed, revealing his defined chest, though it wasn't as impressive as his fathers, he definitely came close second place.

"Thanks Connor…now get up" Chloe yelled, closing the door, making her way to John's room…knowing he would be the hardest to wake…sometimes Chloe couldn't understand how he could sleep so long and so deeply.

"John hunny…John, wake up…it's your first day of school" Chloe lovingly pried for over five minutes, rocking his shoulders lightly; eventually able to see his eyelids flutter open, to be looked at with his beautiful clear blue eyes.

"Oh muuum…do I have to? I'm so tired" John whined, pulling the covers high up over his head, only to have them pulled back down by his mother.

"Yes you do…come un you get up, Lara has to get up too, your not the only one" Chloe reassured, knowing that if she was to say Lara wasn't getting up yet, he would lay his head back on his pillow and would be out for the count for another half hour…that wasn't going to happen today.

"Ok, ok…I'm getting up see" John almost whispered, sliding his legs over the side of his bed.

"Good boy…now get dressed and breakfast will be ready soon…Dad's making pancakes" Chloe teased, watching John's face light up, as he super-sped around his room and stood, ready and dressed in front of Chloe in less than two seconds.

"Well…aren't you eager? Go and get your sister up, maybe if you tell her about the pancakes she will get dressed as fast as you"

"I'll try mum, but you know what Lara's like, she's slow at everything" John said a huge grin spreading across his face, feeling it quickly disappear as he received a hard glare from his mother.

"Sorry"

"Ok, now go and get her up…nicely!" Chloe said with a hard voice, pointing her finger at him accusingly, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Oh! You always spoil my fun" John muttered to himself as he trudged along the hallway to Lara's room.

* * *

Clark had finished making the pancakes, and was dishing them out onto everyone's plates…his children sat eagerly around the dining table, eyeing the food hungrily, preserving the anticipation of eating their dad's famous pancakes…of course though, they couldn't beat their grandmother's pancakes; she was the best cook ever. 

"Eat up kids, you gotta leave for school soon" Clark enthused, joining them at the table.

All three children, practically diving into their plates, devouring their pancakes as fast as they could. Clark's fork stopped midway as he watched his children attack their food like savage beats, falling back in their chairs after clearing each of their plates in seconds.

"Wow I guess you lot really was hungry" Clark grinned, sitting back in astonishment.

Connor just smiled and shrugged, knowing by a glance that John had that look on his face, the look that meant he was about to do something bad.

John sat staring at his sister, waiting for her to bring her glass to her mouth, when suddenly he shot a heat ray onto the palm of her hand, causing her to drop her glass and pull her hand back in shock…even though it didn't hurt it still made her jump.

Connor, who had already seen this coming super-sped to catch the glass, but little did he know, Clark had also sped around the table, reaching their destinations at the same time, Connor and his father crashed into each other, both being sent flying across opposite ends of the kitchen, Connor smashing into a refrigerator and Clark falling into the dishwasher, both men denting their obstructions beyond repair.

Both missing the glass, amidst the commotion, the galss fell to the floor, barely being heard smashing into the ground.

Chloe, whilst all of this took pace, sat with Sky in her arms, feeding her milk, when she almost dropped her baby at the tremendous crash of her husband and son smashing into either side of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Chloe yelled, causing Sky to cry in her arms at the combined shock of the crashes and her mother's loud voice.

John sat; his head hung low, his face covered with guilt, whilst Lara sat a smug look on her face, looking over at her brother, knowing that their mother wasn't going to stand for such behaviour and was probably going to ground him…or worse.

"Jonathon! What have you got to say for yourself? Look what you have to done to you brother and father…are you proud of this? No I didn't think so…go and get ready for school…you're leaving" Chloe shouted, carefully placing Sky into her play pen, walking over to Connor ot make sure he was ok.

"Ha ha…you got told off…you got told off!" Lara chanted, pointing towards her brother, who by now was crying with guilt.

"**Lara!** You too, go and get ready" Chloe shouted, not in the mood to put up with any more bickering from the twins. Lara stopped in her tracks, knowing now just how seriously mad her mum was, walking quietly out of the room to join John getting her shoes on.

"Sorry Lara" John whispered as they walked side by side into the hallway.

"Don't worry about it John…I'll get you back later" Lara added, smiling wickedly his way, watching a look of concern wash over his features, then disappear before he though she would notice.

* * *

"Connor are you sure you ok" Chloe asked her son, feeling his body over for any sign of injuries, every now and again taking a glance behind her towards her husband, though she felt sure he would be fine, but Connor he hadn't matured into all of his powers yet and she wasn't willing to take a chance. 

"Mum really I'm fine…MUM! I'm fine, can I have my hands back now" Connor asked, looking into his mothers worried eyes, as she grasped his wrists as though her life depended on it.

"Oh yer, you're sure? Ok, ok…Clark we have to sort those two out…soon, they're getting out of control, someday them gunna seriously hurt someone or themselves…you can talk to them when they get home, this can't continue, we have a baby in the house, we can't risk her getting hurt…even if she is a super baby"

"Fine, I'll have a chat with them later, but now I have to go to work…take good care of my little angel here…I'll be back before you know it" Clark reassured embracing his wife, lightly kissing her on the head, loving the feel of her fitting perfectly into his arms.

"Ok have a good day hunny…Connor get the car ready, don't forget you're taking them to school"

"Yes mum…I'm already on it, I'll take care of this mess when I get home" Connor said motioning towards the wreckage that his father and his own steel frame caused.

* * *

"John…Lara, come here" Chloe said more calmly than earlier. 

"Mum?" Lara said coming to stand in front of Chloe.

"Look I know it's your first day at Smallville High and I just wont to let you know that it will be fine, Connor is going to take you and if you need any help Connor will be there to help…not that you probably can't take care of your selves, but still you remember he is there" Chloe said, trying to give them a pep talk, though really she was more trying to convince herself that everything would be ok.

"Mum we know Connor is there and yes we can take care of ourselves" Lara humoured her mother, rolling her eyes as though she had heard this speech many time before.

"Great…now that's out of the way…remember and this is **the** most important thing to remember…don't use…" Before Chloe could finish, both her children ended her sentence for her.

"…our powers, yes we know mum…can we go now?"

"Ok…I love you both, but be warned you are in for a serious chat tonight!"

"What?!? With who, you or dad?" John asked heading towards the door to leave.

"Your dad"

"Oh ok, nothing to worry about then" Lara added, following her brother to the car, before Chloe could retaliate to that remark, they were in the car and backing out of the driveway.

"Damn Clark and his weakness for his children…I suppose if you want a job done…I'll have to do it myself" Chloe muttered to herself walking into the kitchen, sighing at the mess of the mangle appliances, spotting Sky crying in her pen, she picked her up into her arms, washing away all of her anxieties as she stared lovingly into her daughter's eyes.

"I hope you aren't so much trouble when you get older"

* * *

**Well...What do you think so far? I am really enjoying writing such challenging children...i can really imagine Clark and Chloe having to deal with this LOL**

**I am open to any suggestions that people may want to see happen at some stage in the story...it is a continuous randomness of one shots and can be thrown in any direction...here's your chance to say where :D**

**Let me know :D**


	4. Little Angels Part 4

**I am so sorry this has taken me a long time to get done, but i have been so busy with school work and the new story i have recently added...well away with excuses here is a short authors note and then on with the story **

**Well...i have added a new power into the mix that i haven't yet spoke of, or that already exitst in the smallville or superman universe, i have only mentioned it very briefly at the moment, but will be working on it some more in later chapters...hope you enjoy...**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Superman's Little Angel's**

**Part 4**

"Connor I don't feel well" Lara whined from the back seat of his car, clutching tightly to her stomach, her twin brother rolling his eyes at her words.

"Lara, you're gunna be fine really…John will be there with you…and just think, he's probably gunna need you to get him out of all sorts of trouble today, so don't get a jelly belly on me now" Connor encouraged, bringing the car to a stop outside their new school.

"Shut up Connor…I wont need _her_ help" John scowled, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Yer I guess you're right…ok I'm ready" Lara said confidently, both herself and Connor ignoring John's previous statement, smiling knowingly towards each other.

"Just one thing, mum will bug me if I don't remind you, but just be careful not to use your powers, we can't afford any other attention drawn to us with all of John's behaviour problems" Connor remarked smiling kindly.

"We know, we know! We only have it drummed into our heads like…all the time at home" John snapped, sighing in frustration.

"Great…John behave you know mum and dad are already angry at you for what happened this morning…I wouldn't make it any worse for yourself" Connor suggested, maintaining a steady glare towards his mischievous younger brother.

"Yer yer whatever…come on Lara" John slurred out, jumping from the car.

"Bye Connor" Lara said cheerfully waving her brother off as he went to park the car in the schools car park.

Now that Connor had left, a wash of anxiety coursed through John's body, he looked up anxiously towards his twin, sharing a worried glance. He was stood by her side, he so desperately wanted to hold her hand for the lack of a better word; comfort, but he daren't to show weakness in front of his sister.

Lucky for him Lara was not so worried, as she gently slipped her hand into her brothers. Smiling brightly his way, a smile that could light up a room with a row of her father pearl white teeth and a smile that always seemed to calm him when he was nervous, except when he knew she was about to do something bad to him.

"Come on, we can do this" Lara whispered, pulling her brother along and into the large double doors at the entrance.

* * *

It had taken them a while to find their first classroom, but when they did it wasn't short of an embarrassing situation. 

"John I don't think this is it" Lara stated loudly in the silence of the now student free hallways, and loud enough for the class of pupils behind their correct classroom door to hear.

"Lara stop pushing me! This is the right door, get outta my WAY" John gulped as Lara did in fact move, causing John to fall through the classroom door as his strength got the better of him as he placed his hand on the door to steady himself.

"Hi…is this year 7 English?" John asked as the stunned teacher stood in front of the class, the entire room of classmates staring at him either laughing at him, or some the obviously nicer pupils trying not to laugh, sharing an embarrassed smile with him as he scanned the room.

"Yes it is and you would be my missing students I assume" the stern looking teacher presumed, eyeing John with great distaste.

_Great she hates me already…this isn't going to go well_ John thought to himself, registering the look of anger flash over the teachers face.

It was then that Lara stepped from behind her brother, looking all sweet and innocent as usual, and ready to bat her eyelids and get away with everything with her female Kent charm.

"Hi I'm Lara and this is my brother Jonathon…we are sorry that we are late, but we got kinda lost…this school is really big" Lara angelically proclaimed, changing her stance to look as sweet as possible, looking up at their tall teacher, with sparkling puppy dog eyes.

"Well…Lara, it would seem that you are as new to this school as the other students in this class…yet they managed to find their way here on time" the teacher sternly replied, crossing her arms, her face looking like she had just sucked on a lemon and a rather bitter one at that.

John found it hard to find it in him to hold back his laughter at the sight of Lara's face, which looked as though she had been pummelled by Superman many times over, at the realisation that her usual impervious puppy dog eyes hadn't succeeded in swaying their teacher.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stifle his laughter, he found himself chuckling under his breath, his teacher not missing a thing.

"Jonathon…is something funny?" she yelled, discarding a still shell shocked Lara.

"No, no Miss" John found himself again and took a more serious look to his face.

"Good…now Lara there is a seat at the front for you and Jonathon there is one to the back…if you hurry we could actually continue with this English lesson"

"Yes Miss" the twins said in unison, hurrying to their seats, sitting down with a sigh.

"Now that we can get back to the lesson, I will repeat my name for the late new comers…I am Mrs Ferguson…here's what we are going to do today…" Mrs Ferguson continued, Lara and John looking at each other, sharing concerned looks of boredom as she teacher started going on about punctuation, knowing that they already had the best knowledge here than anyone else, seen as their mum and dad were the Daily Planet's best reporters, as well as that their dad was Superman and they had inherited the ability to learn faster than other children of their age.

_This is going to be a long lesson…_ Lara thought partly to her self and also to her brother, using a power they share and had only just recently discovered between themselves…telepathy.

* * *

They were pleased when the bell rang for lunch, as the entire school turned into what the twins could only describe as a Metropolis high street during rush hour…_they really had spent too much time travelling to the Daily Planet with their parents_. 

"Lara this way…come on" John shouted over the noise of the passing and dare he say giant students…he though he would be used to being around tall people seen as both his dad and older brother were freakishly tall, but he couldn't help but feel intimidated by the older and louder students.

He felt Lara grasp his hand tighter as he hauled her through the mayhem of the halls; heading in what he hoped was the direction of the cafeteria.

They finally arrived to the cafeteria…alive.

"What do we do?" Lara asked nervously, watching the many students file in and out the dinner line.

Before John could answer her, they were interrupted by the voice of another boy stood behind them.

"Do you want so help?" Asked the young boy, smiling brightly towards the obviously confused twins.

John and Lara turned to arrive face to face with a boy who looked a bit older than themselves; he had bright blue eyes, short spiky blonde hair and a perfectly chiselled jaw. To top it all off he had the face of an angel.

"Hi do we know you?" John asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously, Lara besides him speechless, still breath taken by the sight of such a lovely looking boy.

"No…but you looked lost, I'm an eighth grader, I thought I could give you a hand, show you the ropes you know" The boy answered, smiling brightly towards Lara and giving small nod towards John.

"Well that's so nice of you, isn't it John?" Lara added, nudging her brother.

"Sure is…so you got a name?" John asked abruptly, noticing the reaction this boy was having on his sister and hating him for it.

"Oh yer silly me…I'm Jensen, but you can call me Jay, everyone else does" Jenson answered, smiling another of his leg weakening smiles Lara's way, causing her to giggle sheepishly.

"Jay, right well I'm John and this is my twin sister Lara…so what do we do here?" John asked pointing towards the packed cafeteria.

"John, come with me…you to Lara" Jay lead them off towards the lunch line and showed them where to get the food and where to sit. After lunch Jay showed them where their next lesson would be and said his goodbye's as he went off to his own lessons.

"Well he was nice" Lara stated, staring off into the distance dreamily, walking along the hallway with her brother.

"Yer I suppose he was, but he sure does look familiar, I just can't put my finger on it"

"Yer now that you mention it he does" Lara said her mind coming back to reality, as she eyed her brother curiously.

Before either could ponder the thought any longer, John was stopped in his tracks as an older kid bumped into him, but to his surprise had hit John's small frame feeling as though he had just hit a brick wall, falling onto his back with a hard thud.

"Oh my god…I am so sorry" John started as the older, angry looking boy got up uneasily with the help of his friends. His face was red with anger and John knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"You're gunna pay for that ya lil punk!" the hard rocker lookin boy said, standing to his full height, towering way over John's head, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"There's no need for violence here…I said sorry, you're not hurt…_yet_…let's just go our separate ways" John tried to reason, knowing he could easily take him without so much as breaking a sweat, but he had promised his mother not to use his powers and he didn't want to give her any more of a reason to punish him today,

"I've gotta better idea" the boy said, grabbing John by the front of his shirt, yet much to his shame, couldn't even budge John form his spot, let alone lift him off of the ground.

"What the hell?" he said, unable to move this small boy in front of him.

"John…don't…" was all Lara said as she saw that spark in his eye, the same spark he had when he was planning to do something stupid, mean, or both.

"My turn…" John yelled, grabbing the bully's hands and easily bringing them away form his shirt, twisting them back, causing the boy to yelp in pain. Within seconds he had pushed forwards as hard as he could, sending the boy flying backwards, smashing into a row of lockers, denting them inwards.

Lara yanked John away from the situation before it could get any worse. Easily keeping a hold of her brother under his struggle…_he's not the only one with super strength_ Lara thought, dragging him along behind her, into their next class before the boy could get back up and get his hands on John again.

"Just wait till mum hears about this!" Lara whispered sternly, as she opened the door to their classroom, shoving her brother from behind "you are going to be in so much trouble!"

* * *

**Well...what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Let me know if you want to see anything in the next chapters **

**Please review...i luv reviews :D**


	5. Little Angels Part 5

**Sorry about this short chapter, but this just wasn't flowing for me...i have tried my best, i hope you still like it...i will do better on the next installment i hope **

**Superman's Little Angel's**

**Part 5**

Chloe sat at home in the living room, waiting anxiously for her children to arrive back home from their first day of secondary school, fighting with her youngest child, _trying_ to change her diaper.

"Sky…hold still!" Chloe grunted struggling to hold her super-strong baby down long enough to remove her old diaper.

Sky pleasantly ignored her mother's attempts to avert her attention, as she mindlessly wriggled around on the floor, more interested with playing with her toys.

"God the perks of having Superman's children…I'm sure motherhood shouldn't be this hard" Chloe rambled to herself, giving up with trying to lay her daughter still on the floor, resulting to lifting her up and firmly holding her still on her lap. "Got ya…_blimey you're a heavy baby_…now sit still"

Sky didn't even notice she had been picked up and sat on her mother's lap, she continued to keep her gaze securely upon her play pen of toys across the room. Chloe had flipped her over onto her back and was successfully beginning to start the task she had set out to do, when much to Chloe's surprise Sky grabbed onto her mothers hand and wouldn't let go.

"Sky…let go of mummy, I need my hand back…ouch ouch! That hurts…let go" Chloe soothed, trying to hide the pain and frustration in her voice, as her nine month year old daughter had her hand in a steel grasp…_Why do you have to get your powers so early_ Chloe thought, trying to pry her hand away, when she wasn't prepared for what happened next…

The door bell rang and she knew that it wouldn't be her kids; they always just let themselves in. She began to panic, Sky still hadn't let go of her hand and how would she explain not being able to make it to the door because her baby girl was too strong to handle…_that wouldn't go well_.

The mystery person had forgotten about the bell by now and was knocking rapidly on the door.

"Come on baby…mummy needs you to let go now, I have to get the door…come on…that's right…finally" Sky just loosened her grip enough for Chloe to pull her hand free, jumping to her feet, Sky on her hip, she made her way to the door, but before she could reach it, the entire door and frame came crashing into the hallway, causing Chloe to jump back in shock, almost dropping her child, all the while hearing Sky screaming at the cue of her mothers own shout.

The next thing Chloe heard was a male's voice "Or you could just smash the door down…" Chloe instantly recognised it's owner, feeling slightly relieved now knowing who and what had caused this abrupt ordeal.

"Clark!…Chloe! Are you in danger?" Kara called stepping mindlessly over the destroyed remains of their front door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Look at my door…the only person we are in anger from around here is you" Chloe shouted, too shocked to think anything reasonable, examining the mass of rubble surrounding their feet.

"Chloe I am so sorry, we got worried when you didn't answer…_I _proposed, calling, but before I could do anything Supergirl here decide on a more violent approach" Jimmy rambled on nervously, feeling himself stutter under the scrutinizing glare from Chloe.

"Chloe, I am truly sorry I was only concerned for your safety…it won't happen again" Kara explained, smiling innocently, her perfectly etched angelic face trying to mask her guilt.

"Whatever…but are going to clean this up an-" Before Chloe could say another word, Kara had sped around the room and within a matter of seconds there was nothing to be seen of the destroyed door, nor did it look any different sat perfectly back in its rightful place all in one piece.

"Well…thanks" Chloe said still finding herself amazed at the handiness of having Super relatives around.

"You're welcome…may I?" Kara asked walking towards her cousin-in-law, holding her arms out to hold her newest…well lets just say niece.

"Of course…maybe you will have better luck changing her diaper…I almost had my hand crushed, hence why I couldn't get to the door…that threat you were worried about was this little angel and her at times rather annoying super-strength" Chloe proclaimed, holding her already bruised hand out for Kara to examine.

"Nothing is broken…let me try, at least she can't hurt me" Kara said x-raying Chloe's hand, moving to the living room to give another try at changing the mischievous child's diaper.

* * *

"JOHN! You're gunna pay for that!" Lara yelled chasing her brother into the living room, completely oblivious to their family in the room. 

"Catch me if you can" john yelled, super speeding round the living room, knowing that Lara hadn't yet got her ability to run fast yet, using that to his advantage.

Lara wasn't impressed, she merely stood determined in the middle of the room, waiting for juts the right moment…within seconds she reached out and grabbed John by the arm mid speed, clinging to him tightly, determined to bring him to a halt, she didn't even budge, her more advanced strength aiding her in the process. John felt no use in struggling, he knew if his sister wanted something she wouldn't give up, he stopped and stood facing Lara hard glare on hard glare.

"That's enough!" Chloe ordered, knowing that they wouldn't stop at using fists to bicker with each other.

"But mum you didn't see what he done to me!" Lara whined, letting go of her grip around John's arms.

"I don't care…you two have to stop fighting, or you will never be able to work together and be like your father" Chloe added, stepping towards her two children, looking up briefly to acknowledge Connor walking through the door.

"Oh know what did they do now?" Connor asked, shutting the door waiting to hear of the twins' latest predicament.

"Come on Chloe they're kids, let em have some fun" Jimmy stepped in, feeling sorry for his favourite niece and nephew.

"Jimmy stay out of this…let me worry about punishing me children, ok?" Chloe said, not once taking her eyes off the terrible two.

"Don't you want to know how our first day was mummy?" Lara asked sweetly, batting her eye lashes, looking towards John wickedly, knowing that he was gunna get busted for using his powers in school.

"Fine I'll let you off just this once…come on then let's hear it how did it go?" Chloe gave in, sitting back down, if this had been any other day she would have been a lot more persistent, but seen as she had been dying to hear about their day since they left this morning she was willing to make an exception.

"Welll…John used his powers!" Lara jumped straight in there, smiling broadly at the angry yet scared look on her brothers face, feeling better that she had managed to exact her own revenge.

"What!" Chloe shouted again _God is a mothers job never done? This is going to be a long night_ Chloe thought to herself, already wishing that Clark was here to handle this, suddenly remembering about that other little chat that needed saying about what happened earlier this morning.

Sighing loudly, looking towards Jimmy and Kara as if to say look out hurricane Mama Kent on the way.

* * *

**Again i say sorry about the shortness of this chapter :D**

**I would really appreciate some more reviews, i would luv to hear what you would like to see in future chapters :D**


	6. Little Angels Part 6

**Sorry about this short chappy, but i promise mre on the way soon...as soon as i get my school work done grrr!**

**JateSkateFate825 - This chap is for u...Lara/Jensen goodness on the way :D Enjoy!**

**Superman's Little Angels**

**Part 6**

Lara and John trudged through the hallway of their new school, it was their second day and after the yelling they received last night, neither were prepared to mess up today.

"So what do you think of this whole Aunty Kara babysitting us for the weekend?" Lara asked her brother as he piled numerous books into his locker.

"Its great…she always lets us get away with everything!" John cheerfully answered, spinning round to face his sister, whose attention had disappeared from him and was drawn to a handsome looking Jensen chatting to his friends across the hall.

"Earth to Lara…geez what is it bout him that makes you go so weird?" John asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously, his protective brotherly instincts kicking into overdrive.

"He's just so…perfect" Lara whispered sighing heavily watching him from a distance.

"Whatever, come on we gotta get to class" John encouraged, pulling her form her trance.

They had begun to walk away when Lara was stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name being called in a calm and to die for tone of voice.

"Lara…wait up!" Jay called, noticing the twins to leave, hoping that it is wasn't too obvious that he had been watching her the whole time, he sensed something different about this girl, a hint of mystery, which he could definitely live with, especially having plenty of secrets himself.

"Jay, hi…what's up?" Lara asked, trying to not to sound too flustered, as her heart was beating wildly in her chest, she was sure that he would be able to tell, but by the look of him, his heart was beating exactly the same.

"You two off to class? Where you off to, maybe I can walk with you" Jay added, smiling broadly towards Lara, only nodding in response to John's presence, too blinded by this remarkable girl stood before him. He had no idea why she was making him feel this way, he had only met her once, but he knew that this was the girl for him.

"Yer sure, you can come along, we're headed to English…we can't be late, our teacher already hates us, since making our grand entrance yesterday" John replied, sighing at the memory of their embarrassing welcome to their first lesson.

"Great, I got maths, but it's in the same building…who you got for English?" Jay asked, keeping pace with the twins, walking through the school.

"Mrs Ferguson…she's a total bore, all she ever teaches us is punctuation which we already know" Lara complained, her smile dissipating at the thought of sitting through another class of boredom. 

"Sucks for you…but you can't know much more than the rest of your class surely" Jay scoffed, hating watching Lara's smile fade, trying to bring it back, melting at the sparkle of her smile.

"Well…we don't like to brag about it, but our parents they…well they are Clark and Chloe Kent, the Daily Planet's star reporters" John sheepishly explained, waiting for the inevitable look of shock to cover Jays face and the manic succession of questions that followed, but to his surprise none came.

"Cool…so I guess you two are like mini reporters then" Jay laughed, continuing to walk towards their next lesson.

"NO! Not me, I'm not into that…but Lara here, she is a natural, she definitely takes after our mother…she is always writing, she never stops" John chimed in before Lara could respond to Jay's question.

"Yet you dread English?" Jay asked now even more surprised.

"I don't dread English **itself**, I dread Mrs Ferguson's lesson, my mother has already taught me everything I need to know and this lesson is just repeating it all for me" Lara explained, smiling as Jay locked eyes with her, feeling her knees go weak and at the sight of his pearl white teeth.

"I get it…well here it is…have fun" Jay said, starting to walk away to his own lesson, stopping at a sudden thought "…See you at lunch right?" He only smiled and waved at the mindless nod form Lara, who couldn't find her voice, still pleasantly numb from Jay's mere presence.

* * *

Lara and John had successfully made their way to the cafeteria today without any help and were just joining Jay at the table he had saved for them.

"Lara, John…over here" Jay called spotting his newest friends far of in the cafeteria, smiling as they sat down at his table.

"Hey…how was maths?" Lara asked cheerfully, feeling herself catch her breath at the closeness they were sat next to each other at the small table, all the hair on the back of her neck standing on end as his hand scuffed her own.

"Its maths do you really have to ask" Jay replied sarcastically, taking a bite of his meal.

"What bout English?" Jay replied pushing his empty try of food away from him.

"Please do you really have to ask?" Lara almost mimicked his answer, her face falling into a place of disbelief mockery, though a genuine smile playing on her lips.

"Guess not" Jay laughed, John rolling his eyes at their obvious flirting, deciding to stay well clear of the target area, but keeping a good eye on him, ready to beat him up if he ever hurt his…well not baby sister, seen as technically she was one minute older than him, but his sister nonetheless.

"So Jay…we don't really know much about you…what are your parents like? What do they do?" John asked, trying to change the subject to something that didn't make him worry.

"I don't really like to say, it makes people treat me different…and I don't want them to, I wont them to treat me just like everyone else, but it always changes things" Jay explained, his mood dropping dramatically, his head drooping low.

"Jay, please…I promise it won't make us view you any differently" Lara encouraged, smiling comfortingly, placing her hand on top of his, and squeezing it soothingly.

"Thanks Lara"

"Yer seriously buddy…come on, you got us curious now…what is it?" John pried, his mothers nosiness getting the better of him.

"Ok I guess so…my last name is Queen" Jay stated simply, dreading their reaction, hoping that it wouldn't change Lara's view of him.

"Yer and?" John asked not yet catching on to what Jay was actually trying to say.

"As in Queen Industries…my father is Oliver Queen" Jay added, smiling slightly at John's slowness.

"Oh my god…so you're like super rich?" John gasped, leaning forward whispering his words.

"Basically…but I don't want it to change the way you treat me" Jay answered, feeling his face turn red at all the sudden attention.

"So who's your mum?" Lara asked interested to find out more, her reporter instincts seeping through.

"I don't know…my dad has raised me from a small child…my mother died when I was two, I don't remember much of her, all I have is a single photograph…she's beautiful, I will have to show you some time" Jay mainly whispered, feeling Lara place her hand back on top of his, thankful for her support.

"I'm so sorry Jay" was all Lara could think to say, her heart breaking for the boy before her.

"No really I'm fine, thanks for caring but I don't remember her…it's my dad who gets upset…I wish I could remember so I could talk to him about her" 

"So I guess we have a lot in common, what with our parents being famous and all" John laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yer…what are the chances of that huh?" Lara added to her brother's response, feeling Jay relax at their acceptance.

"Great, I wonder if you parents have ever interviewed my dad…that would be weird" Jay thought out loud, all three children laughing hysterically at the idea, John and Lara sharing a knowing glance towards each other, ashamed to say that they knew just how much 'interviewing' their parents had with his father…and also their knowledge of Jay's dad's fetish for arrows and green leather.

The twins locked eyes and put their new founded powers into practice, thinking to one another…

"Guess we have more in common than we thing…should we let on?" Lara first thought to her brother, trying to keep up appearances in front of Jay.

"No…we can't say about **our** dad, he's probably obliged to keep the same promise, just leave it for now" John thought back, both Lara and himself, concentrating back to their new friend, now feeling even closer knowing that they were all children of super heroes…well on their part anyway.

* * *

**Well...what did u think? I know this was a bit of a short chappy, but i just wanted to get Jay's identity and backgroung outhere and make a foundation for a Lara and Jay relationship for the future :D**

**Again, if anyone has any ideas or requests for future installments...let me know, i am happy to oblige **


	7. Little Angels Part 7

**Sorry this has taken so long...please dont hate me **

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but there will plenty more fun stuff on the way...however this wont be for a while because i am going on holiday for two weeks now and wont be able to update :(**

* * *

**Superman's Little Angels**

**Part 7**

"Skyeeeeeeee" John whined struggling against his baby sister as he attempted to move her from her play pen into the kitchen with the rest of the family. Sky being the happy little Kent baby she is, was oblivious to John's pursuit and contently gurgled away to herself, sat firmly on the ground of her playpen, her small yet heavy frame unmovable from her current position.

"DAD! Sky won't let me move her!" John yelled stepping away from the baby and standing with his arms crossed, staring daggers into the back of her head.

"John, what do you mean she **won't** let you, she is a baby…you are much stronger than she is" Clark said coming into the living room, a bemused expression on his face.

"Fine then…go ahead" John mockingly challenged, motioning his hand towards the defiant child, Clark unable to hide his genuine smile of confidence, stepping up to his beautiful baby girl and reaching under her arms.

"Umph…she is heavy isn't she…what has your mother been feeding you?" Clark muttered, ignoring his son chuckling behind him, determined to prove him wrong.

"See I told you she was heavy!" John spurted out unable to control his laughter, watching his dad…Superman fail to lift a 9 month old baby.

"Is it me or do you feel…weaker?" Clark now asked his son, his face turning serious to match the tone of his voice.

"Now that you mention it…" John answered, his face creasing with thought.

"Actually…not weak…"

"ILL!" Both Clark and John answered at the same time, their eyes widening at the realisation of their words.

"Kryptonite…that's the only thing that makes me feel this way" Clark said, noticing beads of sweat trickle down his forehead and onto the floor, taking in the sight of his son wobble on his feet and unsteadily lean onto the arm of the sofa.

"But where? Mum never tells us where she keeps it locked away" John answered confused, the feeling of weakness growing each second they were exposed to the deadly green rock.

At the same time, father and son shot their gaze towards the gurgling child sat before them and noticed for the first time since entering the room that she was playing with something small in her hands.

Clark warily stumbled over to his daughter; prying her hands open with the strength he had left, revealing a very small piece of Kryptonite, glowing fiercely in her small hands, slightly burning her skin…he was surprised she hadn't cried out in pain and reacted the same way as John and he had.

Without a moment to spare Clark took the rock from his baby and felt all the blood in his body begin to boil, not as fast as it would if he was to have been exposed to a larger amount, but still enough to cause his temporary dizziness and draining of energy.

"How the hell did she get that?" John asked, starting to feel a bit better now that his father had taken it outdoors and thrown it as far away from the house as possible.

"I don't know son…but I think your mother needs to find a better hiding place" Clark joked, looking quizzically towards Sky sat happily in her pen as though nothing had happened.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind doing this for us…I know its short notice but you know what Perry can be like, all work no play" Chloe explained apologetically, packing her many bags in preparation for Clark and her work based trip.

"Chloe stop rambling, really its fine we don't mind…it'll be fun spending some time with the kids, plus Connor still has my CD and I know if I wasn't here to nag I would never get it back" Jimmy explained. His sight falling onto the teenage boy sat listening to his music on the sofa.

"Great…Kara would you?" Chloe asked, motioning for her to lift their entire luggage out into the car.

"Of course" Kara took hold of each bag and all at once lifted them without so much as a sweat, carrying them effortlessly out to the car. No matter how many times Jimmy witnessed her use her powers, it still amazed him and made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

"What a woman" Jimmy unknowingly said out loud, his face turning red at the grin spreading across Chloe's face.

"You're lucky that I know exactly how you feel…whoda thought we would each be happily in love with superheroes" Chloe proclaimed, placing a friendly hand onto Jimmy's shoulder.

"I ask myself that same question everyday" Jimmy answered, watching Kara speed the entire luggage into the car in awe.

* * *

"Kids LINE UP!" Clark shouted through the house, waiting for each of his children to appear before him.

Within seconds…_for some_…they all filed into a line in front of their father. Standing quietly but secretly jumping for joy on the inside, knowing that once their parents leave Aunty Kara and Uncle Jimmy would let them get away with anything.

"What is it Daddy?" Lara asked batting her eyelids angelically, smiling her most innocent smile.

"Your mother and I are leaving now and before you all get some crazy ideas about having a party…sneaking people into the house that shouldn't be here…or generally misbehaving, I would like to remind you all that I **am** Superman and I **will** find out if you have done something wrong and I will not hesitate in flying back home and punishing you myself" Clark laid down the same speech he always gave when he and Chloe went away…but did his children ever listen…NO!

"Yer, yer, yer…we know Dad…just go already, I'm dyin to get back to my Xbox" John whined slouching in his stance, crossing his arms in deflation.

"Come on Clark they know how to behave we have raised them properly don't worry so much" Chloe intervened sliding her hand into Clarks, pulling him closer to the door.

"Ok I guess you're right…I mean it kids, I hear one thing I shouldn't I will fly back here so fast you wont realise until you hear the sonic boom…understand?" Clark ordered, pointing a steady finger towards his children.

"Yes Dad…just go already!" Connor assured pointing to the door.

Finally making it to the car, Clark was all set and ready; there was just one more thing.

"Kara, can I have a word?" Clark asked, walking away from the car to chat to his cousin.

"Sure what's wrong Clark?" Kara asked innocently, already knowing what he was going to say.

"While we're gone I don't doubt for one second that you wont be able to look after my children…but there is just one thing I want you to remember…do **not** take any of my kids flying! Especially Sky, ok?" Clark asked after spilling out his entire sentence without taking a breath.

"Clark! There's no need for this speech…we don't have time" Chloe exasperated.

Clark turned to face his wife, only to lose his concentration to the sound of his children sniggering behind his back. It took Lara all of her will not to laugh out loud as she watched Kara, floating a few feet off of the ground…**whilst** holding Sky. She was only a child and knew that her father wouldn't be happy about that.

"What's so funny?" Clark asked swinging round to refer his children, whom all had turned red with laughter. His gaze shot to Kara who had lowered back to the ground gracefully, smiling her own dazzling smile in an attempt to ease Clark's anger.

"Kara I'm serious…don't take Sky flying! She is too young" Clark felt his words were falling on deaf ears, if his cousin wanted to something she would do whether or not she was given permission.

"Don't worry…I already know about the no flying rule, have I ever let you down before?" Kara asked already regretting the words leaving her mouth. Before Clark could respond, Chloe tooted the car horn and yelled for him to hurry up.

"I mean it Kara, look after my kids and don't let them get away with too much, I don't want to come home to little devils" Clark added sliding into the car…_Clark had wanted to fly them to Gotham City but Chloe had insisted that they drive to advert any suspicions if they were asked how they arrived without a car._

All of the children waved their parents goodbye, Kara stood holding a crying Sky, feeling sorry for the little one, she was already missing her mum. Connor smiled happily and ran back into the house and straight up to his room grabbing his mobile he dialled an all too familiar number. "Roxy hi…what you doin?"

Lara wasn't too worried, she was content to spending time with her Aunt Kara…_she did love her Aunt Lois, but she felt more at ease around Kara, simply because she knew they were the same…their powers and all._ "Aunt Kara, will you play with me…I need some help with my powers"

"Of course…maybe you can fill me in on your little sisters powerful developments too" Kara agreed pleasantly, following the stunning little girl back into the house, still amazed at how she had received her mothers beautiful blonde hair and allure, yet her Krptonian inheritance still shone through without fail…resulting in a purely angelic face much like her own, yet she still resembled both of her parents.

John's mind was reeling with the many thing he wanted to do now that his parents were gone…he didn't know where to start. It took him a couple of minutes to decide but he eventually made up his mind and moved towards his Uncle Jimmy…"Hey Uncle Jimmy…do you want to come and do something with me?"

"Sure…what you got in mind?" Jimmy asked, watching the mischievous smirk cross the young boys face, immediately regretting his answer.

**Well...What did you think? Hope you liked it **

**If there is anything you would like to see happen whilst Kara and Jimmy are babysittin plz let me know and i will try and add it in :D**

**However as i said before am going away but as soon as i come bk i will try and write the new chapters wi ur requests in **


	8. Little Angels Part 8

**This is only a quick chapter of an idea i just had, but dw i will be writing all of your requests into the next few chapters, this was one just to get me going LOL**

**Here you are...**

**

* * *

**

Superman's Little Angels

**Part 8**

**Day 2: No Parents**

It was only the second day since Chloe and Clark had gone away and Jimmy was only now just realising how difficult looking after mini heroes can really be. He was glad the Kara was there with him to help, yet he couldn't help but notice that it was she who seemed to be encouraging the better majority of their unruly behaviour, not that he would say this to her face in fear of how she would react. _She is Supergirl after all_, Jimmy often finds himself thinking.

"UNCLE JIMMY…THINK FAST!" John yelled from the other side of the room, noticing that Jimmy had fallen into another of his thoughtful moments. Before Jimmy could react, John hauled a football his way, but this wasn't any 11 year old, he had a golden arm and the ball landed solidly in Jimmy's stomach, sending him flying backwards, until he slid to a halt across the floor, Jimmy merely lay there motionless, a blank stare on his face.

"Bloody 'ell John…" John's face fell as he heard his older brother say his words with concern, his heart raced in anticipation of his brothers scolding, yet to his surprise he received the complete opposite. "…That was a great throw, you never said you could throw like that" Connor praised, ruffling his younger brothers hair.

"I never knew I could either, I just did it" John played down, wanting more praise form his brother, however noticing Jimmy still hadn't moved, he began to worry.

"Uncle Jimmy, you ok?" John queried standing above the dazed adult, smiling down at him from above.

Just at that moment Kara walked into the room with a soundly sleeping Sky in her arms. "What is going on here?" Kara demanded, moving to Jimmy's side, carefully stroking the side of his face, trying not to wake Sky in the process.

"Jimmy didn't think fast enough" John answered simply, still smiling as Kara gave him one of her secret smiles and a wink letting him know she was impressed with him.

"Stomach…paaain…" Jimmy whined from his vigil on the floor, Kara helping him to a sitting position.

"Don't be such a woss, he was only playing with you, it's not his fault you're not a fast thinker" Kara laughed, lifting Jimmy to his feet with one hand pulling him up by his shirt collar.

"That's easy for you to say, you're Supergirl, plus you got the added bonus of powers and fast reactions. What do I have…a camera" Jimmy ranted, his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach, still trying to gain back his bearings.

"I am amazed that even when you are hurting you still manage to ramble…but lucky for you I find it adorable" Kara cooed, kissing him lightly on the lips, hearing spats of disgust from the kids surrounding them.

"Get a room guys!" John groaned, covering his eyes, jumping as Kara snuffed him around the back of the head.

"Hey that hurt!" John whined, charging forwards ready to get one back to his aunt, but before he had time to deliver his attack, Kara sped back into the kitchen in the blink of an eye. "You have to catch me first" she yelled, carefully placing Sky back into her play pen. Looking up she spotted a red faced John standing in the doorway, "You got it" with that John raced forwards, his hand raised high, yet just as he was about to land into Kara's side, she jumped into the air, watching in satisfaction as John stumbled beneath her and straight through the kitchen door.

"This should be fun" Connor stated to a still queasy Jimmy, pulling him through to the kitchen to watch the show.

Connor and Jimmy took their positions securely on the outside of the fight, Connor watching with great belief that his brother had the skills to beat their aunt, yet he still knew how good Kara was, he was merely enjoying the show.

However Jimmy still found himself forgetting that these were the children of Superman and no matter how much he knew that Kara would never intentionally hurt one of her Nephews, he knew how carried away she could get, he continued to watch with nerves tugging at the pit of his stomach.

Kara smiled broadly as she hovered in the air, ducking through the kitchen door, she pushed John forwards with a light tap on the behind.

"That all ya got little guy?" Kara teased, landing back to the ground gracefully, standing confidently with her hands on her hips, fully expecting what was to come next, but she though that she would give him the upper hand…for a while.

"Oh no John…She'll be expecting this for sure" Connor muttered to an astonished Jimmy besides him, Connor's smile not yet faltering.

John punched the ground with all of his might and grinned wickedly as the ground below rumbled and split, causing Kara to loose her balance for just the second he needed to speed behind her and push her from behind as hard as he could, sending her soaring forwards into the trunk of a tree, continuing to pass right through it and back out the other side where a pleased John was waiting.

"That was a sloppy move, he gunna get his ass kicked now" Connor laughed, patting Jimmy on the shoulder.

"Not bad kiddo, but not as good as this…" Kara grunted grabbing him by the front of his shirt and tossing him up high into the sky and clear over the top of the tree, watching him fly upwards and speeding over the other side to see him land impressively well on one knee, resulting in the ground to break away around him and leave him knelt in what could be described as a crater.

"Damn was that it…" Connor grunted, noticing a small smile play on his uncle's lips.

"You going soft on me, come on you can do better than that!" John ranted, his smile dissipating within seconds as he spotted his aunts eyes turn an intoxicating red, he tried to jump to his feet but he was too slow, Kara let out rays of heat in quick succession, careful not to actually hurt the poor boy but accurate enough to gain a laugh from the sight o her nephew dancing as he attempted to dodge the many heat rays being fired his way.

Connor was now laughing hysterically at the sight of his brother, pleased to see Jimmy reacting the same, both guys stood holding each other up.

"Kara…give him a break, I think his feet are gunna fall off" Jimmy managed to say through his laughter.

"Oh spoil my fun hunny…ok, ok, don't give me that look, he asked for it" Kara did as she was told and stopped with the heat rays, as she did so John took this to his advantage and without he realising sped into the house and back again with a pair of scissors. Kara's eyes widened and John sped around her faster that the eye could see, when he was finished he stepped back and looked up to his aunt with a wide grin on his face, dropping the scissors to the floor, opening his hands out wide to show off his magnificent workmanship.

Kara looked form John back to her and noticed that John had shredded her clothes, only revealing her Supergirl suit, which at first seemed normal yet on closer inspection she spotted the real damage. "JOHN!" Kara yelled, ripping off the remains of her shredded clothes regarding her now violated costume.

Unbeknownst to any of them along with the scissors John had also brought out coloured permanent markers and had written across her costume. He had crossed out the 'S' and replaced it with another Kryptonian symbol meaning 'Loser'.

John couldn't help the laugh that threatened his lips, he cracked a laugh and smartly decided to speed back up to his room and lock the door, not that this would stop his Aunt form entering, but he naively thought that she would respect the privacy of his room.

"Let him go Kara, he was only finishing what you started, you could have stopped before this" Jimmy spoke up, standing before his truly remarkable girlfriend, looking at her now with a serious face. "So…What does this symbol mean anyway?" Jimmy regretted his words as soon as the left his mouth, Kara's face dropped and she shot her glare over to the now uncontrollably laughing Connor, who had previously resolved to the porch chair through hysteria.

Connor quickly gulped a she spotted Kara looking his way; he momentarily gained back his control and stood to regard his now foolish looking Supergirl Aunt. _No way can I take her serious with that symbol on her chest_, Connor thought, but daren't to say it out loud.

Kara didn't see the point in retaliating, she merely strode past her eldest nephew giving him a deathly glare and uttering a few words dangerously quiet. "You ever tell anyone about this and I will melt your face off!" Kara gritted, then smiled widely, causing Connor to gulp even harder, _now that was scary she didn't even shout_.

* * *

**Well...What did you think? I luv to hear your comments **


	9. Little Angels Part 9

**

* * *

I am sorry about this really late chapter, but i had lots of exams, but now they are over i can write again YAY**

**GreenArrows Angel - There is some Jay/Lara alone time in this chapter for you, not lots but trust me it is leading to more :D**

**Jusmine - Thank you for your ideas, i have taken you advice and as you will read Kara has some rescuing to do :D**

**I am thankful for all the ideas people shared with me and what they want to see, if your ideas are not in this chapter, trust me they will be in the next chap :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Superman's Little Angels**

**Part 9**

Kara was inside nursing her wounds as she had changed into fresh clothes and was stood by the sink, mercilessly scrubbing her Supergirl costume, trying desperately to get the offending Kryptonian symbol to wash off. Her hands worked at double speed, determined not to let John's little prank pay off.

John came into the kitchen, after gathering enough courage to leave the safe confines of his room. Of course he wouldn't have if it wasn't for Connor basically forcing him to apologise, he said something about face melting, but John wasn't really paying attention. So here he was and he couldn't stifle the small chuckle as he watched Kara super scrubbing her red and blue costume, _if only my Dad could see this_, John found himself thinking with a large grin.

"Errm, Kara…I'm really sorry about your costume, it was only a joke" John spoke into the silence of the room, spotting Kara stop her scrubbing and place her costume into the soapy water in the sink and turn to face him as she dried her hands on a towel.

"Thank you John, I know it must have been hard for Connor to force you down here and I want you to know that I respect that. Now there's just one thing I want to know…" Kara stepped forward a hard glare masking her perfect features, John gulped and felt his face pale, maybe he should have listened to Connor after all.

"What's that?" John asked nervously, wanting to move back, but finding that he couldn't make his legs move.

"What on earth gave that fantastic idea, it was pure genius, I must say you have impressed me lil man" Kara said with excitement, gaining all the pay back she needed as she watched John squirm under her scrutinising glare, but feeling genuinely impressed and she can't let any praise go to waste when her family is involved, ruffling his hair with her free hand.

"Wait…What? You're not mad at me for ruining your costume?" John asked, now he was confused, maybe she was playing with his mind.

"Na not really, I've got loads more at home, but really that was a good come back, it's good to know you can think on your feet-…" Kara stopped mid sentence and stood as if listening to something.

"What is it? What do you hear?" John asked a hint of excitement in his voice at the hope that he would get to go with her, annoyed that his own super hearing hadn't matured into that of his Dad and Aunt, he couldn't wait until the day he had all of his Dad's powers.

"There's been an accident, I have to go!" Kara said seriousness in her voice as she suddenly appeared in her costume before John, although it was still wet. As she noted Johns sniggering she sighed at his childish response and spun super fast on the spot spraying water all over John, drying her costume none the less though.

"Hey! Can't I come with you, I want to help" John whined, shaking the water form his clothes.

"No, I promised you Dad, now tell jimmy I had to leave, bye" With that Kara sped away and John ran to the window and watched in awe as his aunt flew away high above the sky line, _I can't wait till I can fly_, John thought to himself as he sluggishly made his way to jimmy to tell him the good news, he was babysitting Superman's children all by himself until Supergirl gets back, _hey, maybe this wont be so bad after all_, John smirked speeding to tell the others, as the prospect of what he could now do light a light bulb in his head.

* * *

Jimmy gulped as each of Superman's little _Angels_ stared back at him with what he imagined to be smiles of mischief. He knew too well that he had no grip on these kids without Kara around, she was his support, his back up, but now, here, alone with them, it was unthinkable the things which he knew they would get up to and he was burdened with the fact that he wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Jimmy? Did you hear me?" Connor asked his uncle, waving a hand before his face, the twins laughing mindlessly about something he could hear perfectly well and only hoped Jimmy couldn't. Sky on the other hand, was content to be sat on the ground playing with her teddy bear,

"Huh…what yer I heard you" Jimmy responded shaking his head at an attempt to recall the older boys previous words…nothing was there…_damn_.

"Really? What did I say?" Connor quizzed knowing too well Jimmy wouldn't have the answer, he wasn't really bothered, he just loved watching Jimmy squirm.

"You, erm…" Jimmy stuttered, feeling all the children's eyes fall upon him, all but Sky's anyway.

"Don't worry about it J, I'm only messin with ya" Connor said unable to hide his amusement, it only increasing as Jimmy sighed and released the breath he had been holding.

"Uncle Jimmy I'm going out, I'll be back for dinner, gunna meet a friend at the park, see ya later" Before Jimmy could object Lara was out of the door and on her way, _this is going to be harder than I thought_, Jimmy mentally kicked himself for letting an eleven year old escape his authority.

"Will she be ok?" jimmy asked Connor uncertainly, peering out the still open door, spotting no sign of the young girl.

"Yer she can take care of herself, but I don't if Dad will be too happy about this, she is his little girl after all" Connor couldn't help himself; this was way too good an opportunity to miss.

Jimmy felt his face pale, why did they love torturing him so much?

"Come on John, lets go play ball or something, I'm bored…Oh and Jimmy, here you go, take care of Sky and I think she's a little ripe, you might wanna change her" Connor was loving this, he picked up his little sister and passed her to Jimmy, John already heading towards the garden in search for a basket ball.

"Fine, but don't you two do anything you shouldn't, Connor as the eldest I am trusting you to be responsible" Jimmy stressed, shifting Sky onto his hip as she wriggled against his grip, _man she's a strong baby_, Jimmy was thinking as he almost dropped her as she squeezed his shoulder harder than any child of her age shouldn't be able to.

"You don't have to worry about that, have fun with Sky" Connor shot back, sniggering as he walked away hearing Jimmy plead with the small child to hold still. _I do love him, but he hasn't the first clue how to handle us lot_, Connor mentally noted sneaking up behind John and snatching the ball.

"Hey, that's cheating" John whined spinning to see Connor drop the ball into the net from the other end of the garden.

"_I_ cheat, that's rich coming from the master of cheating, now shut up and play ball" Connor enjoyed spending time with John, it allowed him to be himself and have fun, it was better than having to constantly watch his strength and abilities in front of his friends, at home he was able to be just, Connor, powers and all. It was refreshing and he found something satisfying about helping his brother out, if he could give him all the support he needed, he hoped it would benefit him in the future, after all, what are brothers for?

"Hey you little squirt! That was my shot!" Connor yelled, speeding behind his brother and lifting him clear off the ground, allowing him to drop the ball into the net easier than being on the ground. Stunned to find that once the ball had hit the floor, they were still in the air.

"Hey Conn…I think you're flying" John stated in a matter of fact way, looking to the ground beneath their dangling feet.

"I think I am" Was all Connor could think to say, before floating back down to the ground, not sure how he did, but somehow knowing exactly what to do, as soon as their feet touched down, John spun round to face his brother and couldn't stop smiling.

"That was so cool! I can't wait til I can do that!" Connor merely stood unable to fathom a thought, the only thing coming to mind was John's words ringing in his head.

"I guess it was kinda cool" Connor played down, a huge grin spreading across his face, laughing with his brother, grabbing the ball and returning to their game, purely something to distract them as neither were sure what to do next.

* * *

Lara hadn't really planned to meet a friend at the park; she just didn't want to be cooped up indoors all day. So here she was strolling through the park, bored out of her mind. _Maybe I should head home, would probably have more fun playing with Sky_, Lara was thinking as she scuffed her feet along the ground, kicking a nearby stone, sighing irritably with boredom, though before she could conform to her thoughts she was jolted from gentle stroll as somebody bumped into her, causing her to lose her footing slightly.

"Hey watch where yo-" Lara's words trailed into nothing as she stood staring into the crystal blue eyes of none other than Jensen Queen.

"I am so sorry…Lara? What a surprise, I wouldn't have expected to find you here" Jay rolled out his words, a glitch of nerves catching in his throat at the unexpected sight of Lara Kent.

"No it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention. So, what are you doing here? I'm sure it's far more exciting than what I'm doing" Lara laughed softly as she felt her cheeks blushing under the angelic glare of his baby blues.

"Oh right yer, I'm here with my Dad, he's erm…" Jay caught himself before the words left his mouth, he couldn't let on what his Dad was really doing, how he would tell Lara that actually seen as his Dad is the Green Arrow he was out here teaching him everything he knows about martial arts and shooting arrows, it may seem a little strange.

"What?" Lara questioned, watching the mental battle in his mind show through his eyes, she hated this, she would have given anything to tell him there that she knew about his Dad and knew that he was most probably out here learning how to shoot an arrow as perfectly as his father, but it was up to Jay if he wanted to share any of this information with her, if he didn't feel comfortable telling her this, she understood, after all it wasn't really his secret to tell, just as her Dad's secret wasn't hers to tell.

"Jensen? Who's your new friend?" Oliver asked coming up from behind his son, having discarded his bow and arrow just in case, having caught a glimpse of who this young girl was he probably wouldn't have bothered, but then again that would have raised more questions form his son, so he was mentally thankful of the choice he had made.

Lara spotted Oliver approaching and caught the recognition in his eyes; she even noted a small smile pass his lips as he looked her in the eye, greeting her more personally than his son's presence could allow.

"Oh hey Dad, this is Lara, she's…erm…a friend from school" Jay announced, as his father extended his hand to great the young girl.

"Lara, nice to meet you, that's a very interesting name, foreign?" Oliver asked, unable to help the small smile etch across his flawless features, features much like his son's. It had always been a private joke between Lara and himself; he had always picked up on Clark's habit of naming his children after old family members, even using his biological mother's Kryptonian name, he thought the name was beautiful, but he always made sure Clark knew that anyone could make the link between Lara and Superman, it was only a matter of time before a newspaper reveals that history of Superman and the names and make a link between Clark and his children.

"Oh yer, it's like from another planet" Lara laughed to hide any seriousness from Jay as he stood confused over the conversation between his Dad and his new friend.

"So Lara what are you doing here? I didn't have you down for the kind o girl to be wandering through the park alone" Jay asked changing the subject.

"Well you don't know me very well then do you? My parents are away and my aunt and uncle are babysitting, I got bored so decided to take a walk" Lara answered honestly, moving to keep up with Jay and his father as they continued to walk.

"No you're right, I don't you very well, but I'd like to" Jay regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, did he really just say that and in front of his Dad?

Lara looked up from her spot on the floor, and regarded Jay with wide eyes. Had she heard him correctly? She felt her cheeks burn once again and grinned noticing his cheeks do the same.

Oliver having heard this took the hint that they needed a bit of privacy and excused himself from their presence, he said his goodbyes and took his leave, giving Jay permission to spend the rest of the day with Lara, hoping to see a lot more of the girl, after all Clark's family were just as important to him as his own, all he wanted was the bets for them and it didn't take a genius to tell that Lara and Jay were interested in being more than just friends.

Jay and Lara continued to walk mainly in silence, until Jay spoke up. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I feel like a fool now"

"Didn't you mean it?" Lara's heart jumped to her throat, she knew this was too good to be true, she felt stupid to think that the son of a billionaire and a good looking, sweet, kind and amazing boy at that would ever be interested in her. She hung her head low, ashamed to show her face to him, fearing he would see the hurt of rejection in her eyes, preparing for the next words to leave his mouth; _of course I didn't mean it, how could I ever like someone like you_. But much to her surprise, the words she heard weren't what she was expecting.

"Of course I meant it. Look Lara u like you, I like you a lot and I would like to get to know you more, I want to know everything about you, I suppose what I am trying to say is, Lara, can I take you out sometime, for dinner I mean?" Jay couldn't believe he was saying this, he never thought he would have the guts to ask her, he had only known this girl mere days, but he felt a connection to her like no other girl before.

Lara lost all voice, she was shocked, she never would have expected that in a million years. Noticing that Jay was now staring at her she spoke but was at a loss of what to say. "Yer…yes I would love to go out with you, when?"

"Great, erm, how about tomorrow night, I'll come and pick you up at 7" Jay couldn't stop smiling and was pleased to see Lara was the same.

"Sounds great, sounds like a date" Lara chuckled at her words, they sounded so foreign to her, she had never been on a date before, she only hoped that her father wouldn't ruin this for her, she really like Jay and she didn't want her overprotective father jeopardising this for her.

Jay wasn't sure at first, but decided to try his luck, he moved to Lara's side and took her hand in his, pleased when she didn't pull away but squeezed his hand reassuringly, as they headed away from the park and back to Jay's house.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I luv to hear what you think :D Please leave a reveiw its the nice thing to do hehe :D**

**More Jara goodness on the way hehe, Jusmine will be pleased LOL :D**


	10. Little Angels Part 10

**IM BACK! **

**Yes this isn't a dream, i have finally updated this story and am happy to be back! **

**(Duck any flying objects from angry fans)I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but i had lost my muse for a while, but thanks to seeing teh new Batman film and getting back intothe swing of my favourite superheroes, i am back and tapping away on the keyboard LOL**

**I know in the last chapter I ended with Lara and Jay heading to Jay's house, but I was writing this new chapter I realised that Oliver and Jay live in Metropolis and that would have taken far too long to get there LOL so I decided to change it a little and have taken them back to Lara's house :D**

**So i hope you enjoy this new chapter, and i hope to have more on the way soon, but not sure when...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Superman's Littla Angels

Part 10

Jimmy was exhausted, he hadn't realised how much work Sky could be sometimes, he loved his family and was grateful to have become apart of the Super relations, but he hadn't been expecting such hard work. He found himself contemplating a time when he and Kara would have children of their own; he sure hoped they weren't as much work as Clark's lot.

He sighed as he slumped onto the sofa after _just_ getting Sky to sleep upstairs, he placed the baby monitor on the table and stretched back, relishing in the time to himself. Without realising his eyes slipped shut and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Connor and John made their way into the living room after ending their basketball match once John had lost their ball during an unexpected burst of strength.

They halted as they spotted Jimmy asleep on the couch, they shared a mischievous grin, John motioning towards the side of the sofa, moving to one end and encouraging Connor to the other end. He placed his hands under the bottom of the sofa and watched as Connor done the same.

The youngest boy mouthed his instructions, "One…Two…" But before they could execute their plan, Kara suddenly appeared in the door way, hands on hips, her now un-vandalised costume proudly displayed, the red 'S' presented powerfully on her chest, only adding to her threatening presence. Though John's back was still towards her and this gave her the chance to stare down her eldest Nephew first.

Connor spotted her stood in the doorway and quickly released his grip on the sofa, sheepishly trying to avoid his Aunt's gaze, unable to believe that such a petite looking woman could intimidate him so much, but he did prefer to keep his face un-melted if he could help it.

John oblivious to his brother's reaction began to lift the sofa, soon catching on as only his end lifted off the ground. "What the hell Conn?" John harshly whispered, confused by his brother's attempt at motioning towards their angry looking Aunt in the corner.

"Jonathon, put that sofa down now!" Kara finally made her presence known and waltzed into John's view; her face unaltered as the sofa along with Jimmy came crashing back down with a loud thud.

"Ahhh!" Jimmy cried as he jolted back down, nearly falling of the edge. "Kara? What the…" Jimmy questioned as he spotted the love of his life stood before him, noting the riled look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I…we were just messing about" John tried to amend but it didn't seem like that was going to work this time.

"I don't care, you have to stop picking on Jimmy this way, he doesn't deserve it, and from now on if you decide to test my authority one more time and do something, _anything_ to Jimmy, you will have _me_ to deal with and I am more than capable of putting you in place…ok?" Kara asked with clear certainty that she meant every word of her threat.

"Yes" John grumbled under his breath, Connor's response also barely audible.

"I said do you understand?" Kara reinforced louder, crossing her arms.

"Yes" Both boys answered louder, shifting uncomfortably in their places.

"Good, now go to your rooms" Kara didn't give them the chance to retaliate, she hardened her face and held Connor's stare without falter, daring him to test her.

Connor shrugged indignantly and trudged up to his room, John gawping at his brother's lack of courage, but he couldn't really speak because he didn't have the guts to go up against his aunt either, so he dropped his head and followed his brother up the stairs.

"God, I'm not letting them kids get away with this behaviour much longer, I'm so sorry I haven't put my foot down sooner hunny, but they're my family you know…but so are you and I respect that, they can't treat you this way anymore Jimmy" Kara professed lovingly, joining Jimmy on the sofa, resting her head onto his shoulder.

"I understand Kara, really I do, and they are practically apart of you…" Jimmy stopped as Kara looked up at him a confused expression on her face at his choice of words.

"…I mean your 'super' side, you all have powers and I get how you would feel bad punishing them for using them, because they are just kids after all and they are the same as you, but I am grateful that you have _finally_ come to your senses and backed them off my case" Jimmy half heartedly teased, smiling as Kara laughed at his mock expression.

"Hey…You're just lucky that I find you so damn cute Mr Olsen" Kara cooed, leaning closer claiming his lips under hers.

"That I am…Supergirl" Jimmy said raising his eyebrow at her costume she had yet to change from.

Kara giggled and brought her hand up to Jimmy's neck, caressing his skin beneath her touch. "And I'm all yours" She whispered and moved forwards happy to find Jimmy was wrapped in the same heat as she was.

* * *

"So this is it" Lara said motioning towards her family home, a large terrace building comfortably sectioned away from other houses providing perfect privacy for her Dad's night work, yet still close enough to civilisation to be able to have friendships with the neighbours, of course it wasn't as grand as her Grandmother's farm, but it was big enough for her family their _developments_.

"Looks…friendly" Jay smiled at his lack of a better word, happy to see that Lara didn't seem to mind.

They headed towards the door and Lara didn't hesitate in letting herself in, unable to shake the elated feeling she was having knowing that Jay was standing right behind her and was about to come into her house.

She allowed him to pass, however they were both in for a big surprise. Lara halted in her tracks at what she saw next, ashamed that Jay had to see such a sight. "Oh my god!" Lara gasped as she spotted Kara and Jimmy making out on the sofa, both seemingly oblivious to their audience.

Upon Lara's remark and Jay's fiercely blushing cheeks, Kara shot her head up and looked over the sofa, holding Jimmy down as he tried to claim her lips once again. "Jimmy!" Kara shot towards him, pointing to the two children watching with disgust.

"Oh Lara, hi" Jimmy greeted, sitting from beneath Kara, their heads meeting as he sat up clumsily.

"Hi…" Lara trailed off still dazed from the mental image of her aunt and Jimmy making out burned into the fore front of her mind.

"So who's your friend?" Kara asked standing from the sofa, quickly brought back to the present as she realised that she was still wearing her Supergirl costume, a fact that had definitely not been lost to poor Jay.

Lara's eye's widened at this realisation, unsure of what Jay would think, she spluttered to find the right words to explain the situation.

"She erm…she's not…you know…" Lara shot a worried glance to her Aunt and motioned for her to think of an excuse. Jimmy coming to the rescue before the women had time to think.

"It's me…I'm a sucker for a girl in a costume" Jimmy professed coyly from his position on the sofa still, Lara and Kara looked back to each other, but Jay seemed satisfied with Jimmy's explanation and nodded mindlessly, still distracted by the sight of Kara actually wearing the suit.

"So this is Jay and we're be leaving now" Lara stated embarrassed, taking Jay by the arm and moving towards the stairs.

"Wait a minute, where do you think you two are going?" Jimmy asked all of a sudden, feeling that being the responsible male in the house to question on behalf of Clark the presence of a young boy with his daughter upstairs alone together.

"Jimmy!" Lara wailed her cheeks burning at his response.

"No, I'm sorry but you are still only eleven and I don't think your father would be happy about you having a boy in your room" Jimmy enforced his ways without falter.

Kara happily slipping out of the room to change out of her costume.

"It's fine Lara, really" Jay reassured from beside her, not wanting to make a bad impression.

"There you go, he doesn't mind…why don't you go out in the garden, in the open, where you can be seen, yer?" Jimmy pushed his idea and began leading them towards the kitchen and the back door.

"Fine, come on Jay" Lara gave in and led the way into the garden, ignoring Jimmy's rants as she continued into the patch of woods to the back of the garden and out of sight, she wanted some privacy after all.

"Are you sure he wont mind?" Jay questioned not wanting to upset her family so early on.

"No, I can handle Jimmy don't you worry" Lara assured, smiling sweetly as she once again realised that they were alone together.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?"

Lara tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, looking to the floor unsure of what to suggest.

"How about we just talk" Jay suggested, taking a seat onto a nearby log, motioning for Lara to join him, respecting her shyness because he only hoped she couldn't tell just how nervous he was too.

* * *

"I told you we should have flown here!" Clark stressed to his wife who was staring out the window with scrutiny looking for any sign of a place to park in the busy streets of Gotham City.

"Oh shut up, you just have to be patient" Chloe returned, ignoring the look of annoyance Clark was shooting her way as he manoeuvred slowly around the bustling streets.

Twenty minutes later and a profoundly quick check in at their hotel, they were off en route towards Wayne Tower to meet with the multi millionaire Bruce Wayne for an interview.

"Think we should have told him we were coming?" Chloe chuckled as they neared the towering Wayne Tower at a hasty speed.

"Nah…he'll see us, I'm sure he will make time for an old friend" Clark responded, smiling one of his dazzling smiles to his wife and work partner.

"I hope so, because if we don't get this interview Perry's is gunna have our jobs in an instant" Chloe snarked, leading the way into the foyer of Wayne Industries, her stilettos clicking on the marble floors as she went, Clark hot on her tail.

Lucky for them, Bruce was just arriving back form a meeting and came across them as he passed the receptionists desk. "Clark, Chloe, what brings you all the way to Gotham, not the fine wine and company for sure" Bruce Wayne strolled across towards them, taking Clark's hand in his, shaking it firmly, and kissing Chloe warmly on the cheek.

"Business actually, more specifically business including you we hope…we're looking for an interview" Chloe skipped the small talk and went straight for the kill, watching Bruce's face as he contemplated her request.

"Well then, who I am to deny old friends an interview? Of course that would be fine, come, please" Bruce gestured the reporter duo act into the elevator and up to his office.

"Tracey will you hold all my calls until my guests have left, I do not want to be disturbed" Bruce asked his secretary as he lead Clark and Chloe into his office.

"Thank you for doing this Bruce on such short notice, but it is important that we work to uncover the nitty gritty, not so innocent details of LexCorp and their business deals" Chloe added, taking a seat in front of Bruce's desk, Clark besides her, notepad at the ready.

"Of course, I am always willing to rid the world of another lying millionaire" Bruce sauntered back, interlacing his fingers in front of his chest as he spoke, slipping easily into the business mode of an interview, despite the company of well know friends.

"Well, then let's begin..." Clark spoke up, smiling towards a familiar ally and friend.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed that :D Please make me a happy girl and leave a review, it would reassure me that you have forgiven me for not updating in such a long time :D**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	11. Little Angels Part 11

**Well here i am again with a new chapter, something a little bit darker in this one, but i hope you still like it, i will warn you that there is the usage of one bad word...if you don't like it, don't read it :D**

**I think that's it so...ENJOY!**

* * *

**Superman's Little Angels**

**Part 11**

"Maybe we should go and check on them" Jimmy said to Kara as she came back into the living room, now dressed back in her own clothes.

Kara walked over to the window, putting her hands into her jean pockets as she gazed across the land surrounding Clark's house. "Nah, I think it's adorable, it's her first crush, let her live a little, I know how it feels to have an over protective father" Kara smiled to herself as she remembered back to her childhood back on Krypton and her father's reaction to her first boyfriend.

"I never really thought about you having, you know…boyfriends, I mean I know Krypton wasn't _so_ different to Earth but it never really registered the whole _dating_ thing would be the same there" Jimmy ranted lost in his own thoughts, clueless to Kara's giggle of amusement watching him squirm his way out of his rambling.

She strutted back to Jimmy and stopped behind him on the sofa, placing her hands onto his shoulders. "Jimmy…you're rambling again and yes things were similar back on Krypton but I never had anyone I could trust and love as completely I do you, so stop worrying, and the same goes for Lara, leave her be for a while, she's a smart girl we can trust her with boys"

"Yes, but it's the boy I don't trust and what was that you were saying about loving me?" Jimmy said with a grin, leaning his head back to look at Kara.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Kara teased, stepping away and heading upstairs, leaving a love struck Jimmy on the sofa in a daze.

* * *

Kara moved around the landing, heading in the direction of Connor's bedroom, she was going to make sure he was ok, she only hoped she hadn't scared him too much, in fact she was willing to make it up to him and take him out for a while maybe she could help him with his powers.

She came to his door but stopped as she heard him talking to someone, obviously on his phone as there was never a reply, she considered focusing her super hearing onto the phone call but she felt bad about the whole privacy thing she always promised him, so she settled for just listening to his responses.

"Yer it's not too bad, but after earlier I don't think I wanna get on her bad side…don't worry about me hun I can take care of myself, but it sure helps having you around…" Connor spoke happily into his mobile, laid back on his bed, throwing a basketball up and down in his free hand.

Kara smiled at his sentiment, young love, there was nothing like it. She pressed her ear to the door more, deciding that she would do it the old fashion way over using her powers.

"…Look Rox I gotta go, yer I know, I'm gunna miss you too but I promised my Dad I'd look out for the rest of the troops and I so don't wanna get on his bad side too…ok, we still on for tomorrow night? Great, ok love you too…bye" and he disconnected, hearing a slight noise behind his door, he sighed to himself and jumped from his bed, careful not to make too much noise. He crossed the room and took hold of his door handle, opening it as quick a she could stepping aside as Kara fell through and stumbled into his room, her face matching the colour of her Supergirl suit.

"Hi…" Kara sheepishly muttered with a small wave.

"What were you doing, were you listening to my phone call, Kara that is invasion of my privacy" Connor went straight got the attack, happy to have something on her to counteract the mishap from down stairs.

"Well I…I just, Connor I'm, sorry you just sounded so adorable talking to her, I couldn't help myself, please forgive me, tell you what to make it up to you I'll take you out for ice cream" Kara put on her best smile and put her hands together in front of her in a pleading way.

Connor chuckled at her bribe. "How old do you think I am? But who's crazy enough to pass over free ice cream, fine then I forgive you…" Connor smiled at Kara's sigh of relief. "…But you ever do that again and it wont be me having to worry about a melted face" Connor smiled and left the room, leaving a shocked Kara to contemplate the reversal of her own threat.

* * *

"You know what, this is some good ice cream" Connor revealed walking alongside Kara as they made there way through Metropolis just after sundown, Connor had insisted that their ice cream was better than anything they would find back in Smallville.

"Yer, who knew you could get such good ice cream at this hour" Kara added, eyeing her treat with delight.

"Thanks for this, it's been fun" Connor started, he always enjoyed Kara's company even though he would never admit it, she made him feel safe and free all at the same time, with his father he was always worried about pleasing and impressing him, but with Kara he could just be himself and it was a much needed relief at times.

"I'm glad, must be hard not having anyone else to talk to…about who you really are I mean, it can be lonely sometimes" Kara sympathised with the young man beside her, sensing his change in mood.

"Yeah, you got that right, especially with Roxy, god I wish I could just tell her, but you know what Dad's like he always says _'we can't risk anybody's life by telling them, it's the superhero code!'_ It drives me mad" Connor mimicked his father's voice in a mocking tone, kicking a stone as he walked across the pathway.

"He's right though, if you tell her then she is at risk of being used against you, it is for the best even if it doesn't seem it now…trust me" Kara placed her arm around his shoulders and ruffled his hair as he smiled back at her.

"I know it's just…what if, you know, what if she the _one_" Connor asked shyly.

"Oh…OH. Well, how do you know for sure, you're both still young, you have so much to experience, so many people to meet" Kara replied her heart going out to him, but wanting him to be sure of his choices.

"But I love her so much, I can't imagine myself ever being with anyone else, she makes me feel…normal" Connor hung his head throwing the last of his ice cream cone in the trashcan, his appetite suddenly lost.

"You sound so much like your father, but seriously Connor if you really feel this way then maybe you should speak to your parents about reconsidering, but you want my advice, give it some time, I just want you to e sure that Roxy really is the _one_" Kara chuckled slightly, placing a reassuring hand on Connor's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"I guess you're right, I'll give it some time, but it's not going to change the way we feel about each other"

"Well I hope not, because you two are so _cute_ together" Kara cooed plumping his cheek between her fingers, laughing as he pulled away.

"Hey, I got a reputation I gotta protect you know"

"Oh is that right…well in that case you better get your hair but, because with those curls you're starting to look like a girl and you might even be getting one of the kiss curls like your father" Kara teased, knowing just what buttons to press.

Connor looked horrified at her suggestion, ruffling the front of his hair in a desperate attempt to get rid of his loose front curls. "God I hope not, if I ever put on the suit I will make sure to abandon the infamous kiss curl, no doubt about that!" Connor retorted, keep pace as Kara continued to walk.

"Sounds like a plan, but before you even consider putting on the red cape, you gotta learn to master your powers…and it looks like your just about to have you first try at the heroics…do you hear that about five blocks away…" Kara tilted her head listening to the havoc happening only blocks away, watching Connor as he tuned his hearing onto the same thing.

"Yeah, I hear it…but I'm not ready for this, plus if Dad finds out you took me with you, he'd kill both of us!" Connor added in worry, both of what Kara was asking of him and what his father would do if he found out.

"Well, he better not find out then…come on" Kara took him by the arm and super sped him away with her, coming to a halt as they neared the robbery taking place just down the road.

"Wait Kara, I can't do this, I can't exactly waltz up there and use my abilities can I?" Connor resisted, throwing his hands up in emphasis.

"You're right…wait here…" She was gone and back before he could respond, she reappeared with a hoody and a pair of sun glasses. "…Put these on, it can be your disguise, no one will recognise you" Kara encouraged, ecstatic to have Connor alongside her on her mission to protect humanity.

"What?..." Connor tried but Kara stare and the sound of chaos down the road convinced him to do as she asked. He put on the hoody and the sun glasses, suddenly getting the hang of this whole disguise thing. "Wait, it needs one more thing…" this time he disappeared and returned in a flash only this time his once blank hoody had the House of El symbol, the infamous 'S' proudly displayed on the front. "Iron on" Connor added smartly, adjusting his glasses with confidence. "Shall we?"

"Let's go to work" Kara said in the voice she only saved for when she changed into Supergirl, her own costume now impressively in place, both family members sped towards the scene of the crime.

Kara suddenly appeared in the middle of the gun fire, bullets bouncing off of her with ease, ricocheting in all directions. She surveyed the area, there were four of them, not too many, amateur robbers, nothing they couldn't handle. She heard Connor speak softly with her super hearing, whispering back plan "Stop what you are doing and no one will get hurt" Kara finally spoke out confidently as the gun fire ceased. Connor perched on top of the bus shelter on the other side of the road, ready and waiting for his cue and his turn to do what his father and aunt had been doing for many years.

"Screw you whore!" one of the criminals spat at her, his gun held high and ready to attack the nearby policemen.

"Now that's no way to talk to a lady and definitely in front of children" Kara responded, keeping her tough expression in place expertly.

"What children?" Another crook spoke up.

"Me!" Connor whispered in his ear as he took his cue and sped up behind the crook, catching him off guard. By now each of them turned and began firing towards Connor, at first he wasn't sure how the bullets would react to his skin, but thankfully they bounced off of him just as easily as they did Kara, he took this to his advantage and advanced on the criminals as did Kara.

The crowd gasped as they watched the young hooded boy deflect the bullets just as their heroic protectors. The policemen were just as shocked, unknowing of whom or where this hooded Superboy came from, they were merely grateful for their help in this situation.

Kara disabled two of the crook sin seconds, removing their weapons, throwing them away to the police, knocking the criminals out cold, piling them on top of each other. She looked over to make sure Connor was ok, and to her astonishment was holding his own extremely well, he moved as quick as she, using his speed against the, coming up behind them and following Kara's suit and knocking them out with a single bump to the head.

Kara sped over and tossed them on to her previous pile, all while the commotion had taken place, unbeknownst to either Kara or Connor the press had turned up at the news of the towns newest Superhero, they now swarmed them like bugs to a light as Connor and Supergirl stood proudly observing their nights work, having assured the police that all the weapons had been disabled and the banks money replaced.

"Supergirl…Supergirl…Who's your new partner? How old is he? Who is he? Where did he come from?" Kara was bombarded with multiple questions, all of a sudden regretting her decision to bring Connor along for the job, she stuttered to come up with an answer, looking to Connor who just shrugged.

"What's his name? Is he a permanent Superhero for this town like you?" Another nosey reporter asked, shoving he mike into Kara's face.

Connor felt guilt well up inside of him, that's when he noticed the camera's and then it hit him that as most surely going to be broadcasted if was not already being shown live and that would mean that his parents would see it…he was so dead.

Kara coming to the same conclusion.

"No comment" Kara quickly shot out, finally finding her own voice.

"Wait! Who are you?" The persistent reporter asked again only this time she presented her question to Connor himself, the entire herd of reporters going silent awaiting his response.

He looked to Kara who gave him a look that said 'don't answer that' but Connor never was one to listen, before Kara could pull him away Connor spoke up for the first time, keeping his voice low as to hide his identity even more, much like his father did as Superman.

"Superboy…my name is Superboy" Connor proudly addressed to the crowd as thunderous applause erupted around him. Kara's face hardening at his revelation.

Kara took no more time; she held Connor's arms in a grip of steel and shot up into the sky, flying at a speed that frightened inexperienced Connor, aka Superboy

Kara was definitely sure that her decision tonight was a bad one and she couldn't wait to hear Clark's reaction to all this, things were going nowhere but downhill from here.

Connor kept quiet as they landed discreetly in their back garden, Kara stopping before heading into the house. She turned to look at Connor with a hard expression.

"You shouldn't have given a name to those reporters Connor…Superboy! Do you know what this could do, this could give both mine and your fathers enemies a invitation to use you against us" Kara took a deep breath, knowing that this was partially her own fault, she just didn't want to admit it.

"It was my choice and I chose to do what I thought was right, if I'm ever going to follow in my father's footsteps I have to learn somewhere…you're the one who invited me along, I thought you would be proud of me" Connor's voice dropped, pulling down his hood and removing his black glasses.

"I'm sorry Connor, I am proud of you, but when I invited you along I didn't think things through, I didn't count on all those reporters turning up and now it's my fault that you could be exposed along with the rest of our family" Kara let go of her pride and revealed her own worries and faults, Connor respecting her for it.

"But they don't know anything, all they know is that a kid with similar abilities to Superman turned up and helped you out, they didn't see my face…" Connor tried to make amends but as he spoke the realisation of the situation hit home. "…but they will think I am Superman's son…"

"Exactly, and if they ever discover Superman's real identity then you and our entire family are at risk and it's all my fault…I will deal with your father, don't you worry about him" Kara tried to sooth the distraught boy before her, pulling him into an embrace.

"Everything will be ok…I promise" Kara spoke her words with more conviction than what she was feeling, she didn't know if things were ok, she could only hope.

* * *

"CLARK!" Chloe yelled through their indulgent hotel room as she sat transfixed on the television and what she was seeing.

"What?" Clark asked concerned after hearing the tone of his wife's voice.

"I think we have a problem" Chloe added, pointing towards the television screen.

"Is that…" Clark started as he took in the scene.

"Your son, why yes it is…or should we call him Superboy!" Chloe's face hardened as she threw down the remote, marching over to her bag she started piling her clothes back into their case. "We're leaving, pack your things" Chloe ordered her husband, giving him no choice but to oblige.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I hope you like where this is going, i promise the next chapter won't be as dark and will show some more of Jara goodness and some Sky trouble for Dee :D**

**I am still open to ideas if anybody has any, if there is something that you want to see in future chapers please feel free to let me know and i will do my best to put them it :D**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	12. Little Angels Part 12

**Well here's another chapter, sorry it's taken me this long but i have been so busy, i hope you enjoy for all you JARA fans out there, this chapter is for you guys :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Superman's Little Angels**

**Part 12**

Kara was in the kitchen contemplating the repercussions of her thoughtless decision to bring Connor along with her. What was Clark going to say, she had knowingly put his son in the line of fire, quite literally in this case, but on the other hand he wasn't a little boy anymore, he was becoming a man and he wanted more than anything to be able to follow in his father's footsteps and put on his own red cape…but maybe it was too soon?

She slammed his fist down onto the kitchen surface in frustration, sighing loudly she took a breath and held her face in her hands, her elbows resting on the counter top.

Connor heard Kara hit something and couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of the last he had done that in frustration, his mother hadn't been bets pleased to find her entire kitchen top in a pile on the floor. He didn't really want to get in his aunt's way, so he opted for the safest option of super speeding up to his room so not to disturb her, he headed towards the back door peering in he watched Kara for a moment before making his move.

She lifted her head and ran her hands through her long golden locks, closing her eyes, hoping to relieve some of the tension building its way into a headache…no such luck, but she did hear the back door creak open and allowed a smile to tug at the corner of her lips as she heard Connor speed through the kitchen and up to his room.

She looked down noticing she was still dressed as Supergirl, she had to keep more track of this, kicking into over drive she left and returned back to her spot seconds later dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, though the comfort of her own clothes wasn't enough to ease her troubled mind.

She decided she couldn't hide away all night and headed to find the others in the house, hoping they hadn't yet seen the news, she could do with waiting before having to explain herself to everyone until after Clark had heard her side of the story…her side? It would help if she knew what that was.

It was getting late and the last she had seen of Lara and Jay was before she left with Connor, she couldn't hear them outside, so continued out of the kitchen and into the living room, smiling as she found Jimmy asleep on the sofa with Sky happily curled up in his arms, a fistful of his shirt in her hand. He looked so natural with a child in his arms, he would make a great father, maybe they should think about starting a family of their own…she noted to talk to Jimmy about it later, now was too complicated, especially once Clark arrived back with not only his anger but Chloe's too, now that was something to fear.

Kara couldn't bring herself to wake him up, he looked to comfortable to be disturbed, she would have to settle with finding the rest of Superman's little angels on her own.

Once upstairs Kara satisfied herself that Connor was still in his room and was as ok as he was going to be, next port of call was the twins.

Thankfully John was contently sat playing video games in his room, barely acknowledging Kara as she spoke to him; giving up in being listened to at all she left him to it, relieved to find that he hadn't seen the news yet. She only hoped the same could be said about Clark and Chloe.

Shutting the door behind her, she moved to the direction of Lara's room, expecting to see her dubiously sat at her desk completing her homework.

She knocked once and assumed she wasn't heard, thinking nothing of it she opened the door and stepped in, shocked and appalled to find Lara and Jensen Queen kissing. "Lara Kent!" Kara shouted into the room, startling the couple from their moment, causing them both to pull away from each other sharply, Lara blushing furiously and Jay avoiding any eye contact with the enraged looking woman blocking his only exit.

"Kara…I…oh god" Lara went from embarrassed to angry to guilty within the space of seconds, she dropped her head into her hands and listened as Kara ushered a traumatised Jay from the room with great haste.

"It's not what it looked like, it wasn't Lara's fault…it was me...please don't punish her" Jay tried to save the poor girl but Kara wasn't in the mood for reasoning, especially when it came to another of Clark's children, she had done enough meddling tonight to last her a life time.

"Oh I don't doubt that for one minute, Lara isn't that stupid! Now I think it's time you went home, I don't know how you two got up here in the first place without Jimmy's approval but I will find that out later…but right now, _you_ come with me…Lara I will deal with you when I get back" Kara laid down the law, knowing that sweet and what she thought ot be innocent Lara will do as she was told, but she wasn't so sure about that anymore, but she would have to trust her for now, she didn't allow for her respond, she grabbed Jay by the arm and led him down stairs and to her car before anything else could conspire between them all.

"I'm sorry" Jay added to his plea as he buckled up in Kara's car, hoping to ease the tension.

"Thank you, but this doesn't mean I won't be telling your father about my little steamy interruption, even if you are the son of a billionaire, that means nothing to this family…believe me" Kara answered with a sigh, unable to fathom this families attraction to rich people.

Jay took her answer as his queue to stop talking, keeping his head low, picking at his fingers on his lap, awaiting his father's reaction to the news.

* * *

Lara considered leaving her room, but some how felt that Kara would know if she did, she figured that she would have her super hearing focused on her the whole time, just looking for something to add to her already bad position.

She threw herself onto her bed, she was glad in some ways that she couldn't leave her room, because she sure didn't want to confront Jimmy yet either.

She took this time to think over what had actually just happened, it all happened so fast, yet every detail was embedded deep in her mind forever. They had talked for what seemed hours in the garden, about everything…nothing, she couldn't really remember, they were both happy to be spending time with each other.

It was Lara who had offered Jay inside, he had opposed the idea, not wanting to upset Jimmy, but she had been persistent, she smiled to herself as she acknowledged the full effect she had on him, feeling her cheeks blush at the thought.

Thankfully they had come in and Jimmy was sound asleep on the sofa, Sky was still awake but Lara knew just how to shush her little sister, a favourite toy went a long way. Using the open house to their advantage, they snuck upstairs and into Lara's room, door closed they both stood still suddenly unsure of themselves and their new found privacy…what should they do?

"So…" Lara spoke up, her voice falling at her lack of a conversation starter.

They were quiet for a while, now sat either end of the bed, until Jay spoke the silence. "Nice room" He kicked himself mentally, how stupid must that have sounded.

"Thanks…so what do you want to do?" Lara responded, hoping he would have more of an idea than her.

"I don't mind…when was this taken?" Jay asked pointing to a picture of her and her family on the opposite shelf.

Lara smiled, she remembered that day well. "That's a funny story actually, it was my mother's birthday and she had insisted that she wanted a big family picture taken, no body wanted to of course, but our mother isn't one to take no for an answer…" Lara started her story, moving from the bed she stood before the picture, taking it into her hands, tracing her mothers smiling face with admiration.

"What happened?" Jay asked now more interested than before, stepping up besides Lara, and looking at the photo with her, himself happy to see the memories obviously brightening Lara's mood.

"Well let's just say that out family isn't like any other, we can be…challenging hen we want to be, we're not always little angels you know" Lara chuckled, thinking back to all their unruly behaviour all in the name of escaping a family photo, they had tormented their mother endlessly with their abilities, speeding away so she couldn't get them ready, hiding the camera in places average human beings wouldn't be able to find it…all sorts. "We did everything in our power to stop that photo from happening, looking back on it I don't know why, but it seemed like a good idea at the time…but I'm glad we did, I'm glad my mother finally managed to tame us long enough to take the picture" _even if it did take a small dose of kryptonite to stop them_.

Jay watched as Lara practically glowed merely talking about her family, they were obviously all very close to each other, even if they won't admit it.

"I think it's a beautiful picture, you all look so happy…I wish I had a big family like yours, don't get me wrong I love my Dad, but sometimes I wish…" Jay fell silent at his want; Lara put the photo back onto the shelf and took Jay's hand in hers.

"It's ok" Lara comforted, smiling reassuringly towards the boy before her.

"I just wish I could have met my mother, I've never told anyone this before but I used to dream that she was still alive, she would be there, although I never knew her, from the picture my father gave me I was able to picture the person I like to think she was, the mother I wish I had…the funny part of it was that I wasn't alone, I had brothers and sisters, every time, the house would be full of children…family…others apart from just me and my father…but then I wake up and I'm all alone…again" Jay had never opened up to anyone like this before, but something about Lara soothed him, assured him, made him feel wanted, needed and he cherished her ability to not judge.

Lara's eyes welled up with tears, feeling her heart break for the boy whose true feelings she had greatly underestimated. She said nothing but pulled him close into an embrace, holding him as he shed his tears for a much wanted life that he could never have, but she knew one thing for sure, she was always going to be here for him.

Minutes passed that seemed like hours, they were still holding each other, neither wanting to move from the comfort either provided. Jay was first to move, but only slightly, he leant back and looked into Lara's eyes, her sparkling blue eyes, he found himself drawn to them, unable to look away, not wanting to look away. He smiled sheepishly, thankfully, edging closer he leant forwards and placed a small kiss onto her lips, feeling relishing in the emotions that stirred within him, it was only small but it was enough.

Lara had never felt anything like it before, she couldn't help but wonder if this was what it felt like to fly, her entire body felt weightless, her heart in a flurry as Jay's lips brushed against her own, quickly but softly…their moment was cut short as her bedroom door opened to reveal a shocked Kara in its frame, already entering as she interrupted.

"Lara Kent!"

Lara sat from her bed, she had become so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard Kara re-enter her room having arrived back from taking Jay home. "Lara…what are we going to do with you" Kara said releasing a much needed breath to calm her nerves, this was all just as new to her as it was to Lara.

Lara took a gulp and swung her legs round so to be sitting over the side of her bed and Kara took a seat besides her.

"I think we need to have a little chat" Kara said as nicely as she could, she wasn't mad despite her probable need to be, she couldn't help but think…this was her at the same age and she just couldn't find it in herself to punish her for simply growing up.

* * *

"Chloe you just need to calm down, we won't get anywhere by shouting at them, we need to approach the situation calmly and efficiently" Clark tried to pacify his enraged wife as they pulled into the driveway of their Kansas town home, but it didn't seem to be working.

"How can you say that Clark? Your cousin took out son with her on a mission and put him in danger, they fired a gun at my child and it was under her supervision, how can you expect me to be calm, he could have been hurt!" Chloe shot back with just as much conviction, gathering her purse as she climbed out of the car at great speed not waiting to hear Clark's response.

"Chloe…" Clark said to a now empty seat, sighing he got out and followed his wife into the house, ready to get to the bottom of this mess, already planning the lecture Kara would be hearing in the not to distant future.

"CONNOR KENT! Get down here this instant!" Chloe yelled up the stairs, waking a startled Jimmy in the next room, Sky wailing in protest to the sudden noise.

Connor heard his mother and reluctantly appeared at the top of the stairs, his face paling at his mother's hard expression…this wasn't going to be fun.

"What about Kara?" Connor asked innocently, not willing to take all of the blame for this, she was just as involved as he was.

"She will be seen to later, right now it's your turn…down here…_now_" Chloe spoke sternly, her last word a chill syllable, turning on her heels she waltzed into the living room, expecting her son to follow. Clark yet to say a word took his wife's exit as his cue to follow suit, giving Connor a 'you're in serious trouble' look on his way.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I hope you liked it, please let me know, those reviews do make me happy :D**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS FOR LATER CHAPTERS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	13. Little Angels Part 13

**Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, i have been rather busy, i have just started in a new job and was preparing myself LOL so after doing my very first day today, i decided to come home and write this chapter for you guys...i hope you like it :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Superman's Little Angels**

**Part 13**

Lara was nervous as she sat beside her aunt, unsure of what to expect now that she was back and considering what she had walked in on, things couldn't go well for her. She shuffled her feet beneath her, her hands picking at one another in anticipation, until her self torture was broken as Kara began to speak.

"Lara I understand that you may be feeling that you aren't that little girl anymore and that you want to experience…new _things_, but you shouldn't feel you have to lie to us about it…well maybe your Dad" Kara joked trying to lighten the mood, she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at the adorable girl sat next to her.

Lara had to laugh at that herself, if her father ever found out she had kissed a boy he would flip and Superman angry is never a good combination. "You're right there…I'm sorry Kara, but it really wasn't how it looked, we just got talking and he…he's so lonely, I just thought, I thought I could take some of that away, open him up to something worthwhile…he hasn't got a mom you know, that must be terrible" Lara empathised, feeling her heart break for him all over again.

Kara listened to what Lara had to say and felt immensely proud that she could think this way at the tender age of 11, she was definitely Clark's daughter.

"That was a very noble thing to think Lara but there are different ways of helping people, you know that, although your choice may not have been the best one, I can understand why you did it…plus he is really cute" Kara added smiling broadly as she nudged Lara in the side, giggling like two best friends gossiping over a boy.

"He is isn't he…and he's so caring, I really like him Kara, I don't know what to do, Dad is gunna flip if he finds out and then he'll ruin it, Jay won't want to see me after my Dad deals with him" Lara professed her mood suddenly dropping at this realisation.

"Don't worry about your Dad, I'll see what I can do, maybe I can soften him up for ya" Kara assured, wanting nothing more than to make her family happy. But she couldn't help but feel the nagging sense in her stomach reminding her that she already had a lot to amend for with Clark concerning Connor and herself going crime fighting together, she only hoped that with all this Lara and Jay's little one minute romance wont even blip on his radar…though if Clark was like any other overprotective father she highly doubted her wish would come true.

"Thanks Kara, it means a lot that you aren't mad at me" Lara smiled sweetly at her aunt and snuggled into her embrace, happy to feel the love that surrounded her, feeling blessed to be a part of such a _super_ family.

Even if it was short lived.

"Oh no, they're here…that was quicker than I expected" Kara suddenly gasped, her eyes bulging as she heard Chloe beckon her son with force to the top of the stairs, obviously she had seen the news and as expected wasn't at all happy about it.

"Who?" Lara asked confused, disappointed that her super hearing hadn't yet to kick in.

"Superman has entered the building" Kara answered trying her best to keep her tone playful so not to worry poor Lara even further, but the truth was it was her that was worried.

"Oh…why so worried?" Lara replied simply, confused to her aunt's reaction.

"Just turn on the news and you'll find out…but now I have Superman and his not too happy wife to deal with" Kara said with a grimace.

Smiling her best assuring smile to her aunt. "Good luck"

"Thanks, I'm gunna need it" Kara spoke more to herself, standing from the bed she moved to the door ready to head into the land of the unknown. "If I'm not back in half an hour…start to panic" Kara joked as she left the room, leaving a bewildered Lara to contemplate her aunt's last words.

* * *

"Sit" Chloe ordered her son after sending Jimmy and her still wailing daughter into the next room; they needed so overdue talking with their son.

Chloe took a seat in the middle of the couch, Clark besides her and Connor opposite. Connor tried to avoid making any eye contact with his furious mother, and by now his father didn't look all that pleased either, he carefully took a seat and found it hard to relax despite his efforts, his mothers continuous death stare wasn't helping. _Trust Kara to leave it all to me to take the blame! _Were Connor's last thoughts before Chloe began her interrogation.

"What the hell were you thinking tonight? No, I'll tell you what you were thinking young man, you weren't thinking at all!" Chloe said her voice rising with each word, throwing her hands up in emphasis of her foul mood.

Connor went to speak but thought better of himself as Chloe gave him a look of warning; daring him to defy her…_he wasn't that stupid_.

"Connor it was stupid of you to do what you did…despite whether or not you believed you were doing the _right_ thing and protecting innocent people, you're not Superman, you're my son, a child and you can't put yourself in that situation…not yet" Chloe sighed ruefully, gathering her inner strength as she continued, the thoughts of what _could_ have happened were a constant plague in her mind, she was a mother before she was anything else and she couldn't bare the thoughts of anything happening to her children.

Connor listened to his mother's words and they sunk to the pit of his stomach along with the slowly rising guilt that left a stale taste in his mouth. He hadn't thought about how his mother would feel before he done what he did, but now hearing the words straight from his mothers mouth, it finally hit him…he _wasn't_ Superman, no matter how much he wished he was.

"I'm sorry" Was the only response he could muster, his guilt overwhelming him.

"Sorry may not cut it this time Connor…do you realise the magnitude of what you have started tonight?" Chloe asked, leaning forward, her eyes not leaving her son's face, watching for any sign of an answer on his features. Feeling confidant with Clark by her side, knowing he was there if she needed support.

Connor kept his eyes locked on the not o interested floor but he couldn't bring himself to look at his mother and see the hurt that lye there.

"Well do you?" Clark spoke up for the first time, catching Connor off guard, inwardly smiling as he noted he was able to avert his son's gaze from the floor.

"Yes" Connor answered simply, watching his father remove his glasses, the tiniest of smirks tugging at the corner of his mouth at his fathers choice of a disguise, he would never understand his willingness to look so…_nerdy_. But once the glasses were off and he ran a frustrated had through his dark hair, his demeanour changed from the mild mannered news reporter to the ever heroic man that was both Superman the worlds white knight and his father, a man he has looked up to from the day he was born, he was suddenly hit with another resurfacing of guilt, he had let his father down and it killed him inside.

"Why did you talk to them Connor? You know better than most what reporters are like, they'll do anything to get a story, not giving a second thought to the consequences, or in this case your consequences" Clark added meaningfully, holding his son's eyes, determined not to let him look away.

"I'm sorry ok, I wasn't thinking, I just…god do you now how hard it is to watch you and Kara fly around able to protect our planet and do good in the world and to know that I have that power, I could _be_ that hero…but it seems I'm never quite good enough, I'm strong but not as strong as you but tonight, I felt what it was like to have that power, to do good and I've never felt happier…you don't know how it feels to be told that you're not good enough to be what _you_ want me to be…and never be able to show it" Connor held his fathers gaze through his entire speech, sure he wouldn't disappoint him further, but as tears welled in his eyes and his throat began to constrict he found he had to look away…to weaken yet again.

Clark and Chloe listened to their son open up and they were startled, they had no idea he felt this way and it was heartbreaking, Chloe felt a single tear fall down her cheek, absent minded she took hold of Clark's hand and took strength from her husband's presence.

Kara had just came down stairs to hear the last of her nephews speech and her heart went out to the poor boy, she edged towards the entrance of the living room and decided not ot interrupt just yet.

"Oh Connor…we didn't know…" Chloe tried to amend for her previous outburst, feeling as though she was the bad person all of a sudden.

"Of course you didn't…you never asked; you always just _assumed_ I wouldn't want to be like you Dad, you thought I didn't care…you never asked" Connor spoke his last words quietly, more to himself, the room falling silent, nobody sure of what to say, until Clark broke that silence.

"I…_we_ didn't want to push you son, we didn't if that was what you wanted, you're right, we should have asked, but we felt that if we pushed you then you would walk away and that isn't far from what we wanted…I wanted _you_ to be ready Connor, you had to decide for yourself what you wanted and now you have…but there are things that have to be considered very carefully, you understand that don't you? We have to protect our family before anything else and what you did tonight has put all of that at risk" Clark professed with affection to his son, an undertone of pride overwhelming him at the realisation that his son wanted to be just like him and he couldn't be prouder.

"He's right Connor, I should have thought this through before I encouraged you to come along…I'm sorry Clark, Chloe, but know that I wouldn't have let him get hurt, he's my family and that means everything to me" Kara spoke up from her position in the doorway, entering as they all looked up surprised to see her there, all but Clark, who knew she had been stood there the whole time.

Connor shared a thankful glance with Kara before she moved further in and sat on the arm of Connor's chair, feeling she could protect him further.

"Kara I know that you mean that, but you still shouldn't have taken my son out fighting criminals, what about the rest of us, if he is identified as Superman's son then we could all be at risk" Chloe the ever truth speaker, added in her own thoughts, still angry that her son was fired upon, despite his invulnerability.

"Don't blame her for that, it was my choice to call myself that, not hers, she had nothing to do with it" Connor added in trying to safe his aunt from more of the blow she was already destined to receive from his father.

"That may be so, but she still knew better. Connor go to your room, I think Kara and I need to have a little chat…we will talk about the repercussions of your actions tomorrow" Clark took order in his home and gave Connor a look that wiped away any of his ideas of apposing his wishes.

"Fine…sorry Kara and mom I'm sorry that I put you through this…I know how you must have felt seeing me like, well you know…love you" Connor whispered in his mother's ear as he leant down and gave her a much needed and wanted hug, allowing her hands to stroke the back of his hair in a manner that only a mother could know.

"Thank you Connor, I love you so much, don't ever scare me like that again, got it mister?!" Chloe said rashly, hoping to mask the haze of emotion building in her throat.

"Got it mom" Connor smiled, leaving the room with a final glance towards his father, he knew he had much to atone for with his father but he was willing to do whatever it takes, he wanted to be the son he had always wanted, a son he could be proud of, a son to soon follow in his powerful and iconic red footsteps and he looked forward to that day coming.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I hope you liked it :D I'm still waiting to hearany ideas you would like to see in future chapter, don't be shy, let me hear you ideas, they are always such a help.**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	14. Little Angels Part 14

**Here's another chapter guys, i hope you like it, it may be the last for a while as i am going back to school in a couple of days and might not have time to write, but i will do my best :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Previously that night: Queen household_**

The journey back to Metropolis had taken a while and Jay was all but thankful when his extravagant clock tower home came into view, he daren't look over at Kara who hadn't spoke a word since they left, silently she pulled up into the only free space she could find and continued her chillingly silent demeanour with Jay in tow all the way up to the lift.

The clink of metal announced their arrival at the top of the tower, sliding the doors back, Kara strutted into the apartment without a seconds thought, Jay's voice lost on an objection, knowing too well that she could have easily walked in on his father dressed as the city's renowned Green Arrow. Kara having visited Oliver aka Green Arrow on many occasions didn't think twice, momentarily forgetting Jay didn't know of her secret identity and her knowledge of his father's fetish for green leather.

Lucky for them both, Oliver was sat on the couch reading a book, that had been quickly discarded as he jumped up to the sound of the lift door closing, up and ready to face his intruder, sighing with relief to find it was only Kara, the relief suddenly changing to confusion as he spotted his sheepish looking son trailing behind, his face a mask of guilt…_this couldn't be good._

"Hi, Oliver…I believe this young man belongs to you…but I'm afraid there is a little something I feel you should know" Kara spoke up confidently, her face remaining serious not to drop her tough façade in front of Jay, having gotten caught in the moment she had forgotten herself, Oliver saving them both for the time being.

"That would be correct…but I have yet the pleasure of learning who _you_ are" Oliver said with a look in his eye directed at Kara, her brain suddenly kicking into gear, stuttering over her next introduction, trying to avoid looking back at Jay and giving away her mistake.

"Oh, yes…sorry, I'm Kara Kent, Lara's…_aunt_ if you like"

"Ahh yes, Lara, the girl from the park…_Kara and Lara_, foreign names are quite common in your family it would seem" Oliver smiled, his row of pearly whites shining brightly as they always did.

"It would seem that Lara and Jay here have become quite the couple under our noses" Kara addressed the new found situation before she could forget to mention it.

"…What has he been up to now?" Oliver asked with a sigh, moving closer to his son, staring at him with a serious look on his face.

"Kissing" Kara stated simply, folding her arms across her chest.

"Not _kissing_, just _a_ kiss" Jay added, trying to soften the impact of his wrong doing to his father.

Oliver frowned at his son. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Kara, be assured I will be having a little chat with my son later…I'm sorry for using your time bringing him all the way back up here, I could have sent for him myself if I had known this was the case" Oliver spoke professionally, inwardly smiling at the thought that finally his son had found a girl he could possibly like, and knowing that she was Superman's daughter and good friend of his made him even happier.

"No really it was no trouble, I'll leave you to it then, I better get going, I'm due for a chat of my own with a not too happy cousin of mine…Kara's Dad isn't all that sweet when he wants to be" Kara shared a knowing smile with Oliver, finding it hard to contain the laugh she was stifling at the sound of Jay gulping behind her.

"Yes well, it's a fathers job…and good luck with that chat" Oliver gave her a genuine smile of concern for her well being, having seen the news from earlier he knew Clark wouldn't be happy at all with both Kara and his son the new Superboy of Metropolis.

"Thanks…well bye I guess, Jay I'll let Lara know you got home safely, and a little word of advice, after tonight I would be careful not to bump into her Dad for a while…cya" With that Kara moved back into the lift and was on her way, leaving a stunned Jay to contemplate the repercussions of his previous actions.

Kara found her car, looking at her watch she realised that it would take far too long to drive back home, so with a quick glance around at the thankfully empty street, she changed into her Supergirl costume and lifted her car high above her head in one swift movement, bounding up and into the night sky.

High enough to be covered by the darkness as to hide her from pedestrians on the street, arriving home in a matter of minutes, carefully propping the car outside the Kent's residence, but not before checking anyone was around, the coast clear, she changed back and headed back into the house, preparing herself for her one to one chat with an infatuated Lara.

* * *

_**Present time**_

"Kara I think we need to talk…" Clark stated to his cousin as he stood from the comfort of his sofa and towered high above the stunning blonde before him. Kara unfazed by his height stood her ground and edged closer her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know…and before you go all lecture kind on me, I want you to know that _I _know I made a mistake and you can be assured it won't happen again"

"Oh I know it won't, but that doesn't change that you did it in the first place…Chloe I think me and Kara need to have a chat first…_alone_ if that's ok" Clark addressed his wife, leading Kara towards the back door at his wife's nod of acceptance to his decision.

Kara stepped outside, feeling the slight chill of the night air tickle her skin, although it didn't really bother her, she still wrapped her arms about her to keep warm, more to feel safe then to actually produce heat.

"Kara…how could you let my son go with you? He isn't ready" Clark began as soon as the backdoor was closed behind him.

"How do you know? He's never had the chance to show us otherwise…plus he handled himself fine, great actually…if you'd have been there you wouldn't be lecturing me now!" Kara stressed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not lecturing" Clark retorted indignantly, sighing he found it himself not to be dragged into another of his and Kara's petty arguments. "Regardless of Connor's competence in fighting crime, it was still dangerous not only for him but it put our entire family at risk of exposure Kara"

Clark stopped as he noticed Kara drop her gaze to the floor, the guilt of her actions clearly evident in her stance. It hurt him to see her like this, but this was him children he was talking about and he wasn't going to let that slide.

"I'm sorry Clark" Kara whispered.

"Thank you…now; I think we have another problem to deal with a certain _Superboy_ needs our attention I think" Clark smiled towards his cousin, her face lightening at his gesture. "You're right, I didn't notice before, but he is becoming a man now and his power is quite remarkable, all he needs is guidance and we are here to give him just that…since he already announced himself to the media, he has no choice but to accept his destiny and follow in the footsteps of his elders" Clark could practically feel the pride emanating from him at the thought of working alongside his own son in his role as the saviour of humanity.

"I agree, he's a special boy Clark…he's got a big heart just like his father…let's just hope he doesn't take as long as you did to learn to fly" Kara smirked, walking past a shocked Clark, patting him on the bed as she went, chuckling to herself as he remained in that same spot even as she re-entered the kitchen.

"HEY!" Clark finally shot back, chasing after Kara but unable to hide the genuine smile from curving his lips.

* * *

Lara had stayed in her room once Kara had left, thinking back on her day with Jay when she heard shouting coming from downstairs, the nosey side she got from her mother instinctively came through, it was about time she found out what Kara had been talking about earlier.

She made her way downstairs, no one noticing her there; they were all too involved in the discussion in the living room. She then spotted Kara coming from the kitchen; she ran back upstairs and watched her aunt stay by the living room door for a while not yet to enter. Staying as quiet as she could she waited until Kara walked into the room. She hurried to the bottom of the stairs again and tried to listen to what was being said…_now would be a good time for my super hearing to kick in!_

She couldn't make out what had happened from their conversation, all she gathered was that Connor and Kara had obviously done something that put Connor in danger, always looking for trouble that brother of mine, Lara thought to herself as she ventured back up to her room, the conversation having ended just moments ago, Kara and her Dad leaving to head outside, poor Kara now she was bout ot hear one of her Dad's boring lectures about right and wrong.

She would have to do this another way, once in her room she switched on the TV and turned over the news highlights, her mouth gaping as her aunt and brother's face's filled the screen, a headline running across the screen, _Supergirl and her now ally Superboy tackle armed robbery in Metropolis…who is her new friend and more importantly, is he related to Superman and Supergirl, more information will be released when available._

Lara was speechless, she knew her brother could be stupid but this was taking it too far, no wonder their parents were so angry. But she couldn't help but be grateful that this situation would out weigh her previous kiss with Jay…at least for a little while.

She ran next door into John's room, getting no reaction as he continued on playing with his Xbox 360.

"JOHN!" Lara yelled at her brother, snatching the controller away from him when he didn't respond.

"Hey! What are you doing?" John shouted back, moving to take the control, but Lara threw it onto his bed.

"Have you seen the news? What am I saying, of course you haven't god…just watch…" Lara took his remote and changed the channel, it wasn't hard to find a channel that wasn't broadcasting the story, it was the talk of the county.

"Oh…well go Connor, he looks good, cool idea with the jacket and shades" John complemented his brother, smiling as he watched him take out the armed thugs with ease, feeling proud to call him his brother.

"John, don't you get it, he could have given away any of out identities, any one could link him and then any of us to Superman then who knows what would happen!" Lara stressed, frustrated with her brothers simple mindedness.

"Oh" Was all John could think to say, leaning back against his bed, Lara joining him on the floor.

"I can't believe he done that…and Kara, god, well it looks like we have a new member of the 'Super' club in the family now" Lara giggled, happy to see John laughing alongside her.

"Wait until it's us, can you imagine us two working together…we'd probably cause more havoc than advert it" John said in between his laughs.

Lara stopped dead, gaping at him.

"What?" John asked noticing his sister's reaction.

"You actually used the word _advert _and in the right context, I'm impressed" Lara joked, John playfully hitting her around the shoulder.

"I can be smart sometimes you know" John snarked back, grabbing the control back from his bed, handing the other to Lara. "Wanna play?"

"Sure why not…I'll beat you anyway" Lara teased taking the other control and concentrating on the game at hand.

"No chance, you're going down!"

* * *

Chloe had retired to the couch with a nice hot cup of coffee, hoping to calm herself with a dose of caffeine. She rested her head back on the sofa when she was interrupted with Jimmy entering the room, she felt bad, she had completely forgotten he was here.

"Jimmy hey, come on in, I'm so sorry I forgot you were even here" Chloe blushed, removing her feet from the couch, making room for him to sit beside her, Sky still snuggled in his arms, sound asleep.

"She really likes you" Chloe whispered, stroking the back of her daughters head with contentment.

"Yer well, only when she wants to" Jimmy joked, making himself more comfortable careful not to wake Sky. "What happened?"

"Things I didn't want to happen for a long, _long_ time" Chloe breathed, her head falling back once again, her coffee mug still clasped between her hands.

Jimmy stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

"Kara took Connor out with her…" Chloe offered to him, resting her head on her hand, elbow propped up the top of the sofa.

"And that was a bad thing?" Jimmy couldn't see the problem as yet.

"_Caped_ Kara took Connor out" Chloe corrected, rubbing her temple with propped up hand.

"Oh, I see…and he got caught in the crossfire"

"Quite literally…he spoke to the media Jimmy, he named himself Superboy…what are we going to do" Chloe groaned taking a sip of her long cold coffee, making a face she placed the mug back onto the table.

"Superboy huh? Catchy" Jimmy smiled to himself, receiving a look form Chloe. "Sorry, but it is kinda cool. Look I'm sure Kara knew what she was doing and she wouldn't have put Connor in danger, except she did but I mean she would actually let him get hurt...unless there was Kryptonite involved then -"

"Jimmy! You're rambling, I know what you're saying but he's my little boy you know, I can't even begin to think what I would do if he ever got hurt" Chloe professed, kneading her temple once again, trying to hide the tears that were filing in her eyes.

"Don't worry Chloe, we will work this all out, you'll see, we're a strong family, we cna get through this" Jimmy smiled affectionately, wanting to help his dear friend any way he could.

"Thanks Jimmy" She moved in her seat, extending her arms. "Here, let me take her, I think you've done enough mom duty for a while" Chloe smiled, taking Sky carefully from Jimmy, Sky only stirring a little, opening her eyes, she spotted her mom and without a sound drifted back into her sleep, snuggling herself deeper in her mother's arms.

"She definitely likes you better though" Jimmy added.

"At least I still have one innocent child…for a little while anyway" Chloe beamed, the feel of Sky in her arms an immediate distraction from the nights previous troubles. Content as she could be, she bid Jimmy goodnight and made her way to put her sleeping little angel to bed.

* * *

**Well What did you think? I hope you liked it :D**

**Please let me know what you think, reviews always make me happy.**

**Until next time **

**Cee xx**


	15. A Hero's Family one shot tie in

**Title:** A Hero's Family

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Family drama

**Pairing:** Chloe/Clark

**Summary:** AU ONE SHOT. Clark and Chloe are happily married with three children, Connor 16 years old and twins Jonathon and Lara 11 year's old and new baby Sky. Clark takes time to think about his life and recent events concerning his eldest son.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Smallville/Superman characters or worlds…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Clark *_sigh_*…

**Author notes:** Hey…Well, I haven't added any chapters to this story in like EVER (duck flying objects, i am sorry) but I was in the mood to write something Smallville and was feeling so bad i hadn't updated in so long decided to give this a go. It does tie in with SLA but I have also added it as a stand alone piece on the site too. I mainly wrote this to show you all that i have't given up on this story just yet, it's just i have had so so much work to do and haven't hadtime, but i promise as soon as all my A levels are over, this story is going to be on the top of my to do list :D…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**A Hero's Family**

Since when did things become so complicated? Who was he kidding, his life had _always_ been complicated, things had just never been so important to him before. After becoming a father your priorities change, it doesn't matter that you are the saviour of humanity or the white knight of the people, having your own children, other people that have and still are unconditionally dependant on you, the way you live and think changes for good.

Clark stepped out of the front door, taking a deep breath he welcomed the fresh air; he needed to clear his mind, too much was happening all at once, he just needed a chance to slow down…_ironic seeing as he can run faster than a speeding bullet._

Work was a daunting task ahead of him, with all that had been going on he was sure he wouldn't be able to stand listening to his fellow workers rant about the world's newest hero, Superboy…unbeknownst to the rest of the world the very son of Superman himself, his much loved son Connor. Shaking his head as though to clear his thoughts, Clark felt his muscles tense; he was way too stressed at the moment, this was all becoming too much to bear.

Deciding undoubtedly against the idea of going to work, sure Chloe would cover for him, Clark made a hasty change into his iconic red and blue suit, taking to the sky in a single bound, hoping to leave his worries behind as he entered the higher atmosphere…but even _he_ wasn't that lucky.

The caress of the wind against his skin was a much wanted relief to his anxieties, at least for now. Clark kept to the skies, high above the clouds and out of view, not wanting to be surveyed from the watchful eyes of the public given his state of mind. He kept his speed minimal, in no hurry to reach his unknown destination, merely content to glide along unnoticed and oblivious to the world around him, needing the time alone to set his mind and collect his thoughts.

How his life had changed, how _he_ had changed.

His hand moved in front of his head in a slow motion, taking a small bend in the air, the wind billowing through his cape wildly behind him as his thoughts reverted back to a time before the icon.

Chloe had been the only constant in his life, she was there for him in High School in every way he could have wanted, she was that perky, nosey, investigative type that thrilled him to the core and touched his heart in a way that nothing else could, her spark penetrating his otherwise invulnerable skin, lifting him higher than he could ever fly.

She was the one, he knew it sounded cheesy and clichéd, but it was the truth, he had never wanted anyone as much as Chloe Sullivan, even Lana was mild in comparison to the unique individual that was now his beloved wife. A wife that had given him not just one, but four beautiful children, children that meant everything to him. His family would always come first, it always had and it always will.

He smiled to himself as he remembered back to the joyous time when they found out Chloe was pregnant with Connor, their eldest son. Neither had thought the prospect of children was possible given the complications of their relationship and the undeniable fact that Clark was in fact an alien, but it would seem luck was on their side, Chloe had indeed fallen pregnant and they couldn't have been happier.

Connor was his first son, their miracle child; once he was born Chloe and himself had been opened up to a whole new world of worries, both with raising their first child and dealing with his ever-developing powers, unquestionably inherited by his superhuman father. But they had coped through thick and thin, happy that Martha Kent was there to lend a helping hand when needed.

Who would have thought that their little bundle of joy, their first born Connor Kent, would grow up and cause an unwanted stir in the media with his choice to dub himself as Superboy? No matter how much longer Clark had wanted to shield his children away from the limelight and the dangers of his dual identity, he knew this time would come, he just wasn't expecting it to be this soon.

Clark took a moment to survey his surroundings, trying to gage just how far he had flown since leaving; he had lost all track of time, having simply been soaring through the sky, memories flooding his mind. With a quick glance down he noted he had travelled practically half way around the world, now easing his way over the Great Wall of China. Keeping his pace, he continued his flight across the globe, his mind wandering over the past weeks events.

Kara was his family, his only true blood relative left from Krypton and he loved her dearly, more importantly his children loved her too, not that he could blame them, they probably saw her as their _get out of jail free_ card, it was an understatement to say she let them get away with a little too many things, but what was he to do, he hadn't the heart to tell them otherwise, that was until Connor and Kara's little stunt yesterday.

He mustn't dwell so much, at least that's what Chloe is always telling him, and for once Clark was going to listen. Connor had to grow up some time and as long as he was here to help him Clark had nothing to worry about, they would deal with this as a family and everything would be fine.

He couldn't help but think about the future, about his family…about his children. John and Lara, sure they were only 11, but that was now, what about when they grew up, when they came into the rest of their powers, they would find themselves going through the same thing. He had been so overjoyed that Chloe and he had even been blessed with kids; he hadn't really given thought to the idea of them following in his footsteps, continuing the legacy, stepping into the next generation of superheros. The Teen Titians would be their first step, he would be proud to see his children fighting the good fight, standing for truth and the American way, but on the contrary, he would be just as supportive if they turned around and told him they didn't want to, that they would rather live a normal life, live among their common race as one of them, not to complicate their lives with the burden that can more often than not invade the lives of those who protect the very world they live in.

Of course it would hurt to not see his lineage commence to their full potential, to embrace their gifts of power and use it to help those who cry for a saviour in this often inhumane world. But it was their life and their choice, and he was going to stick by them no matter what.

Their families newest addition, baby Sky, had been yet another destiny for Clark to consider, he would never have dreamt in his wildest dreams that he would be here today with four children and himself _flying_ in a red and blue suit, cape trailing expressively behind him, his heritage's emblem displayed proudly on his chest for the world to see, his powers not only revealed to humanity but accepted and admired by those who merely needed the light to show them the way.

Clark's hand mindlessly trailed over his chest, tracing the embossed emblem that lie there. He hadn't always been this icon; he hadn't always been 'Superman'. He had lived a life before this, not a life that could be classed as normal, but it was the closest thing to normal Clark was ever sure to get. He couldn't imagine ever going back to that, leaving his duty behind, leaving humanity to destroy itself. Where he was today, what he was doing was the right thing; he was making the world a better place, he and his kind, the Justice League of America was here to show humanity the good they could do if only they know how. He was elfish in his youth to ever think that he could escape his destiny, that all too familiar burn of guilt rose in his stomach as he thought of what could have been had he not accepted his destiny and became this icon, the saviour who people looked up to, both civilian and family. He would keep this role with pride until the time come when he would have to _pass down the cape_ and allow his own children and the next generation of heroes to carry this weight of responsibility, because knowing his own children, the world would be in good hands and that's all he could ever ask for.

Time had escaped him, he had even less of an idea of how much time had passed but he didn't care. Clark closed his eyes against the wind, allowing its rhythmic tranquillity to smooth through his hair, calming his worries in an instant. Stopping all of a sudden, Clark poised himself midair, relaxing under the blissful rays of the sun, feeling its heat empower his very being. Calmingly, he focused his hearing on the one thing that always grounded him when he found himself unable to stop…Chloe.

He picked up her heartbeat in a second, the steady beating a song to his ears, drowning out all other sounds he concentrated on his wife and her voice, she was at work yelling at Jimmy because he didn't get the shots she wanted…_always taking control_…that's my girl, Clark thought with a smirk. This was his normalcy, his escape from the icon, he was determined in his goal to save humanity from itself, but every now and again he needed a life of his own, after all he was raised as a human before the icon, he couldn't suffice one without the other, he supposed that was his weakness…his family.

Clark conceded that he had been gone long enough, heading higher into the sky he took off a faster speed than before, bounding through the atmosphere, defying the very laws of gravity, returning back to Smallville in a matter of moments, deciding to take a quick detour before heading home.

Hovering high enough to keep from view, Clark focused his vision through the building below him, spotting John and Lara in the classroom to the back of the school. Lara was sat intently listening to her teacher, while John on the other hand was doodling something on a piece of paper, _I'll have to talk to him about that later_, Clark noted to himself, smiling nonetheless.

He was so proud of his kids no matter what they do, he couldn't wait to see them grow up and watch the kind of people they will become unfold before him. Lara was destined for a bright future in journalism, her mother's curiosity and her father's intuition was sure to see her through a rewarding career and he couldn't be prouder.

Content in himself and assured that his children were ok, Clark continued back home, landing gracefully in the back garden, waiting a moment before entering the house.

Every family had their issues and it just turned out that this family was a little too _super_…no big deal right; stranger things had happened in Clark's life, this was just another something to overcome. Having cleared his head, and calmed himself, Clark took a careful step into the house, greeted with silence, stupidly expecting the everyday hustle of family noise to greet him…sighing with slight disappointment, he shook the feeling from him and made his way upstairs, changing into his work clothes, and before he knew it was standing at the doors of the Daily Planet.

Talking to the long elevator ride up to the top floor, he stopped at the entrance of his office and watched as his wife buzzed around the room collecting anything and everything for the next edition, finishing her recent story and keeping her attitude set to the goal at hand. _What a remarkable woman_, Clark thought, leaning against his desk, having moved into the room subconsciously.

"Oh Clark, you scared me, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that" Chloe gasped hitting him playfully on the arm before leaning over him to snatch a folder off his desk.

"Sorry…I missed you" Clark grinned sheepishly, stopping his wife from her frantic work state, placing a secure hand around her waist.

"You were only gone for a few hours…but I am flattered nonetheless" Chloe smiled her hundred watt smile, accepting the kiss Clark offered as he leant down and claimed her lips.

"We've done pretty well haven't we? With the kids I mean…we're a great family, a strong family…we can get through this Chloe, Connor is growing up and _Superboy _is going to have to accept his responsibilities. We knew this would happen one day…we can do this" Clark professed everything that Chloe had wanted to hear, as though he could read her mind.

"Yes we have, we've done a damn good job mister, but sometimes it feels like we have an extra kid running around with Kara…but you're right, we can do this Clark…we're a _super_ family" Chloe whispered with a lift of her eyebrow.

"That we are…_that we are…_" Clark repeated more to himself, watching as Chloe sauntered off towards the photocopier, releasing a steady breath Clark took a seat in his chair, leaning over his desk, chin in his hands he smiled to himself "…and I wouldn't change it for the world" With that he switched back to his second self, reverting back to the nerdy reporter tapping away at his computer, giving the world the impression he was nothing extraordinary…it didn't matter if no one knew who he really was, all that mattered was that he was there when they needed him, the icon was a symbol of hope and so long as at least person a day gained that hope, his job was complete.

Whether it was Superman, Supergirl or Superboy, they were all one and the same…a family and that meant that they would stick together, a whole new league of their own.

Life had a funny way of throwing you off balance but this family was always sure to land on two feet, their head's held high and their cape trailing behind them.

They were the Kent's, they were heroes…they were a family.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I hope you liked it, it's been a while seen i have written anything Smallville so i hope it was ok lol**

**There is even a link to a drawing of Connor, John, Lara and Sky on my profile page, drawn by the lovely Missie Marie if you're interested, check it out :D**

**Please leave me a reivew, they always make me happy :P**

**Cee xx**


	16. Act Two: Superman's Angels Part 1

**Hi everyone!**

**I am SO SO SO sorry i haven't updated in like forever! (Duck flying objects) But school did kind of take priority in my life at the moment, A levels are such hard work lol But i have finished most of my school work now the only thing left to do is revise and pass my English exams :P**

**Ok, so information about SLA: I figure where i last updated, that being where Connor is now Superboy and the Kent household is still a little shook up ends for a nice Act one. So here starts Act two :D**

**Having had a lot of time to think and reflect on this story, i'm not too happy with the vagueness i have been using. I feel the story needs padding out a little, some background information was lacking in places and that is where hopefully Act two will help with this. Which leads me onto this particular chapter, i apologise for it's shortness but it is only the start, plus i wanted to use this piece to bring a little background into the mix, and thorugh Chloe i have been able to do this.**

**Again i am sorry for the lack of updates, but i am hoping that will change, but don't blame me if the next one isn't for a while as i said before still have one more exam to pass :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Cee xx**

* * *

**Superman's Little Angels**

**Part 15**

Sky didn't make a fuss as Chloe lowered her into her cot, who could blame her, after all the tension in the house tonight who wouldn't have felt exhausted? Chloe was beyond tired and her mind wasn't as willing as her body to want to give in, her thoughts still reeling from the day's events. Sky groaned slightly at the sudden loss of contact with her mother, her mindless stir was shushed away at Chloe's touch; _a mother's gift_.

Chloe smiled into the darkness of the room, sweeping a delicate curl of chocolate hair away from her daughter's eyes. Breathing a heavy sigh, she instinctively began tracing her baby girls features, seeking those she inherited from herself, and those from her father, a method of escapism she had formed many months ago in those long nights of trying to send her on occasion not so tired little girl to sleep. Even though they weren't open, Chloe could still picture those piercing blue eyes, Sky, along with all of her siblings had inherited from their father, the kind of blue that shines in the sun, which always seems to brighten whenever they're happy or pale when they were sad. It was, for Chloe at least a much treasured connection, to know that even when Clark and she were apart, that she could always look into their children's eyes and still see a part of him, to know that in a way he is always with her.

Begrudgingly Chloe stepped away from Sky's cot after a quick kiss was pressed to her rosy cheek.

Still aware of Sky's presence in the room Chloe tip toed towards the bathroom, pulling the door to as quietly as possible, once inside and assured Sky was still sleeping she made quick work of stripping from her work clothes and changing into her fluffy rabbit patterned pj's.

This was always the best part of her day, being able to lose the stiff, official attire of her work clothes and slip into her real self, feeling the comfort from the soft pink, worn fabric instantly calming her previously tensed nerves. These pyjamas had seen her through the worst and best of times; they had provided comfort for the majority of her life. They had seen her through heartbreak in her teens, through the losses endured in her early twenties, through the happiness in Clark and her earlier days, through their first miracle and her determinedness in _making_ them fit over her bulging belly, the same comfort three more times after that, and here they are still, in one piece or another. The variations of stains and the bagginess at the bottom the only give away of the life changing mile stones this one pair of pyjamas has endured during Chloe Sullivan's lifetime. Milestones that they would continue to share, along with her new changes in life, most importantly that of their son's newest developments as Superboy.

Even Clark has come to accept that Chloe and these pyjamas are never to be parted, a lesson he learnt when he forbiddingly inquired about maybe updating to a new pair, a pair without baby spit stains and three missing buttons, only to have Chloe and her currently pregnant hormones spiral into a fitful rage even at the thought of shedding what has come to be seen as her second skin. Needless to say ever since then Clark has grown accustomed to the cuddly faded garments, in fact more than he is willing to admit.

Chloe's arms wrapped around her as she looked in the mirror, the soft fabric a soothing as her fingers ran up and down her arms. "I'm glad some things never change." She spoke aloud, a smile creeping to her lips, a slight chuckle escaping her at the sight of herself, she would never _ever_ admit it to Clark but they really didn't her any favours, the hem had risen far too high to fit any more, just showing the beginning her of belly button, the neckline a little too revealing now that the first three buttons had either fallen off from age or been ripped off from one of Superman's little, but strong angels, and the colour, well let's just say they couldn't really be classed as pink anymore. But they were her constant. The one thing that hadn't decided to abandon or hurt or do any wrong to her, they were a reminder of everything she had overcome, her very own 'fortress of solitude'. This thought made her chuckle even more, what would Clark think if he heard me comparing my worn out bunny pyjama's to his advanced technological crystal fortress?

Her internal monologue took a sudden shift as she realised that she was actually contemplating the history behind her pj's, with a shake of her head, she finished up in the bathroom and sneaked back into the bedroom, daring a quick glance over to Sky, still asleep, _thank god!_

With an eagerness too obvious she pulled back the cover and slipped hastily into the king sized bed, the covers instantly being pulled up to her chin, cocooning herself in, her eyes shutting instinctively in content.

Chloe was so exhausted she hadn't even realised she had fallen asleep before Clark had came up to bed. Stirring in her sleep, Chloe's eyes suddenly shot open at the sensation of someone next to her, relaxing instantly as she realised that it was Clark now lying behind her, his arm draped affectionately yet protectively around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach.

She loved this, even after four children and sixteen years of marriage she still felt butterflies in her stomach every time Clark touched her, or even looked at her. To this day she still found it hard to believe that Clark Kent had chosen _her_ over Lana Lang, the most popular girl in school and let's face it the love of his life since he was old enough to say her name. Not that Chloe held any hard feelings towards Lana now; she had accepted Clark's choice to end their relationship early on and even supported Clark's revelation in the discovery of his love for one Chloe Sullivan which had been clear to everyone for years but himself. Lana had become a good friend of the family, especially during Chloe's first pregnancy, being one of the few to actually know about Clark's abilities, it was nice to have someone else to talk about the complications of carrying an alien's baby, namely the extra two month waiting list on the birth, that's right a Kryptonian pregnancy lasts eleven months, not nine and Clark never heard the end of it.

Chloe leaned back into his touch, her body scoped against his own, her petite frame fitting perfectly within his larger one. Her hand cupped his, still touching her stomach, her mind reeling back to Connor's pregnancy, their first miracle child, how every night Clark would sleep with his hand over her protruding stomach, his touch automatically calming Connor's persistent kicking in the later months, as well as highlighting his need to want to protect both Chloe and his unborn son. They weren't even sure Chloe could carry the full eleven months and had prepared themselves for the worst, knowing that any day they could lose the baby due to a complication. Eleven months of torture that were all washed away on the day they held their beautiful baby boy in their arms for the first time.

Her eyes watered just at the mere thought of Connor having never been born, extinguishing her darker thoughts, Chloe took a calming breath and made herself more comfortable in her husband's arms. "I love you Kal-El" With that her eyes closed and her body relaxed under Clark's pull of her body closer to his, relishing in the heat he provided, she slipped back into a peaceful sleep where Connor and Superboy were just a distant memory, a concern best dealt with tomorrow, right now she just wanted to sleep and feel safe in Clark's arms.

_Her_ Superman.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Hope it gave a little insight, i know there wasn't LOTS of information but that will come in later chapters :D**

**On a side note, i have recently joined Deviant Art and have posted some promo posters for SLA on there, showing actors and actresses i feel best convey's Supe's Angels :P**

**These pictures can be seen through the link to my Deviant account in my profile page :D**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	17. Superman's Angels Part 2

**Hi again, i am BACK!!**

**No more school for two months now until i go to Uni and i am so happy to get back into my writing :D**

**So here is my latest chapter, and it is a real one, not a one shot :P I am so proud of myself lol it was hard to get back into it, but once i started typing it all came flooding back =)**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it is kind of setting up everything that is to follow, so the story can really start progressing.**

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, and just want to add a special thanks to JamesTKent for all the super ideas he offered for future chapters, and i am highly looking forward to incorporating them into future chapters :D**

**Well, that's all i have to say except ENJOY!**

* * *

Morning had come around far too quickly for every member of the Kent household. The previous night hadn't ended on such brilliant terms, and Connor especially was less than eager to show his presence in his parents company, he just knew they would still be mad, and these emotions were never a good thing in such an over-powered family.

Connor lay still in the bed he had hardly slept in last night, he was too nervous to have slept; his mind was reeling with his own stupidity, his stomach churning every time he thought about the inevitable confrontation he was working himself up towards this morning with the rest if his family. He knew that the talk he had with his parents last night wasn't going to be the last and this thought alone fuelled his groans of protest and agitation as he yanked the covers rougher than needed up and over his head. He was about to try and go back to sleep, thankful it wasn't a school day, but the weekend, hoping his parents would up and leave for work without bothering him, but it would seem his plan wouldn't get him very far.

"Connor, you awake?" Lara's soprano pitched voice whispered through a small crack in his bedroom door. He must have been distracted he didn't even hear her approach his room. So much for his 'super' abilities, he thought harshly to himself, in no mood for anything other than self-loathing today.

"Go away Lara." Connor muttered from under his covers, turning onto his side abruptly, hoping she would get the impression he didn't want to talk to anyone and leave.

His wishes weren't going to come true today, before he knew it Lara was sat on the side of his bed, pulling the covers off of his face, her own strength rivalling his own as he fought to keep them above his head, feeling no more use in fighting with her, allowing the brightness of the light she had let in from his curtains momentarily blind him. Squinting away the shock, he focused his vision onto his little sister, sat patiently waiting for him to start yelling...not that he had the energy to even if he wanted to.

"Lara what do you want?" This was all he could muster, his voice still thick with the lack of sleep he had gotten.

"What happened Conn? I mean I knew you could be stupid but this; well this takes things to a whole new level of retard. What were you thinking? Did you forget the number one rule in this house..._never give away the secret_!" Lara emphasised her words with dramatic hand gestures, finishing with a short slap to his bare shoulder, her lips an all too similar shape that perfectly mimicked their mother's when she was disappointed.

He couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped him at the sight of his baby sister trying to tell him off and not really succeeding very well.

"I know." He muttered under his breath.

Lara's shoulders dropped at his response, somewhat disappointed that he didn't retaliate. Where was her usual brother that finds her annoying and is always telling her get out of his room, she kind of missed that, this Connor was far too depressing, she didn't like seeing him so out of character, it was weird. "Well, good." She tried to keep a straight face, but with the look that Connor was giving her and the smirk that was forming on his lips, she found herself smiling back, a small giggle trickled from her tightly pulled lips in her attempt to maintain her frown, but with very little luck, her tough facade very quickly all but forgotten...now she was curious.

"So what was it like? What did you do? What did Mom and Dad say about it? I bet you're grounded aren't you? How long? Bet its years...no decades knowing Mom, poor you." Lara spoke at a record speed, her words never pausing except to take a small breath in between her sentences, if that's what you could call them. She came to a stop taking a deep breath, sighing as she fell on top of her brother's chest, squeezing him in a tight hug of affection.

"Which question would you like me to answer first?" Connor had to laugh at his sister's dramatics; he could always count on her to lighten up the mood in any situation. Even he would forget that she was only eleven at times like this, she was so much like their mother, always too mouthy for her own good at times.

"Really Conn, why did you do it?" Lara's mood suddenly turned very serious, Connor the one of few people that knew how deep such a tone meant to Lara, when she spoke like this people who really knew her, knew that she was worried and was trying her hardest not to show just how upset about something she really was, always trying to protect those around her...a trait they had all inherited from the years of being raised by Superman, the world's greatest saviour.

"Lara, I didn't really think about it at the time, Kara and I was out around Metropolis and she heard a bank robbery, it all happened so fast, before I could think she was talking me into helping her. It felt good knowing that I could help, that I could be the one to bring hope of a better future to the people just like Dad does. I guess I just wanted to be like him, to be the hero I know he expects me to be one day." Connor didn't stop when Lara stayed quiet in his arms, content in listening to his story. "It felt great; no it felt amazing, the rush, there's nothing like it. Fighting the bad guys, using my abilities for something good, something other than chores. It was addictive, then before what I had just done could really sink in the media were all around us, firing questions one after the other, I froze at first, confused, I couldn't see what all the fuss was about, then I realised...it was me." Lara tilted her head to look up into his eyes, noting the smile on his face, not one of shame, but pride, her own lips turning up at the corners instinctively.

"So what about the name?"

"You heard about that huh?" Connor asked looking away as a flush crept upon his cheeks.

"I think everybody that owns a T.V. heard about it." Lara quipped, soothing her look as she noticed Connor retract slightly at her words.

"I guess you're right. Well, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I knew I shouldn't have done it, I knew that I had no right, that I should have walked away and brushed this off as a onetime deal, but that rush...I didn't want to leave that behind, I wanted to experience it again and again. So when they asked me what my name was, I couldn't bring myself not to answer, I wanted to be a part of this, of this family, of the family of hero's in this world. Superboy...not very inventive I know, but I felt I needed to keep to my family, to take the name and make Dad proud with how I used it. I guess I was kind of stupid though wasn't I, he wasn't proud of me after all."

"I think it was a very brave thing for you to do..._Superboy_." Lara smiled, leaning up, placing a small kiss onto his cheek before sitting up. "Don't worry too much about Mom and Dad, they can deal, it's the rest of the world you need to worry about, if the news this morning is anything to go by, your claim to fame isn't nearly as over as you might want it to be."

"What are you talking about?" Connor gasped, sitting up so fast he nearly knocked Lara off of the bed.

"You're all over the news, you and Aunty Kara, you should have seen Mom and Dad's faces when they turned the T.V. on, it was priceless."

"Why, what did they see?" Connor asked, his mood suddenly bursting with curiosity, a small amount of worry just below the surface, if his parent's had already seen the news, he was sure to get an even bigger lecture as soon as he saw them. He was up and moved in a blur out of bed as he listened to Lara, pulling on a new t-shirt, still in his bed shorts; he stopped to hear his sister's response.

"Not what they saw, more like who they saw...it would seem _The Star_ had scooped the story before the _Daily Planet_, considering it's usually Mom who gets all the 'Super' interviews that didn't go down too well with her. They left as soon as they saw the report, they were heading over to the Planet in an attempt to write another and more accurate, or should we say censored version of the event." Lara continued with ease, her talk of the newspaper rivalry sounding very at home rolling from her tongue, she was going to be a natural reporter.

Connor took her by the hand and led her downstairs with him, not stopping even as he walked past a shamed looking Kara at the bottom of the stairs, until he reached the living room and flicked on the news.

He didn't have to search far; the report was playing on almost every network.

"_Late yesterday evening Metropolis had front row seats at the arrival of our latest addition to the family of Supers. After briskly handling the sticky situation of a bank robbery the newest and most talked about hero this year shocked and amazed us alongside fellow superhero Supergirl, when are there going to be too many 'Super's' in the world you may ask?" The overly perky news reported said making quotation marks with her fingers. "...It would seem to this newcomer now is not the time, so we welcome Superboy into our town and hope to be seeing a lot more of him on the streets. Who knows, maybe Superman is willing to take on an apprentice." She said with a dazzling white smile. "Back to the studio with Penny." _Connor clicked the television off and remained silent for what seemed hours, not moving as he took in the seriousness of his actions and what this now meant for his family.

"What's going on?" John asked as he walked into the living room, the tension in the room practically palpable, his face innocent as he took in the scene before him, Connor stood motionless in front of the T.V. and Kara and Lara sat rigidly on the sofa, both sullen faced. "Oh, it's the Superboy thing." John muttered more to himself, unprepared for what was to come next.

"Of course it is you idiot! What else would it be?" Connor had never used that tone with his brother before; all the children were so close they rarely got into any major arguments outside of their usual tormenting, so John was rendered still, his mouth agape and eyes pooping out of his sockets at his brother's sudden outburst.

"Connor, don't take this out on your brother." Kara reprimanded speaking up for the first time, realising she was the adult here and should probably start getting a handle on the situation. Not that her services were far from overdue for a few years to come.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I never realised how serious this really was until now. No wonder Mom and Dad were angry." Connor sighed, his face falling into his hands as he collapsed onto the armchair behind him. "What have I done?"

"Not just you Connor and don't you forget that, I am just as much, or even more as to blame as you. I am the one who talked you into it, and I was supposed to be the responsible adult." Kara added, leaving her seat and walking to stand in front of Connor, pulling his hands away from his face, she made him look her in the eye. "We will figure this out, we always do, I don't want you to worry about this Connor, we have a whole team of people who are working as we speak to fix this." Kara's heart broke at the sight of Connor's face, he looked so young all of sudden, not of the age for someone ready to be out fighting crime and risking their lives, less so of latter given this family's invulnerabilities, but still his age never really occurred to her before, barely a seventeen year old was very quickly too young in her eyes to be starting out in this life. Inwardly cringing at how ironic that given that she wasn't much older when she herself started out as Supergirl, but she had watched this young boy grow up and to imagine putting him in any more danger was more than she even dare to think about.

With this inner resolve, Kara pulled Connor into her arms and stayed like that as he absorbed all the comfort she could provide.

Everyone welcomed the silence in each other's presence, so when the phone suddenly let out a shrill ring everybody jumped at the noise. After it continued to ring, the person on the other end obviously determined to be answered to, John moved from his spot next to Lara, he picked it up off the receiver, "Hello?" His small voice asked, coughing quietly to clear his throat.

"Oh hey John, it's Roxy, is Connor there?" She sounded concerned, her bubbly voice trying to hide it, but John could still hear the worry underneath, he had heard it plenty of times from his family.

"Conn…its Roxy for you."

Connor looked up from Kara's shoulder, his eyes suddenly going wide with fear, what did she want? Had she seen the news? Had she figured it out? Had she recognised me? No, maybe she's just curious and wants to just talk about this new Superboy. Before his internal debate could go on any longer, John had walked towards him and was holding the phone out for him to take.

"Hi Roxy, you ok?" Connor tried to ask as casually as possible, hoping she wouldn't hear the strain in his voice.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister!" Roxy's agitated voice could be heard from the phone from all those in the room.

* * *

As soon as Chloe had woken up this morning, the all too familiar anxiety came flooding back, and matters weren't helped as she turned on the news, something she had put off until the very last minute and watched on with fear as her son's face, which she hoped thanks to the hoody and glasses wouldn't be recognisable to anyone else was plastered over every news channel, the same story being retold over and over in every way possible as this newly formed epidemic swept the nation one channel at a time.

Not all of them had bothered her, until that _one_ had hit her screen; the star reporter for _The Star_ came into view and began her report of the previous night's occurrences. Chloe's teeth locked together, her body stiff with forthright contempt for her rival reporter, Maggie Lester.

"How dare she, this is our family and this should have been our story." Chloe seethed, reaching impatiently for her purse and downing the rest of her coffee, she grabbed Clark by the arm and practically dragged him out of the door, thankful that Jimmy and Kara were still here to look after the kids. "Clark, we have an article to write."

Clark lost all sense of speech as Chloe yanked harder on his arm to get him to pick up his pace, his efforts at trying to get his wife to slow down whilst driving along the semi-busy streets into Metropolis failed miserably, as every time he tried to open his mouth she sent him a glare that even Superman didn't want to rival.

**The Daily Planet**

Chloe cursed the long elevator ride to the top floor of the renowned Daily Planet building. Her eagerness to get to her desk and start writing the best damn report on her son's newest identity crisis, and hopefully one that will help lead all suspicions away from their family was burning a hole through the poor woman's head in front of her, at least it would have if she had Clark's heat vision.

"Chloe calm down, we still have time to do this." Clark whispered to his agitated wife, though secretly he was just as anxious as she, but he wasn't going to add more reason for Chloe to bust a hole through the elevator door if she could and there was no doubt in his mind she would try if given the chance.

She didn't even get a chance to respond as the lift came to a stop and the resounding _ding_ within the small box indicated that they had made it to the top floor. Chloe wasted no time; she pushed her way through to the front and continued to stalk her way towards to the bullpen, the sharpness of her stiletto heals announcing her presence long before she came into view. The double doors swung open with a force Clark didn't know Chloe had in her, all eyes turned up from their computers and fell onto a fierce looking Chloe, Clark would have found it amusing had he not been just as concerned as his wife. Their fellow co-workers looked upon Chloe with slight fear in their eyes, all knowing better than to get in her way when she was on a mission, the smarter bunch quickly shot their eyes back down not wanting to catch her stern gaze, the few that didn't regretted it as Chloe scowled at them with enough vengeance to make a face melt.

"Kent! Sullivan! In my office, now!" Perry barked across the bullpen as soon as he spotted his star reporters round the corner, even after Clark and Chloe married he still insisted on calling her by her maiden name when he really wanted her attention, he said it emphasised his authority singling out his staff by use of their name. Of course Chloe had tried encouraging him otherwise but he wouldn't hear any of it, but he had been such a strong father figure in her life she couldn't bring herself to argue the point any further, she owed a lot to Perry White and was glad that he was such a close friend of the family, so much so he was practically the kids grandfather, he always treated them as thought they were his blood family ever since Connor was born, but neither Clark or Chloe have ever thought it a good idea to let him in on the 'family secret', mainly for safety reasons…his safety that is.

Now they were wishing otherwise, maybe he could have prolonged the media frenzy, they doubted it, but the idea was all too appealing to disregard. Not that there was anything they could do about it now, the worst had already happened.

Clark shared a worried look with his wife as he held the door open for her as she entered Perry's office.

"What do you want Chief? This isn't really the best time…"

"Shut up and sit down." Perry cut in before Chloe could continue her rant. Of course hearing _that_ tone in his voice both his reporters done as they were told and took a seat in the old vintage armchairs in front of his desk.

"What do hell do you think you're doing, you guys are supposed to be my best reporters dammit and you let _Star_ get in there before you! Where were you guys when all of this went down last night, not just a year ago you both would have had front row tickets to this show, you're slacking is what you're doing…"

"Chief-"

"Don't call me that!" Perry sniped.

"-Perry, as for where we were last night, if you remember _old man_, we were in Gotham City interviewing Bruce Wayne just as you had asked us to, we were covering the Luthor story that never seems to go anywhere. And secondly we aren't slacking, but that is beside the point. The point is, we are just as pissed as you that Maggie got in there before us, she's no where near as competent as us and yet she still got one over us, trust me we are going to give back something twice as good is you ever let us out of the damn office and let us get on with our job…sir." Chloe spoke softer as she added the 'sir' hoping to soften him up a little after taking a deep breath once finishing her rant. She had to admit she felt a lot better after getting that off her chest. Poor Clark was sat speechless, once again beside his wife, he couldn't think of anything else to add, and dutifully playing along to the Clark Kent persona simply nodded in agreement as Perry eyed him with a surprisingly calm expression.

"Feel better?" Perry said to Chloe, a smirk turning the corners of his mouth. He always knew just how to handle his reporters, especially those who have been like a daughter to him for many years, family in everything but blood. This is how he knew that allowing her the chance to vent her frustrations towards him in this office he was able to save at least some of his other staff from getting the brunt end of her attitude later.

"Much, thanks." Chloe was grateful as Clark placed his hand over hers and gave it a tight squeeze, knowing that the gesture was more to do with where her thoughts really were…with the safety of their family…with their son.

"Perry, we can do this, I'm s-sorry we weren't there to get the story first hand, but you can trust we w-will give you the best report for this afternoons addition and it will most definitely blow the _Star_ into the water." Clark tied to reassure his aged boss, remembering to stutter a few times in attempt to keep up the bumbling reporter façade.

"I know you will, otherwise I'll have to find a couple of replacements to represent this newspaper." Perry said, his years of practice aiding his bluff as he managed to keep a perfectly straight face, knowing deep in his heart that no one could ever replace this two, not for centuries to come.

"We both know for a fact that you couldn't put up with anybody else doing this job, besides who else would be stupid enough to agree to all the labour you put us through…we're two in a million Chief." Chloe threw back as she stood from her chair, Clark following suit beside her.

"You're kidding yourselves, I'm Perry White any poor soul would give their entire inheritance to come work for me and have your spots. Now get outta here and get me a damn good report written by this afternoon." Perry smiled warm heartedly as Chloe sauntered towards the glass doors behind her, she paused and turned to look over her shoulder.

"You got it Chief." Clark took pace beside his wife, her determination still evident, but thankfully her anger had subsided slightly, at least for the time being. "Come on Clark, we have a story to write." Chloe spoke her previous words once again, only this time they weren't tinged with vengeance, but excitement for the thrill of a story in the making.

"That we have, and I'm assuming you are going to want an exclusive interview with the man of steel himself on the matter?" Clark whispered as he bent down to Chloe's ear.

"Of course. Meet me on the roof in five minutes, she give you enough time to fake an emergency." Chloe smiled leaning to the side so to place a cherished kiss onto Clark's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chloe _Kent_. See you in a bit." With that they both went their separate ways, Chloe off to start digging up every report been made so far on Superboy's appearance in an attempt to extinguish everything she didn't want in her story, and Clark to find a [plausible reason to leave the bullpen in order to change into the iconic suit and begin the first of many interviews he could foresee involving his son's newest identity.

Life was only starting to get complicated, but when had life ever been any different for one Clark Kent, alien farm boy from Smallville.

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**Do you like where this is going, or would you like to see something else? I am open to any ideas you would like to see in future chapters, just let me know :D**

**and the best way to do that is press that little green button below and leave me a review, they really do make my day :P**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	18. Superman's Angels Part 3

**Here's the next chapter for you guys, i really hope you like it :D**

**Thank to all those who have reviewed and favourited my story, it always means a lot to me ^^**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

__

**Previously**

"_Hi Roxy, you ok?" Connor tried to ask as casually as possible, hoping she wouldn't hear the strain in his voice._

"_You have a lot of explaining to do mister!" Roxy's agitated voice could be heard from the phone from all those in the room._

........

Connor froze and could have sworn that his heart had stopped. His mind was working a mile a minute trying to think of how he was going to explain himself, should he start with the begging for forgiveness or go straight into the details, he didn't have time to come to make a decision before Roxy spoke up again.

"Where were you yesterday?" Roxy's voice was stern as she spoke, obviously not in the best of moods, especially with her boyfriend. Her question made Connor's heart leap back to life in his chest, his breath catching in his throat.

How the hell should he answer that? Should he tell her the truth? If she had already figured it out it would probably be the best thing to do, but that smallest bit of hope in the back of his mind was praying that she hadn't. He thanked the gods as his luck played out again and she cut him off, saving him from releasing the turmoil building within him waiting to spill over.

"I'll tell you exactly where you were...not here!" She went quiet; obviously she was now expecting an answer.

"Not where?" He tried and tried, racking his brains for the answer to her question, but for the life of him with all that had been going on he couldn't remember ever forgetting anything involving Roxy, at least he hoped that he hadn't, but he had to admit that the odds were stacked against him.

"Are you kidding me Connor, how on earth could you forget, we made plans for last night, remember? You were going to come round and pick me up! But _obviously_ you found something much more important to do...nice to see I'm so far up you priority list." Roxy's tone changed as she continued, her voice altering from her previous temper to sadness, Connor could have sworn she was crying, but he knew better than to point out that fact.

He worked his brain even harder, searching his memory for something that he had forgotten, that's when his phone call to Roxy two nights ago came flooding back to him. _"…Look Rox I gotta go, yer I know, I'm gunna miss you too but I promised my Dad I'd look out for the rest of the troops and I so don't wanna get on his bad side too…ok, we still on for tomorrow night? Great, ok love you too…bye"_

He felt even worse all of a sudden. He couldn't believe he had forgotten, not that he could blame himself considering all he was having to deal with here...but Roxy didn't know about that, and he found he was reminding himself of that far too much lately. It was then that he realised that she was still waiting for him to respond.

"I'm so sorry Rox, something came up...a family emergency, things have been a little hectic around here lately, I swear I will make it up to you, I know I should have called but..."

"No, Connor stop. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I shouldn't have assumed..." Roxy sighed into the phone, taking a quick pause before she continued. "I know you're a great guy and I should have figured that it was something important, I know you would have called me had you not been so distracted."

"You know I wouldn't have skipped out on you if I didn't have a good reason for it Roxy, I really am sorry." By now Connor had stood and left the room, looking for a little privacy, knowing it didn't mean much being in a house of family with super-hearing, and he was sure Kara would be listening for any indication that Roxy had recognised him from the news.

"I know, I know, you're right. Guess I was just worried that...well, never mind." She cut off quickly, thankful that she wasn't having this conversation face to face as a scarlet blush crept up her cheeks. Sure Connor would still hear it in her voice, he was always so perceptive.

"What? What were you worried about?"

"Really it's nothing, just me being stupid."

"Roxy, what is it?" Connor put on his best persuasive tone, knowing she could never say no to him when he used it on her.

"I was worried that...well, I thought that maybe you didn't...want me anymore." Her answer was so low that had it not been for his super-hearing he probably wouldn't have heard her properly.

He sank down onto the end of his bed, letting out a sigh before he began to answer. "Rox of course I want you, more than you know. I love you so much, if it wasn't for the...emergency I wouldn't have ignored you like that, my head has just been all over the place, but I think things are going to be ok...for the both of us. I promise you that I will be making this up to you. In fact, how does dinner sound? My place tomorrow night, I'll cook?"

"How do I deserve you Connor Kent? Fine I forgive you, and you better cook my favourite." Roxy laughed into the handset, happy to hear Connor chuckle along with her.

"Of course, anything for you, Meatball pizza it is. God how did I get such a cool girl, smart, beautiful and eats _proper_ food, I truly am the luckiest guy alive."

"You better remember that next time you have a family emergency and forget to call. What happened then? Is everyone ok?"

"Oh, well nobody's hurt, I can't really talk about it, my parents don't really want the news to spread around. Sorry." Connor's hands tensed into fists, he hated this, lying to his girlfriend, and he knew that it was safer for her not to know, but he couldn't help but feel that keeping her in the dark was hurting her even more. But for now he couldn't break the family number one rule any more than he already has with his little stunt.

"Its fine, really I get it, I guess they're big with the secrecy seeing as their reporters." She tried to laugh it off as usual, but Connor could tell that it always hurt her when he couldn't tell her these things, this wasn't the first time he has had to lie to her and she knew it, that was the worst part.

"I guess." Connor tried to say as light hearted as he could, but knew it didn't sound too convincing.

"Well I guess that's about it. I'm sorry I didn't trust you Conn, but I'm looking forward to our make up session tomorrow." She added with a hint of mischief in her voice. "I hope you sort out the...family emergency, see you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too Rox, see ya." She hung up then, leaving Connor with his thoughts and now ever rising frustration. Was this ever going to get any easier? He promised himself that as soon as this Superboy mess was sorted he would talk to his parents again about letting Roxy in on the secret, seeing as he couldn't ever see himself with anyone else beside her, if she wasn't going anywhere she would need to know eventually, and if it was up to him sooner would be better rather than later.

Taking a few more minutes to calm himself, Connor threw the phone behind him and put his face into his hands, elbows propped up on his knees. He found himself asking himself more and more lately, _how have things become so complicated so quickly?_ He had no idea what was to come in the near future concerning Superboy, but a part of him secretly hoped that the world hadn't heard the last of their new hero, he had always looked up to his father from since he could remember, he was the strongest and bravest person he knew, how could he blame him from just wanting to live up to that? To be the hero of a son he knew that his father wanted to see. So why was he so against the idea of him joining him?

He wasn't going to get the answers he wanted sat up in his room alone all day, Connor ran his hands roughly over his scalp, pushing the loose curls hanging over his forehead out of the way. Suddenly he stood on empowered limbs as determination to have some answers took over him.

He wanted to do this, he needed to do this.

He had made his choice and now he has to either live with it, or live up to it.

He is Superboy and now he's ready to show the world just what he could do.

* * *

"Do you think she has figured it out?" John asked Lara as they both watched as Kara nervously paced the room, her face blank as they could tell she was listening in on Connor's phone call, waiting to hear those dreaded words that Roxy knew he was Superboy and then would come the realisation that Clark was Superman and she Supergirl.

What they didn't know was that she was ready to take action, to fly straight over to the girl's house and bring her back here, convince her of how important it is that she not says a word, maybe put in a threat or two just to be safe. Poor Connor, he would probably lose her for good, but she couldn't think about that, all that mattered was the safety of their secret.

At least that's what she keeps telling herself.

"Kara? What is she saying? Does she know?" Lara spoke aloud, directing her question to Kara herself this time. Both John and she waited patiently for her to respond, allowing the briefest of hope overcome them as Kara's face softened slightly and looked towards them, the beginning of a smile creeping onto her lips.

"She doesn't know. She's just upset that Connor didn't meet up with her yesterday night. Everything's fine." The last part was whispered more to herself than to the twins watching her with wide eyes, she allowed herself to relax just slightly, halting her pace before she could wear a hole in the carpet. She placed tensed hands onto her hips and hung her head slightly, the small smile stretching into a grin behind her golden hair that hung forwards covering her face.

Roxy didn't know anything.

The relief was much welcomed, she was just thankful that her previous plan wouldn't have to be executed. She never _wanted_ to kidnap the poor girl and use any measure available in convincing her of the magnitude of this situation, but she was rather ashamed of herself in the realisation that she knew that would she have done just that had she needed to. She never would have forgiven herself; knowing that her actions would have pushed Roxy away for good and that would have left a very heartbroken Connor...all from her doing.

So yes, relief was an understatement at the moment, to know that she wouldn't have to do that to her nephew was making her grin that much wider.

"So...she doesn't know, that's good right? Connor's safe?" John asked when no one else spoke.

"Yes that's good, but it doesn't mean that Connor is safe John, it just means that he's not going to be single anytime soon." Lara answered him with exasperation in her voice, as she rolled her eyes at John's simple mindedness.

"Oh." Was all he replied. "So what now?"

"Good question, what do we do now Kara?"

Kara looked up slowly, grin still on her face, but slowly fading as reality came crashing back. What were they going to do now? "I don't know..." Kara started, but her heart broke at the sight of the children's faces drop her at the cue of her words, she couldn't do this to them now, she had to keep them optimistic. "Come here..."

Kara held her arms open and the twins willingly stood from the sofa and ran into her waiting embrace, happy for the comfort provided in their Aunt's strong arms.

John would never _ever_ admit it to anyone outside of his family, but he was scared for his brother, he didn't exactly understand what all of this meant for his family, but he knew it couldn't be anything good given his parents reaction. But for the moment he was happy just to be held in Kara's arms, his sister beside him...safe.

Lara was surprised when John leapt up from the chair nearly as fast as she did. She didn't expect him to openly show his desperation for comfort like that, but she was proud of him in a strange sense, yet another part of her wished she could provide that same comfort for him herself. Not that she would ever think she could outshine their great Aunt Kara, who held them as close to her as she could, stroking their heads with either hand, leaning down to leave a tender kiss on each of their heads. "We will get through this and everything will be fine...I promise." Kara made the promise more to herself, wishing...hoping that she could keep it.

Still in their embrace the twins didn't notice as Jimmy entered the room, Sky in his arms. He caught Kara's eye as she looked up over their heads, she sent him a small smile, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes, but Jimmy wasn't one to miss when his wife was upset.

He walked into the room towards the trio of family in its centre and with his spare arm encircled as much of them as he could from beside his wife, Sky leaning down automatically to embed herself in the hug, taking a handful of Lara's hair in the process, causing her look up and laugh shakily through her own tears, pulling her baby sister from Jimmy's arms she held her close and continued the silent moment between a family that meant everything to each other, thankful as Conner too found his way back to them, feeling him put an arm across John and herself, happy to forget the world for a while and simply feel safe.

_"We always have to stick together John, promise me we will always take care of each other..." _Lara thought to her twin, seeing John tilt his head towards her at the sound of her thoughts in his mind.

_"Always Lara, I promise." _John thought back, taking Lara's hand and giving it a tight squeeze, sending a reassuring smile her way.

The silence was quickly disturbed when Kara's mobile began ring in her pocket, disrupting their secluded serenity, her head dropping in annoyance, but as she pulled it out ready to shut if off, she noticed the caller ID, it was Chloe.

* * *

Clark had managed to get out of the Daily Planet building for a while, he had fumbled about with the photocopier before announcing that it had broken and needed a new part, which he just so happened to assist in going out a buying himself, _that should give me an hour or so_, he thought as he stepped into the elevator. Just as the doors closed he took no time in flying upwards and outwards, leaving his work clothes in a heap in the lift shaft. In seconds he was on the rooftop and stood waiting for Chloe to make her way up to meet him.

Minutes passed and he began to wonder what was keeping her. He floated from the ledge he was currently standing on and was about to re-dress and go start his search when the door to the roof swung open and out stepped his wife, her beauty still ceased to amaze him, he would never stop loving this woman.

"I thought I had been stood up." Clark teased as he leant casually against the wall, arms crossed across his impressive chest.

"I had a thought just after you left, seeing as you weren't personally involved in the incident I thought it would be best if we had a firsthand account in the interview. I called Kara, she's on her way." Chloe explained not really listening for a response as she searched endlessly in her handbag for her tape recorder, getting quickly frustrated when she couldn't find it she threw her bag down onto the ground, pulling it further open with a little too much force, causing the contents to spill out of the side and onto the floor.

Clark was beside her and crouched before she even registered he had moved. "Chloe, calm down, that bag is pretty old if you keep taking your temper out on it; I don't think it's going to last much longer." Clark tried to keep the situation light, knowing too well that as soon as this interview began and the topic of her son being involved in crime and justice was going to test her last nerve and he was already worried Kara was now going to receive the blunt end of it.

"Clark how can I be calm? Our _son_ has shown the world what he can do, he's given himself a name...he's going to become a superhero, he will be putting his life in danger every time he puts on his costume if he follows through with this. Clark he's my little boy, he's our miracle child for heaven's sake and forgive me for being a little testy about the idea of him following in your shoes...God, if anything was to happ-" Chloe didn't finish as she held back a sob. Clark instinctively pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I know, trust me I know, but he's growing up Chloe, he has to learn to make these decisions for himself, even if they aren't always the best ones."

Suddenly a cough from behind broke them apart, Chloe wiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand, straitening her uniform as she stood up with a little help from Clark. "Kara, um thanks for coming." Chloe said, clearing her throat of the emotion that tried to engulf her only moments ago.

"Its fine, you ok?" Kara moved forwards slightly, her hand extended towards Chloe, but it dropped as Chloe didn't seem to move to take it.

"I will be, as soon as we get this interview done and clear up a few things." She spoke professionally, Clark could tell she was trying to distance herself, not that he could blame her, he was trying to do the same thing for this interview. The world wanted to hear from their hero's Superman and Supergirl, not Clark and Kara, they had to keep the difference apparent if their secret identities were going to hold.

"Right then, shall we get started then. What do you want to know?" Kara asked with a more solid tone than before, catching on to what Clark and Chloe were doing, keeping her heart separated from her mind so to provide clarity and objectiveness towards the situation.

But the truth was that it was far from objective, it was family.

"Ok, let's start with the obvious, where did Superboy come from?" Chloe asked, knowing that she was going to have as much a part in the answer as they were, ready to tackle the story of their lifetime, knowing that everything they come up with will have to keep their own family out of the curiosity of other reporters, they needed a back story that was going to be believable, yet still keep them protected.

This was going to be a long and difficult process, but they would get it done, they would protect their family.

_I will protect my son._

* * *

**Gotham City – Two days ago**

"Wow look at this place Bruce, I can't wait to see the rest of the house if this is just the entrance." A woman of Bruce Wayne's 'play-boy' reputation spoke in awe as he escorted her almost begrudgingly into his home...anything to keep up appearances and to keep any suspicions away from his alter ego as Gotham Cities Dark Knight. He wouldn't normally bother, but he had to attend a charity function of some nature tonight and it was always best to let people think he was still that care-free, over-the-top heir to fortune that he has worked hard to build for himself over the years.

"Ah huh, how about some champagne? Please make yourself comfortable." Bruce allowed the words to roll off his tongue, his deep voice a rumble in his throat as he motioned towards the large living area and extravagant, practically unused sofa in its centre.

"That would be lovely." The tall blonde agreed as she sauntered off towards the sofa, hoping to move further into the house as soon as she could, preferably the bedroom if she had it her way tonight.

Bruce made it to the kitchen where Alfred was waiting for him. "Ah Alfred, how was your evening?" Bruce asked as he went to the fridge to grab a bottle of champagne.

"Well rather uneventful for myself I assure you Master Wayne, but I don't think that could be said for everyone, have you not seen the news yet sir?" Alfred asked in his aged voice, a hint of mystery soaking his question which instantly caught Bruce's attention.

"No, why? What has happened?" The champagne forgotten on the side, he turned to the small flat screen built into the kitchen wall and turned it on to the first news channel he could find.

That's when he saw a video of Kara apprehending a small time bank robbery in Metropolis, what was so special about that. "Alfred? Wha-" Before he could end his sentence another figure appeared on the screen beside her, dressed in a hoody and glasses, the Super 'S' on the front of his jumper.

"Only hours ago Metropolis was introduced to its newest member of the Super-family, Superboy. Who is he? Where has he come from? We would all like to know, maybe Supergirl or Superman would be willing to shed a little light on this exciting new member of the hero community, I'm sure we would all love to hear more about this brave young Superboy...more on the subject when the information is available, for now, back to the studio wit-" Bruce shut the TV off, setting the control back onto the counter slowly, taking a moment to process what he had just seen on the small screen.

"Who...oh my..." Bruce's head shot up at his realisation, his own shocked gaze looked with his oldest friend and confidant whose expression showed he had clearly already made this discovery a while ago. "Connor." Bruce's words weren't a question, but a fact. The new hero in Metropolis, Superboy, he wasn't knew to this world, or from another reality, he was from Earth, he had been born here...he was his Godson, he was Connor Kent.

"I will inform your guest of your regrets to cancel this evening due to a family emergency Master Wayne, leave it to me." Alfred had already begun moving towards the door.

"Thank you Alfred. I have a call to make." Bruce exited from the door on the opposite end of the kitchen, heading in the direction of the Batcave, he knew his ally and friend would be needing as much help as he could get where identity matters were concerned, and through Bruce's connections and intelligence in that area he was willing to give all the help he can.

Dialling an all too familiar number, he waited for the call to be answered on the other end.

"Hello?" Came a female voice.

"Diana, I'm assuming you have seen the news, I think we need to call a meeting a.s.a.p, inform the league, we're going to need everybody involved in this." Bruce was to the point; no time was to be wasted in his eyes. This was his Godson on the line, practically family as far as he was concerned, all of Clark's children were seen as his own family and no matter what, he intended to protect them just as much as their own father.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**Reviews are love :D**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	19. Author's Note

**Hello** **everyone**,

**I'm sorry this is just an author's note, but it does involve something good for you all to read too.**

**I have just written and added a new story which was only supposed to be a one shot but I got a little** **carried away, so now it is going to be a two chapter one shot, standing as a prequel to this.**

**Summary: AU. Prequel to 'Superman's Little Angels'. How Clark and Chloe managed to overcome all odds and receive their very own miracle in the form of their first son Connor Kent.**

**Would love it if you all checked it out :D**

**It's called 'How it all began: Connor Kent'**

**Cee xx**


	20. Superman's Angels Part 4

**Wow, sorry it has taken me SO long to update, but i have been rather busy lately. But to make it up to you i have written a long chapter to come back with. And hopefully by the end of this chapter the main storyline will begin revealing itself :D**

**So before you all want to kill me even more, i will let you read the chapter now lol**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

_**JLA Headquarters – Two days ago**_

Bruce was there in record time as soon as his call to Diana was over. Alfred had kindly escorted the recent 'nameless' blonde out of his home, giving him the chance to escape to the sanctuary hidden beneath the Wayne Mansion; the _Batcave_.

He worked in a blur to get his suit on, preparing the conversation soon to take place between his fellow league members in his mind as his hands moved of their own accord, no need to think about his actions, his body doing all the work for him.

Back to the present, Bruce hadn't wasted a single moment; here he was now standing at the head of the JLA meeting table. Almost everyone was present, _almost_ being the operative word.

Kal wasn't here.

Not that Bruce could blame him, he wasn't even sure if Diana had invited him the first place, he would have to talk to her about that later…thank her maybe, he would decide at the time.

There was a chorus of voices echoing around the room, all muffled beyond distinction as everyone talked at the same time. They were getting nowhere fast and Bruce was losing his last nerve. For some unspoken reason, it had been decided amongst themselves, that if ever Kal, as they called him when they all met together on official JLA business wasn't present, Bruce automatically became the next to lead them. His attuned mind, which no one could deny was the best thing for the league, knowing he could always keep his cool under the pressure and organize when things got out of hand. Which usually happened pretty quickly with Kal out of the picture.

Now was a prime example, Bruce continued to stare ahead at the gathering of old time friends and allies, plus a couple of new ones whom he wouldn't admit out loud but had proven a great asset to the team, despite his initial judgments. His hands were balled into fists at his side, he tried his best to stay calm and collected in front of his team, but he will be the first to admit that these nerves were going to take a while to shake.

He scanned over the long table in front of him, taking in all the faces that had turned up in his mission to help a very treasured and close member of his extended family. He started at the far end, spotting the newest members talking amongst themselves, obviously in deep discussion over the best course of action, Zantanna and Plastic man seemed to be in a disagreement with each other, he knew he should probably break it up before it turned into something serious, but he had other things to worry about. Next he noticed Green Arrow conversing with Black Canary, thankfully they seemed to be getting along quite well, from what he could tell, they were discussing possible alias for Connor, oblivious to the arguing couple opposite them. That brought a small smile to Bruce's face; at least someone was being constructive around here.

As time suddenly made its awareness to him, realizing that this time spent not discussing was time wasted, he braved a glance in Diana's direction. She was looking straight back at him as soon as his eyes searched for hers. Of course she would be looking, no matter their differences, they couldn't deny how closely their minds seemed to work together, never a step-ahead of one another, always thinking in sync. At least now it didn't seem to startle him as much as it had the first few times they worked together…but now was not a time to get into the complications of ones personal relationships, there was work to do. Diana gave him a reassuring smile, her hands clasped calmly in front of her on the table.

His tense fists found a use, as they seemed to lift without him really realizing what he was doing and suddenly shot back down onto the steel surface of the table – hard. "SILENCE! He shouted in unison to his action, the feral tone of the Batman dripping from every letter as he spoke the word, his face turned into a ferocious scowl.

The noise shocked everyone into silence in half a second.

Various expressions turned to face him, some annoyed; some relieved to finally have this meeting commence as planned, while others just seemed irritated by Bruce's method of approach towards the league.

"Right, now we have some silence, there is a situation that needs our attention." Bruce spoke a little less harshly than his previous tone and action had suggested. His voice escaped his throat in a stern gravel, immediately carrying the air of authority all seemed to respect as they willingly hung of every word he spoke.

All listening Bruce continued. "I'm sure you have all heard by now of the newest member of the hero community announcing himself to the public, usually this wouldn't be a problem, but given the circumstances of this particular person, it requires the help and knowledge of all of us in order to provide the best protection to both himself and his family." Bruce paused as the League took in his previous words.

"What's the situation so far?" Green Lantern, aka Hal Jordon asked, looking to gain all the information he can before beginning their assessment.

"Yesterday evening a much cared for uncertified member of this family, Connor Kent, son and protégé of Superman decided to join us in our fight towards Justice, naming himself Superboy to the press without thinking. We are all here to help not only Connor but Clark…" Bruce skipped the pretences of formality, they all knew that Clark meant a lot more to all of them than they would ever admit. "…The most important part of this mission is the safety of their family, we need a story that will clear them from suspicion and keep their identities a secret for obvious reasons."

"He means a lot to all of us Bruce, you can trust we will do our best to protect them – all of them." Diana spoke up for the first time clear determination in her voice. "Now, let's get to work shall we?"

As soon as she asked, the previous surge of voices started up again, as everyone tried to share their ideas at the same time.

"Guys! One at a time. Oliver, did you have any ideas?" Bruce directed his attention towards the Emerald Archer sat in the middle of the table, all going quiet to hear his response.

"Well, I have a few." He answered with a smirk.

"Cut it with the ego dude, we need a plan and we need it now…can't imagine how Chloelicious is stressing out right now." Oliver sent death glares towards Bart, even after all these years and in Chloe's case four children down the line, Bart still cared a lot for her, of course he loved his wife and family beyond words, but Chloe was still one of his closest friends, they had known one another since the start of the first 'Junior Justice League' and much to her annoyance hadn't laid up on the nickname he used so long ago.

"Shut it speedo, as I was saying, I have a few ideas…but Bruce I'll need your help with the legal stuff." Oliver continued, ignoring the looks Bart was sending him.

"That's not a problem, let's hear it." Bruce assured, finally taking a seat himself, preparing for the long planning ahead of them.

* * *

_**Daily Planet Rooftop: Present day**_

Kara shifted uncomfortably under Chloe's scrutiny, her guilt resurfacing as she continuously reminded herself of her involvement in all this mess. Clark on the other hand managed to keep himself calm and collected as they all attempted to come up with a plausible story.

"I'm still waiting here guys." Chloe snapped, unlike either Superhero currently in her company, she was finding it harder to control her erratic emotions. Her foot keeping pace with the tapping she had started not long ago, unknowingly irritating the super-hearing beings who were trying their hardest not to scream at her to stop.

"Well, as for an alias name that shouldn't be too hard, he can use his birth name…" Clark started only to find both women looking at him as though he had lost his mind. "…His Kryptonian birth name that is." He quickly added, relieved to see Kara's face relax at least, Chloe on the other hand…

"At least that's an idea, but think about it Cla- _Superman,_" Chloe corrected with a grimace. "How do you think that will look to the press, I thought we were trying to give him a new identity not announce the arrival of another of your long lost relatives!"

"Hasn't he already done that by wearing the house of El symbol Chloe? And the name _Super_boy probably gave away that much as it is." Kara added her own thoughts onto the topic, finding a slight confidence in her argument, moving away from her perch against the wall and edging closer to the still temperamental blonde reporter.

"I think keeping his identity as close to the truth as possible whilst still protecting our family is the best thing to do here. If we exaggerate too much we might slip up and that would mean the whole family would be implicated, not just us." Clark explained, pointing to Kara and himself.

"Kon-El would work perfectly, he already knows the name and would be able to respond to it more easily than a fake one, that means less chance of him slipping up." Kara's voice was seeping with encouragement towards the idea; she could clearly see the advantages of keeping things simple.

"Fine, I guess you're right – both of you. But what about the connection, how are we going to explain that? We can't exactly say, oh look another stray cousin has popped down to visit from that now deceased planet Krypton!" Chloe partially regretted her bluntness as she watched the wince cross Clark's face at the mention of his dead home planet. Kara's a mimic as she mourned the lives of lost relatives and friends all over again. But she couldn't bring herself to regret them fully, she needed to get her point across and she needed to be taken seriously, at any cost, this was her son's life on the line here.

"I know." Clark agreed, his voice softer than before, eating at Chloe's guilt all the more.

"There's no need to worry about that Kal-El." A new female voice suddenly interrupted this family meeting atop the Daily Planet rooftop.

All at the same time, three faces turned to look for the source of the voice, Clark already knew who it was, that's why his face wasn't full of the irritation he would have unleashed on anyone else. "Diana." Clark greeted before looking up, his words not a question.

"Wonder Woman." Kara greeted in her own way, leaning a small nod of the head in the Amazon's direction, a smile warming her lips at the same time. She had taken a liking to the Amazon Princess during her time working with the League, and she wasn't that surprised to think that she was involved in this predicament.

"Kara, Kal, Chloe." Diana spoke as she hovered over the balcony wall to stand beside Clark; an act Chloe didn't over look.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Chloe spat towards the woman, not caring to hide the dislike in her voice. She never had liked the way she carried herself around _her _husband and she sure as hell didn't want her involvement in this, but she held back as much as she could, reminding herself that despite how much she didn't like the woman, if there was anything she could provide information wise that could help keep her family safe, she would listen.

Diana kept her face clear of any resentment towards the small, breakable blond in front of her, answering her question none-the-less. "Well isn't that obvious? I'm here to help, the league…"

"What! That League is involved in this?" Clark nearly chocked on his own words.

"What did you expect Kal, Connor means a lot to us all, did you really think they wouldn't want to help?" Diana explained her reasons as though she were talking to a five year old who missed the obvious.

"The League huh? What have they got to say about all this? _Probably shudding my parenting skills as we speak." _Chloe muttered the last part under her breath, her eyes going wide with the realization to all of their super-hearing…that she found herself forgetting about more and more recently, the stress must be really getting to her.

Lucky for her they all pretended not to hear.

"Who said we needed their help? On second thought if you are all involved, where have you been the last couple of days? Why now, why wait all this time to see me, and I don't know, maybe _ask_ if I wanted your help for that matter?" Clark accused more spitefully than intended.

"Kal, don't be so rude, as they said they all care about Connor, isn't that the most important thing here? Your son!" Kara stepped in, ready to point out Clark's misdirection of anger.

"She's right Kal-El, we only want to help and as for waiting this long, we all figured you would want this time to be with your family whilst you sorted things out on a personal level before we interfered, however we have been discussing possible means of helping you the whole time and by the sounds of the conversation I heard when I arrived I would say that you need it. Unless you have some brilliant plan tucked up your sleeve?" Diana held her own end of the argument, unwilling and un-wanting to back down.

"Thank you for the consideration, but who got you all involved in the first place, there really wasn't any need, I know you all have better things to be doing." Clark began, but Diana quickly cut him off.

"Bruce brought it to our attention not long after it happened. It would seem Gotham City was just as interested in Superboy as Metropolis, it was all over the news."

"Bruce! I should have known. I will be talking to him about that later." Clark muttered more to himself.

Chloe had kept quiet as she mulled over the thoughts in her head, looking at everything from as many different angles as she could, but she was still coming up empty. With a resigned sigh, Chloe stepped forward without any of them realizing and decided for the sake of her family to put her own irritations aside and accept the help they so desperately needed. "Diana, I'm sorry about before but you must understand that this is my family we are talking about and they mean everything to me, Connor he-" Chloe stopped, her throat constricting at the mere thought of anything happening to her son. "- He's our miracle child. So if keeping him safe means accepting your help, then that is exactly what we are going to do."

Clark couldn't help the smile that crept across his face as his wife ceased to amaze him even further, it was times like this that he felt the luckiest man alive to be married to Chloe Sullivan-Kent.

"Thank you for understanding Chloe, now as I was saying you haven't come up with a reasonable plan yet have you?" Diana looked upon all three with questioning eyes.

"No, we haven't." Kara responded despondently, sighing at their current lack of options.

"Well then, it's a good thing that we have." Diana professed with a wider grin that she intended to help ease the others worry. "Now here's what we come up with…" Diana continued on with their wrapped attention as she laid it all down for them, all keeping quiet as the Leagues' carefully thought out plan was explained, she was happy to allow them their choice of name, agreeing that Connor would probably prefer that.

As Chloe watched the stunning Amazon explain everything, she allowed herself to feel something that hadn't really occurred to her before now.

She felt hope.

* * *

_**Smallville – Kent household**_

Kara didn't waste any time after abruptly ending her phone call with Chloe, she changed into her suit and was flying out the back door before any of the family could ask her what was going on. Luckily Connor had listened in on the entire twenty seconds of conversation between his mother and aunt.

Kara's escape left a ruffle on wind in her wake, Lara's hair whipping over her face from the force.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked once the empty space where his wife had once stood now appeared empty.

Connor dropped his arms from around his siblings; Sky squealing uncomfortably now in her sister's arms as the tension in the room started to bother her as much as everyone else. Lara shifted her around to fit more securely on her hip, trying to sooth her agitated cries. "It's ok Sky, everything's ok baby, Mommy and Daddy are making everything better, don't you worry." Despite the confidence in her reassuring words, Lara's eyes flickered questioningly towards Connor, who still hadn't answered Jimmy's question.

"Connor! What's happened? Where did Kara go?" The authority in Jimmy's voice startled everyone, none of them having ever heard his voice tainted with such panic and force before today.

"It was m-mom on the phone." Connor paused to swallow the nerves he felt under an all of a sudden intimidating glare from his uncle. "She wanted Kar- Supergirl to join Dad and her in the interview."

Jimmy physically relaxed as understanding finally reached him. "Connor…" he sighed. "You nearly gave me a friggin heart attack, next tell me that there's nothing to worry about _before _I keel over, alright?" Jimmy sunk down onto the sofa, running his hands over his tired face, his eyes closing as he concentrated on breathing again.

"Sorry uncle J."

An incoherent mumble could be heard from under Jimmy's hands.

"I've got to go, I'll be back later…if Mom and Dad ask, well - tell them I'm taking responsibility for my actions." Connor spoke his last words more to Lara than anyone else, knowing he could trust her to relay the message, and without manipulating his words.

"Conn-" Lara started to question, her brow furrowed in confusion over his statement, thought each word was imprinted clearly in her mind for safe keeping.

Her query fell on nothing but air as just as Kara had left moments ago; Connor had sped out of the house in a less than a second.

"Great! What the hell does he thing he is doing! He is going to be in _so _much trouble when Mum gets home." Lara exasperated, throwing her free hand up in the air with frustration.

"Why does everyone keep disappearing?" John spoke up from beside Jimmy on the couch, defeat evident in his young voice.

Lara ignored her brother, making a brash decision of her own, and she didn't care what they thought of her, she knew what had to be done. "Well, I'm not sitting around here all day doing nothing when _they_ can't even be bothered to stick around! I've got to do something other than sit around the house all day. I'll be back for dinner…cya." With that Lara handed a reluctant Sky over to John and strutted from the room, the only sound to follow was the door slamming shut behind her.

"That went well." John remarked looking back at Sky's worried gaze, his annoyance melting in an instant. He pulled his little sister closer, sighing as Sky snuggled herself into his chest, his hand stroking the back of her hair in an attempt to comfort her…as well as himself. _"John, don't worry about me, I'm going to get inside information on what's going on…if having a Superhero's son for a boyfriend is good for anything, it's for things like this…oh and don't tell mom!" _John stilled in his motion of stroking Sky's hair, thankfully not as abruptly as to catch Jimmy's attention, as he listened to his twin's voice speak to him through their mental connection. It may not make any sense to them, but it sure did come in handy during times like this.

"_Lara, don't do anything stupid…please?" _John thought back, knowing there was no use in tying to talk her out of it, once she made her mind up there was no changing it.

"_I won't, just keep this to yourself, all they need to think is that I've stormed out and am cooling off at the par or something. I really gotta go John, keep me informed, I'll keep the link open if it makes you fell any better."_

"_Thanks and be careful Lara."_ John though back with a sigh, wishing more than anything he could go with her, but he felt bad for Jimmy, he couldn't leave him too.

"_Sure, sure, I always am." _Even in her thoughts John cold hear the smirk in her voice.

Then she was gone, but he could still feel they were connected, ever since they could remember; they had been able to communicate with each other, even before they could talk. Their parents hadn't really thought much of it, they thought it was just a 'twin thing' just like any other twins around the world you hear about being able to understand each other, they assumed it was more intuition than anything else.

But as they grew up, mainly when they started going to school, John and Lara found that they could control it.

Lara was really nervous about starting and when they found out they had been put into separate classes that had just made things worse for her. During their first lesson Lara become so overwhelmed by her fear that she had ran out of the class and nobody could find her.

John had been playing with some of the other children at the time in his own class, his friends were playing with Superhero action figures, fighting over who was better Superman or Batman. John wasn't really interested in the fight, his favorite would always be Superman, mainly due to the fact he was his son, but even at that young age the family had drilled it into all of the kids heads about the importance of _not_ sharing that information with other people, so as his mind wondered from the game, he started thinking about Lara and how she was doing on her first day.

Then it happened.

He heard her.

At first he thought he was just imagining hearing her voice because he was thinking about what she would be doing right now and it seemed possible he had just _heard_ her voice in his thoughts.

Then it happened again and this time she was practically shouting in his head. _"JOHN! I'm so scwared, I need wou!"_ Her cries of anguish circled through his mind over and over again as though she were speaking right next to him. His hands flew up to his ears to shield himself from her shouting, but it didn't seem to help.

His eyes shut tight as he tried to concentrate on what his sister was trying to tell him. That's when realization dawned on him…she needed help – she needed _him_!

He stood up from the game and ran to the front of the class to his teacher, his eyes darting in and out of focus as he tried to make sense of what he was doing there and what Lara was saying to him. In the end Lara won…as usual.

"_JOOOOHN! Pwease come…help me, I wanna go wome." _She shouted again.

John winced as the volume of her voice took him off guard; trust her always to make a scene, even in his head!

The teacher caught sight of John approaching as he suddenly fell onto his knees in pain, his little hands still clutching to the side of his head with enough force to create red marks on the side of his face.

"Jonathon!" The teacher cried as she shot up from her seat at the front, she ran to his side, placing her hands on either of his shoulders as he continued to cry out from the noise only he could hear.

"John, what's wrong sweetheart, did you hurt yourself? What's wrong?" She asked in a panic, unable to find the source of his pain with a worried glance up and down his body.

"Lawa…" John managed to say through his gritted teeth as he tried to hear his own voice over Lara's unrelenting cries, he wished she would shut up; he felt like his head was going to explode.

"Lara? You're sister?" The teacher asked in confusion, Lara wasn't here; she was in a classroom five classes away.

John was able to nod in response. Trying to force himself to speak, he needed to get to her…now. "Lawa need help…Lawa need me!" He was proud with himself, he had finally managed to get the words out, but the teacher didn't seem to be taking him to her. What was wrong with her?

"John hunny, your sister is fine, she is in her classroom playing with her new friends." She tried to calm the frantic boy, but nothing seemed to be working and if she was honest she was frightened by his sudden panic.

"No! Lawa need me!" John figured that his first impressions of how nice his teacher seemed was thought too soon, she wasn't going to help him, he would have to help Lara himself. He pulled himself free of her grasp, using a little more strength than necessary catching the woman off guard as her eyes popped open by his sudden strength. He couldn't think about that right now, he would take his parents punishment for it at home, but right now he needed to find his sister.

He bolted for the door before his teacher could get back her sense, fumbling with the handle, stretching up in his toes to reach it, but as soon as he had it open he was speeding down the hallway to his sister's classroom.

He listened more carefully now, trying to gauge where Lara was, it was then that he realized, just before he opened the door to her classroom that she wasn't in there.

But where?

He concentrated harder, straining against the loud noise her voice formed in his mind, until it seemed to focus on Lara's mind rather than her voice, he knew where she was…girls bathroom.

He looked around the long hall frantically, he couldn't read all that properly yet, but he recognized the word 'toilet' on the sign at the end of the hall, his mother had insisted on teaching them all basic but necessary words before all others…always wanted to be prepared for any situation, it would seem now that was a great idea on her part.

John ran flat out down the rest of the hall, taking the corner at full speed, flying by a passing member of staff, almost continuing past the toilet in his hasty speed. The passing teacher had gotten back their sense and were now running after John, stopping as they watched him stop outside the girls toilet, at the same time John's own teacher came sprinting to the scene, stopping breathlessly beside her fellow colleague.

John paid them no attention, now he was here Lara's shouts was even louder, but it seemed she didn't realize that she was calling to John the way she was. It was all just in her thoughts.

John pushed the door swinging open, stepping into the girls bathroom in the same motion, just catching a glimpse of the watching teachers jump forward to stop him, he was a boy after all.

He stayed silent, only speaking with his thoughts, hoping that if he could hear Lara then she could hear him. _"Lawa, I'm here…Lawa? I fwound you."_ John continued to walk into the toilets, he bent down to look for Lara's brand new shiny school shoes that she just _had_ to have, but all the stalls were empty. His sister was smarter than that.

By now the teachers were waiting in the doorway, allowing John to get whatever he was doing out of his system. Watching curiously as John now started following the rows along, opening the doors one by one.

Last one lucky. He was beginning to doubt his previous confidence as he approached the final door; pushing it back slowly he smiled warmly as his dishelmed sister sat with her legs held tightly to her chest, her sobs shaking her petite frame, eyes puffy and red from her crying.

"_John, you fwound me!" _Lara jumped off of the toilet and threw herself into her brother's arms, burying her face into his neck as she started crying again, but this time with relief.

The teachers watching the silent reunion with dumbfounded expressions.

"_I will always fwind you Lawa, you my swister."_ John wrapped his arms tighter around her body, knowing that they will always find each other, no matter what.

Back in the present John was whipped back to reality as Sky hit him over the head when he didn't continue with his stroking of her hair, unaware of how long he had been lost in his memories of simpler times.

"Hmmp." Sky grumbled at his shocked expression, but didn't get more of an answer as John practically threw her off of his lap and onto Jimmy's, standing up and running to the door in the same motion, pulling it open. Jimmy came running around the corner to the front door, looking annoyed once again, at this 'super' families tendency to disappear or lose their ability to speak during a time of crisis, only now he didn't know what the crisis was.

"What now!?!" Jimmy asked as he placed a wriggling Sky onto the floor, who quickly crawled back to John, tugging on his trouser leg.

John tried to tune out Jimmy's ranting and Sky's tugging as his mind was stretching all over town searching for Lara, he didn't know what had happened, it all happened in a second. One minute he was aware of the open link between Lara and himself, feeling as she made her way to an unknown destination, nothing out of the ordinary there, when without even an explanation Lara had gone 'off-line' as they called it on occasion when they were joking around with their powers.

Only this time, he was sure it was no joke.

"She's gone. Lara's gone." John said without emotion, his thirteen year old voice, all of a sudden sounding much, much older in his worry.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Sorry i still haven't said what the backstory for Connor is yet, the truth is i am finding it a little difficult to figure that out myself hehe so if anyone has any ideas, i would love to hear them ^^**

**What's happened to Lara?? You will have to wait and find out haha I'm cruel i know :P**

**Something special for you all though...**

**I have drawn a picture of Connor dressed as Superboy, based on the description i gave in i think it was chapter 12, him in his hoody and glasses, fighting crime with Kara.**

**There is a link to it on my profile page, would love for you all to check it out :D**

**Until next time, and i'm not sure when that will be, but i will try my best...**

**Cee xx**


End file.
